Lights, Camera, Taste
by fashionista1988
Summary: AH/AU. Damon Salvatore is a world renown chef & now judge on the hit TV show Masterchef. Elena Gilbert is a contestant hoping to win the title. When a forbidden relationship occurs between the two, what happens in the kitchen is sure to leave a sweet taste with each wanting more, yet everything comes with a price. RATED M. Dedicated to livialovesdelena.
1. A Perchant For Taste

**Disclaimer - I don't own TVD or Masterchef – they're the catalyst for my imagination.**

…

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

…

* * *

><p>Elena left the florist shop around noon, she had been sent home from her shift early <em>again<em>. Business was going terribly for Mrs. Lockwood lately with the new, cheaper chain store florist opening only three blocks from hers. Elena sighed as she sat in her car starting the ignition. As she drove out of the parking lot, she turned onto the street to head to the supermarket; Maybe baking would lift her out of her solemn spirits? If she kept getting sent home from her shifts she would have to move back in with her parents which she did not want to do, she was 23 not 17 and the thought of moving back in with them mortified her.

She ducked into the shops to purchase some sugar and milk as they knew they had ran out and if she was going to relax she needed to bake. The stress of her impending job loss was taking its toll. Pulling into the underground parking lot of her apartment in Mystic Falls she grabbed her things and headed up the stairs. Clutching the ingredients to her happiness she pondered what it would be like to run her own pastry business. She had always loved cooking but it wasn't until she moved out of home had her passion ignited for it. She loved cooking more than anything yet baking cakes, biscuits and all those yummy treats just made her beam.

Entering her apartment she remembered the girls would be home today. Caroline was now a fashion student and Bonnie was studying law at Mystic Falls university. The three girls had all met in elementary school and had been friends ever since. When they were 19 they decide to rent an apartment on the other side of town wanting to get away form their parents and begin to build a life of their own. It was a fun life, they stayed up late on the weekends entertaining friends and going out, but during the week they relaxed and enjoyed each others company. It was a perfect arrangement.

"Hey guys," Elena said as she walked in the door. She set her ingredients choc fudge brownies on the counter.

"What are you doing home so early? Mrs Lockwood quiet again?" Caroline asked her.

Caroline was the epitome of girly girl. She was painting her toenails while Bonnie had her nose stuck in a law book.

"Yeah, I'm really worried. If business doesn't pick up soon then I think I'm going to lose my job there." Elena sighed. Trying to forget her problems she ducked down into the cupboards to unearth her utensils. Caroline and Bonnie had brought her a pink baking set for her birthday last year – It was her favorite present her friends had ever brought her.

"Don't worry Elena, something will come up and if it doesn't, then we will cover your half of the rent until something does." Bonnie said, her head sticking up out of her law book, she was eying Elena watching her mix the ingredients in the bowl. Bonnie licked her lips. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Making cookies again?" She asked.

"No, this time I'm making double choc fudge brownies" Elena smiled. Cooking brought out the best in her and she knew it would cheer herself up.

"I'm going to get so fat if you keep making treats every second day." Caroline said shaking her head. "But how can I say no? There too good!"

"Aw, thanks Caroline" Elena beamed. She was flattered her friends liked her cooking.

"In all seriousness Elena your food is amazing. You should like, go into business or something" Caroline finished the last coat on her nails.

"You should Elena, I could help you write up documents or something" Bonnie said.

"I dunno guys; I'm not like professional or anything I just have a knack for cooking, that's all." Elena said looking down whisking the mixture.

"Oh my god! Elena I know what you could do!" Caroline said jumping up off the sofa and running up the kitchen bench. "I've seen on TV, there is that Mastefchef show, they are asking for contestants for the third season. You should totally sign up for it, you would so get in!" She squealed at an extremely high octave.

"Really? I dunno Caroline all the home cooks on that show are really good. I don't think I would actually have a chance in getting in."

Bonnie piped up now, "Elena, you need to stop doubting yourself. You love cooking and you're really good at it. I think auditions are going to be in Richmond in a week or so time. What do you really have to loose? If you don't get in well bummer but if you do you could be going to LA and you could win!"

"Yeah, the prizes are fantastic! A book deal and winning $100 000, you could totally open that little pastry house you want to own one day, that would give you such a head start!" Caroline nodded to her and then dipped her finger into the sticky chocolate mixture and tasting it. "That mixture is to die for". She went back for more.

Elena scowled her and slapped her hand away, "No more Caroline, once it's baked you can eat to your hearts desire!"

"So are you going to do it Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Elena considered it for a moment, her best friends were right, she didn't have anything to lose and she secretly knew she was a great cook. People complimented her all the time and she knew they weren't just being nice. This could be her meal ticket. This could be the life she had always dreamed about. If she won she would have a book publishing deal and one hundred thousand dollars to start her dream. Even if she didn't win it would be an amazing experience for her.

Elena nodded her head and her eyes shone, "I'm going to enter, you guys are right. I need to do this."

"Yay!" Caroline sung. "I'm opening a bottle of champagne to celebrate!" she went over to the liquor cabinet grabbed some glasses and popped the bottle. When Elena heard the cork pop off – she felt good, this was definitely the best decision she had ever made and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her now. She finished mixing and placed the brownie batter into the baking tray. Once she set the timer she grabbed a glass from Caroline.

"So have you heard there will be a new judge on the show this season?" Bonnie asked the girls.

"Yeah, I've heard, so glad they replaced the old man with the superior, hotter choice!" Caroline chimed in.

Elena didn't watch much TV so she had no idea who the new judge was but if Caroline thought he was handsome well there was some truth to her statement. Caroline had great taste in men.

"So who is the new judge?" She asked the girls who were already swooning.

"Damon Salvatore" Caroline replied, she was already day dreaming.

"THE Damon Salvatore?" Elena exclaimed excitedly. Damon was the world's most renowned chef – he owned nine world class restaurants that specialized in Italian cuisine. But while its hard to form descriptions of Damon's undeniable genius in the kitchen, actually experiencing his food - actually getting to try his food by somehow securing a table at his notoriously oversubscribed restaurants – is even harder. Not that she had been to one his restaurants, she had never even left Mystic Falls and he would never open a restaurant of that caliber in a town like hers. His tastes were situated in Italy, Paris and New York. But she had always wanted to reserve a table at one of his restaurants, it was on her bucket list.

Elena admired Damon as a chef and she felt giddy that she would perhaps meet him one day if she got through the auditions. Maybe she would even taste his food. Elena felt herself blush. As well as Damon being the one of the best chefs in the world he was incredibly handsome. He had chiseled good looks that a Calvin Klein model possessed and a personality to match. From what she knew of him, reading in the tabloids, he was the bad boy in the culinary world. Fast cars and fancy hotels were his trademark as well as always having some beautiful celebrity hanging of his arm. From what she gathered about him he was powerful in the food world, ruthless in his business dealings and liked to live large.

"To think that I could actually meet him let alone get to cook for him is mind blowing" She gulped some more champagne down.

"Oh my god, he would be judging my food" She realized "Nope! I've changed my mind. I don't want to do it anymore!" What if he thought her cooking sucked!

"NO WAY! You just decided your doing it and now you have changed your mind? Nah ah we are taking you to those auditions and your gonna rock. Don't even think about questioning me, I will win… every time."

Elena rolled her eyes, Caroline was super persistent and she knew she couldn't change Caroline's mind on the matter. _Great _she was doing this whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, but if I screw this up its all your fault" She chided her.

Elena heard the ding of the oven telling her that her brownies were ready. As she cut them Bonnie and Caroline rushed over to grab a slice. They devoured the brown googeyness in a flash.

"Elena with food like that there is no way your not getting into that competition and I won't even be surprised when you win" Bonnie said winking at her best friend.

"I hope your right Bonnie and thank you!"

* * *

><p>Elena entered the warehouse that had been turned into a large industrial kitchen for the shows competition. Bonnie and Caroline weren't allowed the go past the entrance point as only people auditioning could enter. They hugged her and wished her the best of luck. They told her they would be waiting when she had finished.<p>

Elena walked up to the registration desk. The place was teaming with people and cameras. This wasn't the competition yet, but from the thousands of people that entered only 12 would be chosen. She began to doubt that she had it in her. When she finally reached the desk the lady didn't even look up at her. Her vibe was stressed and frazzled.

"Fill in these forms" She said handing her the forms coldly. There were at least twenty pages here! "Then put them in this tray – once we have received your application, you will be given a number, when your number is called that's when it's your turn to cook. You will be given more instructions shortly." And then the lady went back to her forms and paperwork.

"Ah can I have a pen?" Elena asked timidly, this woman scared her. The lady looked up to her and gave her a narrowed look. "I'm not a shop here, if you need a pen, you find one."

What was she getting herself into?

Elena took her forms and sat down next to two other wannabe contestants. "Can I borrow you pen please? The lady at the desk isn't very helpful." She asked the younger looking boy with sandy colored hair.

"Sure, I'm Matt Donovan" He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Elena. Good luck with the application form, it's a killer"

She laughed but it sounded forced. "Thanks." She took the pen from him and he walked away to hand in his form to dragon lady and take a number.

She regretted doing this, why did she let her friends talk her into this? She was going to fail miserably. There were so many other people here and she was just certain they were better at cooking than her. She didn't even want to start to think of what she was going to make for her audition meal. God, she was going to be so embarrassed when she plated up a horrible dish.

She pushed her thoughts aside, she was here and she might as well give it a shot – even if she believed she didn't have one. _Enough_ she told herself. _No more doom and gloom!_

She opened the application and filled out all the basic information, name, age, address. Then it came to her schooling, she filled in the details. Then the forms asked about more personal details – her passions, desires, what she liked to cook. She found herself loosing time. She wrote quickly scribbling down answers.

Then the last answer dumbfounded her.

_What do you want out of your life?_

The million dollar question. She only wanted one thing ultimately, if she had that one thing then she felt like everything else would fall into place in her life.

She wrote only one word.

She walked back to dragon lady and placed her application in the tray like she was supposed to, then she was handed a number which she had to put on her shirt. The lady, who she learnt went by the name Jules, directed her to the next waiting area where she would be briefed on what would happen from here.

Elena felt nervous as she walked to the next waiting area, her palms were sweating and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had to come up with a recipe to wow the judges and she had to show off her culinary skills. Elena decided to stick with her specialty – pastry. She would make a sweet and show off her originality and flare. It had to be amazing otherwise she wouldn't get in.

A young man with dark hair and an ear piece called her over. He was bulky – he could have been a bodybuilder.

"318, 318 Can you come here please?"

She walked over to him smiling. He looked important with his iPad and ear piece so she wanted to impress. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Elena, nice to meet you I'm Tyler, one of the producers on the show. Would you mind expressing how you're feeling and what you plan on doing for the camera? You have a face that could sell this show, and if your cooking's good, I'm sure all of America will want to know about you."

Elena blushed from the compliment, "Sure, I'd love to. What would you like me to do? To say?"

Tyler directed her where to stand, where to place her hands as the cameras focused on her. He told her the gist of what they were looking for. That she was passionate about cooking and wanted a future in the industry. Then he got her to say what she was cooking for auditions. Having the cameras on her was awkward, she hated home videos being taken of her, let alone professional cameras that would be airing her on national television. _Get used to it Elena_, if you get through they will be filming you 24/7, she reminded herself.

"Thanks that was great," He nodded at her. "You're a natural, were going to film you cooking as well." He informed her. She gulped at this information, if she screwed up now all of America would know about it. Great, just great.

"Sure" She said timidly.

"We will call you when were ready, about 20 minutes. I'll give you sometime to think of your recipe. You have 40 minutes to cook then impress the judges with your dessert."

Elena's heart was beating in her chest; this was happening, this was really happening. She took a seat and began to think of her recipe, a way to perfect it, make it amazing.

When Tyler called her it was show time. They touched up her make up and brushed her hair, spritzing it to make it shine under the cameras lights.

She stood in front of the bench and began to work. She forgot about everything, the cameras, the lights, the judges and she focused on the Apple Tarte Tatin she was whipping up. People around her were "hmmm-ing" and "ahhh-ing" at her technique yet she didn't look up, she focused on cutting the apples perfectly. She made her own puff pastry and rolled it out. She made the caramel sauce and mixed it with the apples placing them in the baking tin then rolling the pastry over them.

Placing the pan in the oven she looked up at the huge clock set before her. She had 20 minutes left. Just enough time to cook the dessert and make a double cream to go with it.

Tyler came over and got her to say something for the camera's she couldn't really remember what she said, she was feeling too nervous to remember, she was way to stressed out. She wanted to get in so badly.

After making the rosewater double cream, the oven dinged in perfect timing and she pulled out the Tarte Tatin. She let it rest for the remaining minutes and then praying to God in heaven it would work she flipped the tin over. This was the make or break moment and she knew this dish was a risk- it could work beautifully and make her a forerunner or it could crush her dreams of entering. Slowly lifting the Tarte tin, she felt the tarte come out perfectly. Once it was off she looked up at everyone clapping at her, she was beaming. She had done it!

Plating up her dish beautifully with the cream she set it down just in time.

"Great work Elena. The judges will be around soon to taste your dish, and you will know if you have made the cut." Tyler winked at her but it wasn't sleazy, she felt like he was on her side. It made her happy knowing one of the producers wanted her in the show. Hopefully he would put in a good word.

It was then that the three judges walked into the room, an air of authority surrounded them. Rose Costava walked in first, she was a world famous food critic, and she had a following in the hundreds of thousands in her online food blog. Then there was Elijah Mikealson, Elijah co founded Masterchef, and as chef himself he was well respected. Then Damon Salvatore walked in and Elena's stomach fluttered he was even more good looking in real life. His dark hair brushed in his blue eyes and he was wearing a black suit. They stood in a line and looked at Elena. Rose asked her to bring her dish forward.

Elena walked slowly with her plate up to the small island in front of the judges and placed her plate down. They studied it and looked at each other.

"This is very impressive miss Gilbert, yet risky move baking a Tarte Tatin do you believe you have pulled it off?" He said in his English accent.

"I believe I have" Elena beamed. "I just hope it's up to your standards" She added. She was feeling star struck at the three judges especially Damon.

Rose and Elijah tasted and they hummed in approval. It was Damon's turn next.

Eying Elena he picked up the fork and broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed. When he had swallowed his first piece he took another of the plate gesturing to the other judges to do the same. They all smiled.

Once he had another bite he looked up her, his blue eyes boring into her brown. He slightly shook his head, She thought it was disapproval and her stomach sank, then it clicked that he was shaking his head because he thought it was too good for her first time cooking for them.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I'm impressed. If you continue to cook like this for the rest of the competition you could win this." He smirked at her, hair falling into his eyes. Her legs turned to jelly at his look. Then she realized what he just said.

"I'm in?" She asked excitedly it was a half question, half statement.

"You're in" he replied.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you all!"

"Just don't disappoint us." Rose chimed in.

"I wont, I swear, thank you!" Elena was beaming. She did it! She had made it in to the Masterchef competition and she couldn't have been happier.

Tyler walked up to her and congratulated her as the judges walked away. She turned her head to look at Damon and as he was walking out he turned and smiled at her, well she wouldn't exactly call it a smile, it was a cheeky grin and she was positive no one else saw. The butterflies were back. He was utterly gorgeous and she was going to be judged and mentored by him. When he tasted her food she so wanted him to like it and when he did she was overjoyed. What could an aspiring chef want more than the world's best chef mentoring her, not to mention he was hot!

Tyler walked her out of the kitchen as throes of people congratulated her on her entry into the competition. Tyler mentioned that her contract would be out in the mail and she would be flying to LA for the competition in 10 days. She couldn't stop smiling as she reached Bonnie and Caroline. They hugged her, jumping up and down like thirteen year olds. She had gotten in and her life was never going to be the same again. As well as being a part of the show she was going to get to know the worlds best chef a lot more and the thought thrilled her.

* * *

><p><em>comments are welcome and appreciated.<em>

_xoxo_


	2. It's Show Time

**Disclaimer - I do not own TVD or Masterchef, they belong to their rightful owners but I do own this storyline.**

_.._

_You're wrong when it's right_

_You're black and you're white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_.._

* * *

><p>Elena received her contract in the mail on Monday morning; she wasn't working today so she raced down the first floor in her pj's, digging out the mail in her letterbox. It was much bigger than the application form she filled out at the auditions, <em>much bigger<em>, this could make a great paperweight.

She was still in shock she had actually made it to the top twelve. Out of hundreds of thousands of people trying out, her dish was a star and she was going to be cooking for the worlds most respected chefs. She began to realize if she did her best she might actually win this thing.

Elena ran back up stairs, she had the house to herself today as Caroline and Bonnie were both at College. They had been so excited for her, the whole way home from Richmond Elena hadn't got one word in, the girls were too excited about Elena's victory, screaming and what not about how she had blown everyone away with her audition dish. She laughed at the memory.

Sitting at the kitchen bench Elena opened the yellow A4 sized envelope. Her name was on the front with the M masterchef symbol. She opened the first pages and began to read. The contact was extremely lengthy. When she got to page 5 she flicked to the end to see how many pages there were. 187! Oh my god! Who would read this thing? Elena knew if she didn't read it Bonnie would make her, being a law student and all. Elena went back to were she was and tried her hardest.

Three hours later she had tackled the monumental contract and had come out of the other side unharmed (expect for her poor fried brain!) There were the small clauses that didn't phase her, they were part and parcel with being on TV– you will be filmed whilst cooking, there will be eliminations if your cooking is not to par etc etc. there were some big things she noticed as well.

_Under no circumstances are you to form any type of romantic relationship with any other contestant or judge on the show._

_There will be no contact with the outside world. There will be no mobile phones, landlines or internet._

Both of these clauses happened to be pages and pages long. Obviously there was something the producers were trying to avoid happening. Of course there was, they didn't want to contestants falling for the judges, now that would cause a conflict of interest. And they didn't want the contestants falling for each other either. They weren't on the competition for a Contiki tour shack up with one another, they were there to win.

The consequence for breaking the contract – instant dismissal from the competition.

Elena shrugged and dropped the contract on the desk. It wasn't like any of those things would be happening anyway. She was Elena Gilbert and she had never been in love before. Plus this contract provided that, _that_ wouldn't be happening to her in the near future. Additionally, falling in love wasn't worth her dream of winning. If she fell in love on the show she could pretty much count herself eliminated, she wasn't a very good liar and she wasn't one to hold her feelings in.

She decided to wait for Bonnie to get home before she signed her life away for the next 6 months. Bonnie could look over the contract and decipher the more technical mumbo jumbo Elena couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Bonnie was sitting cross legged on the sofa with Elena, going over the contract once she got home from college. Bonnie had whizzed her way through it but she stopped at one paragraph, shook her head and read it again.<p>

"Elena, do you realize you cannot have any contact with the outside world for 6 whole months?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah, I read that before, it seems like a biggie."

"Damn right it's a biggie! How are we going to talk to you?"

"Oh Bonnie, I'm so stupid, I didn't even realize! I was so hooked up on the previous clause I wasn't paying much attention to the other important one."

"Wait, other one, the only other main clause I read was that you are to have no romantic relationship with the judges or other contestants."

"Yeah and your point?"

"Why are you so hooked up on that detail?"

"I dunno Bonnie, you know me – 23 and never been kissed – well not really, but never been in love before and now I get to go to LA and meet all these new people I thought 'hey! What if I meet my soul mate there?' but then after reading the clause I now know that will never happen and if it does I can't let it affect me."

"Aw Elena come here" Bonnie pulled her in for a tight hug. "You're so silly, you will find the one you're meant to be with one day but now just focus of this new opportunity that has been given to you. Yes, love and all that other junk is great but you could win this! If you put off finding love for 6 months you can find love all you want while men swoon at your feet after winning." She winked at Elena pulling out of the friendly embrace.

"Your such a great friend Bonnie you always know what to say. Your right, I just need to focus on what lies ahead of me and that's all."

"That's the spirit" Bonnie laughed at her. "Now how the hell am I going to find my way around this bloody no phones clause?"

* * *

><p>Today was the day Elena flew out to LAX to begin her first day in the masterchef competition. She woke with butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face. Today was going to be the first day of the rest of her life. No longer was she going to be the small town girl who lived and worked in the same place her whole life. She was going to explore the world and it all started today. She hoped out of bed and walked down the hallway which was filled with the smell of fresh waffles and warm maple syrup.<p>

As she reached the entry way she saw her two best friends clamoring in the kitchen in there pj's trying to organize breakfast. The dining table was covered in a large white table cloth, in the middle was a large bouquet of flowers. Surrounding the flowers were all types of breakfast food, large thick pieces of browned toast with golden honey drops dripping off the plate, waffles that were fresh of the griddle, crispy bacon, eggs and orange juice.

"Morning Elena!" Caroline called out to Elena who was making her way to the spread.

"Today's the big day!" Bonnie chimed in placing the finishing touches on the table.

"This is wonderful guys" Elena was holding back the tears, her friends were so good to her. She wouldn't be working while she attended the competition they had offered to take her share of the rent. She felt blessed to have such amazing friends.

"This is a little farewell breakfast send off as we know you need to be at the airport in 4 hours. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday." A tear slipped from Caroline's eye and she quickly wiped it away laughing. "God I'm such a sap."

"You're not a sap" Elena said, "You're my best friends and I love you guys so much. I can't believe we haven't been away from each other before and I can't even write or contact you. I promise that went I win or get eliminated I will all you both ASAP, now lets eat!"

After the girls had eaten breakfast feeling full and satisfied there was more crying which was _happy crying_ as Elena put it. Caroline had lent Elena her real Louis Vuitton luggage, Elena didn't want to take it but Caroline insisted. That sent Elena into another fit of tears. It was finally time to leave for the airport and the girls bundled into Bonnie's SUV. They sang girly pop songs the whole way to the airport and mainly shuffled the iPod to Katy Perry and Jason Durello singing at the top of there lungs. Enjoying the time they had left before they could no longer speak.

When they reached the airport the girls offered to take Elena inside but she told them it was okay, secretly she didn't want to cry in front of strangers. They hugged tightly in the airport car park and Elena watched as the girls drove off horns blazing there while Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs that Elena was going to win. Elena blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. As the girl's car faded to a small black dot Elena knew that she was on her own yet she didn't feel apprehensive, she was ready to take on anything.

She boarded the plane to LAX airport; the flight would take about 8 hours from Richmond to LA. Once settled on the plane she dug out her book from her cabin luggage and pulled out the bookmark. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who had tapped her and the boy with the sandy colored hair from the auditions was standing in her aisle looking down at her. She took out her earphones letting them dangle down her shirt.

"Matt isn't it?" She questioned with politeness. "Did you get in to the competition as well?"

"Yeah I did, and yeah the names Matt. Elena right?"

"The one and only, congratulations on getting in"

"Thanks, you too. I heard you blew everyone away with your Tarte Tatin. Did you know we were the only two contestants from Virginia to gain a spot in the final twelve?"

"You don't say? Wow that's pretty cool I guess"

A chirpy voice came over the speaker and interrupted there conversation.

"_Ladies and gentlemen if you please take your seats our flight will be commencing, please secure your tray tables and any personal belonging. Have a safe and relaxing flight"_

"Well that's my cue" Matt said picking his bag off the floor. "It was nice to see you Elena, I guess I'll see you at LA."

"Sure, you too" She said placing her earphones back in and picking up her book.

Hmmm he's cute. Elena thought. No Elena, stop right there. No romantic relationships remember? There was no chemistry with him anyway, no where near the sparks she felt when she had locked eyes with Damon Salvatore for the first time. Oh my god where did that come from! He is one of the judges let alone the best chef in the world, like she would even have a chance with him. That thought was strictly forbidden she reminded herself.

No more thinking of Damon Salvatore and his blue eyes. As if she could impress him in the first place. She could probably fantasize about the sexy chef all she wanted and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at her. Not that she would do that anyway, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he starred in one of her sexy dreams.

Elena was grateful for the quiet thud of music in her earphones and the familiar book on her lap. The rest of the flight went with out mishap and she remained relaxed despite the flurry of excitement in her stomach.

When they reached LAX the calm she felt washed away and she began to feel a nervous excitement. Once off the plane she retrieved her luggage and made her way out of the airport. When she reached the thralls of people lined up with name signs she looked for her own. After a little searching through the many names and chauffeurs she found a her name on a piece of white cardboard and attached to that piece of cardboard was no other than dragon lady from the auditions. Great! Elena thought, why did Jules of all people have to pick her up. She hoped Jules wasn't as stressed at the day she had met her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's bitchiness.

Elena walked up to Jules and waved her hand. Jules nodded and flicked her head back signalling for Elena to come over. Elena was impressed the car was a sleek black Chrysler.

"Hey, Jules right?" Elena said putting her luggage near the trunk waiting for it to open so she could pile her stuff into the back.

"That would be me" Jules replied opening the trunk. Elena threw her luggage in and proceeded to the passenger door. She looked up, it was beginning to darken overhead, the night was coming out to play and Elena looked around amazed at the busyness of the airport. She wondered if the rest of LA was this chaotic and her gut feeling told her it would be worse.

Elena jumped in the front and buckled her seat belt, Jules did the same gliding into the drivers' side and they got on the road.

"So you're the girl that wow'd the judges at the auditions in Richmond huh?"

"That would be me" Elena used the same words Jules did only a few minutes ago. Elena was trying to gauge Jules, if need be she would play fire with fire.

"Look, I just want to say sorry about the other day at the auditions in Richmond, I was a slight dog to you and I want to apologise. There is no excuse but I was really stressed out and I was taking it out on the try outs." Jules sounded entirely sincere and Elena felt a pang of guilt at calling her a bitch.

"I forgive you; I guess it would be insanely stressful having to audition thousands of people."

"You have no idea" Jules said laughing. "But that's all out of the way and we have our final twelve so im a bit mellower now."

"So what do you do on the show?" Elena asked curiously.

"Im a head PA for all the producers and judges, if they need something I'm the one they go to."

"So why are you picking me up then? Why not delegate that to someone else?"

"One of the other PA's is sick today so I got to pick you up but I remember I was really rude to you so I thought it would be a great chance to apologise."

For the rest of the ride though LA Elena was pregnant with expectation about the next chapter in her life. She could hardly contain her excitement. The streets were bustling and the smell of fun floated through the air.

"Were here!" Jules exclaimed stopping the car before the most magnificent house Elena had ever seen. The outside walls were a stunning white, with floor to ceiling windows and a pool surrounding the outside. The house was at least three stories.

"This is where I'm going to be living?" Elena exclaimed excitedly.

"It certainly is and that's not even the best bit, wait till you see inside." Elena grabbed her bags and they made there way up to the house. Jules opened the door the inside was amazing; the place was modern and funky with a retro 70's look.

"This is so cool" Elena said while looking around. The house was hallow on the inside so you could look straight up and see to the top floor.

"This is the contestant house. Each one of you gets your own room with private bathroom." Jules pulled a clipboard off the wall. "It looks like you were the last to arrive, everyone else must be settling in for the night. Elena your room in on the lower floor, take the corridor to the left and second door on the right."

"Thanks" Elena was still stunned by the magnitude of the house. She was excited to meet the people she would be competing against and she hoped they haven't missed some vital pow wow while running late.

"Make sure you get your rest tonight, tomorrow is the first day of the competition and you will all be at the kitchen bright and early. The cars will come to pick you up at 6am."

Elena nodded and Jules gave her a final wave before heading out the door. Elena made her way to her room and opened the door. Her room was just as stunning as the rest of the house, she couldn't help thinking she was on some exotic holiday. In the center of the room there was a queen bed, as well as a desk, and a sofa. She dumped her luggage and inspected the bathroom which was fairly big and would accommodate her. Elena was beginning to feel tired and took Jules advice. She got ready for bed and snuggled under the covers. She went to sleep that night and dreamed of cooking for a man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a rush of busyness; she met each of the other twelve contestants quickly before being shuffled into cars taking them to the big warehouse that was being transformed into the masterchef kitchen. The trip only took five minutes and Elena felt the butterflies return when the car stopped in front. On the outside the kitchen warehouse looked quite plain, a large M adored the wooden structure. Two large double doors waited for the lucky twelve to enter. After being briefed by Tyler on what to do they entered the kitchen for there first day.<p>

Elena was in the centre of the group as they pushed the doors opened and walked in. They were each told to head to one of the benches that were lined up. Standing at the front of the kitchen were the judges themselves. Elena's stomach dropped to her toes when she saw Damon Salvatore again. He looked achingly beautiful and she realized why they asked him to judge on the show, he would definitely pull the ratings in.

The cameras were rolling and the main judge Elijah explained there first challenge - the Mystery Box, where each contestant is given the same box of ingredients and are to create a dish using those ingredients.

When Rose asked them to lift there boxes and reveal the mystery dish Elena gasped in horror. It was a small quail with bunches of herbs and a lemon. The horror was evident in her face as the cameras panned to her. She had never cooked quail before. She felt like bursting into tears, she felt she had lost this competition before it had begun.

As the timer started she ran over to the pantry and began to grab anything she could think of that she could use with her quail. Cream, breadcrumbs and polenta.

Racing back to her bench she began to frantically pull out utensils and begin to make her dish. She was rushing around her bench so frantically trying to get organized that she didn't realize when she bumped into a set of board shoulders and a toned chest. She looked up and it was none other than Damon Salvatore. Her heart leapt in her throat and she forgot to sallow.

"You must be Elena"

"Ahhh…" To see Damon in the tabloids and on TV were one thing but to see him up close and personal, his face inches from hers, those blue eyes piercing her own, it reminded her exactly how long it been since she had indulged in the male species.

"And what are we cooking here today, miss Gilbert." He hadn't taken his eyes off hers. She was begun to heat up.

"I've.. Ah.. Decided to stuff the quail with breadcrumbs serve it on a bed of polenta and drizzle it with a thyme and lemon cream sauce."

Damon looked impressed. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a slight nod. "Have you ever cooked quail before Elena?"

"No I haven't, but I'm hoping you being here will give me some pointers?" she questioned the handsome chef and appealed to his good side.

"Maybe, what do I get in return?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Elena's mouth dropped slightly. What did that mean?

"Joking Elena, come on. When you cook quail you must take care you not to dry the meat out, it doesn't really need any longer than ten minutes in the oven. Helpful?"

"Yes, very thank you."

"My pleasure" Damon replied whilst watching her whisk the polenta in a large pot. "So why did you enter the competition?"

"Actually my friends made me do it, and then I realized this is something I really want."

"And what is it you want exactly?" He placed his hand on hers, asking to stop stirring the pot and look at him. Electricity shot through her body where he placed his hand.

"To win this competition, go far in the culinary world. I'd actually really love to open my own patisserie one day. Baking is my thing."

"What else do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Elena was suspicious but she wasn't sure what of.

"I read your application. Yours was quite fun to read, especially the last answer."

"And why is that?" She felt the heat travel up her face. She knew what he was referring to.

"Because everyone just gave me the answers you just provided – so cliché. Except you gave us all something else, something that is so tied to food and passion. You know cooking is like love Elena, it should be entered into with abandon or nothing at all." There was an intensity in his eyes. Her hand was melting under his touch.

"I'll remember that" she said turning back to stir the pot. He was dangerous.

"Be sure you do," he teased her giving her a slight smirk.

Elena blushed and thanked him for his help and he went on to the next contestant. She couldn't help but notice he was quite charming and witty, yet on television he came off as serious. She knew she would have to watch herself around him, he had already charmed her and from that first small talk with him she felt attracted to him. She wondered if it was mutual. _God Elena, the feeling is so not mutual._

She broke herself from the reverie she was in and continued to create her dish. She was stirring the cream when she realized she hadn't set the timer for the oven. She cursed herself internally and pulled the oven door open. Steam blew out and she hoped he quail wasn't burnt.

Pulling the quail form the oven she realized it was dried out but not burnt. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. At this point in the competition any small mistake could potentially send her home. With only five minutes to spare she didn't have much time to fix it. She did the best she could coating the quail in the lemon cream but she knew it would still taste dry. Her stomach sank.

When it was her time to bring her plate forward to the judges she was complimented on her presentation which was emulate as Damon put it. She smiled slightly at him but then informed them she thought the quail was dry. She told the judges she was disappointed with herself and that she felt she had failed.

As the judges cut portions for themselves off to taste Elena felt like being sucked into a black hole. She watched intently as they lifted there forks to their mouths tasting and critiquing her dish. She prayed to God in heaven that she would pass the test.

* * *

><p><em>AN - thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter, I was blown away with the responses for the story and I thank each and every one of you for letting me know your thoughts. Thank you so much!_

_Please review, your comments are welcomed and appreciated._

_xoxo _


	3. Heating up much?

**Disclaimer - I do not own TVD or Masterchef, they belong to their rightful owners but I do own this storyline.**

_.._

_"You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o"_

_.._

* * *

><p>As Elena walked into her room back at the group house she threw her bag onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed. It had been such a long day in the Masterchef Kitchen and she was exhausted not only from all the physical work but from all the emotional stress of the day. If everyday was like this she would be having a breakdown very soon. The quail that she cooked was horribly dry, the judges weren't impressed at all and she felt horrible for disappointing them. She had this amazing opportunity and she was wasting it.<p>

When she brought her dish to them to be judged, Elena explained that the quail was dry. She watched as dissatisfaction clouded their expressions. Elena stood there wringing her hands behind her back as they tasted her food.

"Elena, would you be happy to put this dish up in a restaurant?" Elijah asked completely monotone. His stare boring into her made her feel about 10 inches tall.

"I know the quail is dry and I'm really disappointed in the quality of the meat, so to answer your question – No I would not be happy putting this dish up." Elena replied dejected, she already knew she would be going to elimination round. She could see it in the look on each of their faces. But some part of her secretly hoped more people had done worse than her so she would be safe, although she doubted it.

Damon spoke up next, "I'm really let down by the quail, even after I gave you advice on how to cook it. But on the contrary the polenta and sauce is delicious." He leant back in the chair and dabbed the side of his mouth with the napkin. "I'd really hate to see you leave so early in the competition as I believe you have potential, but to put up a dish with flaws so early in the competition is a bad sign Elena." He looked hard at her and she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment at his criticism not only because he was the world's top chef but because he was insanely attractive.

Elena couldn't even look in his eyes to respond to his criticism; she looked down and nodded her head in agreement. After Rose said her piece as well, Elena walked back to her bench filled with shame. She looked down at the demolished food on the plate and felt like throwing it into the nearest bin, she was so angry with herself for her slip up, especially when Damon had given her advice on cooking it. Placing the plate down she told herself if she was to enter into a elimination round she would show herself and the judges how much she actually knew about food and she would show each of them how well she could do under pressure. She stood a little more confidently and lifted her head.

Once each contestant's food was judged, they were all called before the judges at the front of the kitchen to see who had cooked the best and worse dishes of the day. Elena's heart was beating rapidly with nervous energy as she watched the judges' speak for the cameras. They announced the three best dishes first; she knew she wasn't one of them.

And she was right. Then came the part she was dreading. Calling out the three worse dishes of the day.

She just knew in the pit of her gut they were going to call her name out, first an older woman with sandy blonde hair called Andy was asked forward, Elena could hear the judges speaking but she wasn't really listening, the brightness from the lights were causing her to sweat and she held her hands together tighter waiting for her name.

Next to her surprise she heard matt being called up for the elimination round. Then the moment she was dreading happened. Her name was called and she stepped forward with disappointment as Rose explained why her dish wasn't up to par. It was all a big show for the cameras as they rolled and took what they needed for the viewers. Elena stood there in feeling almost numb and extremely embarrassed as Elijah explained they would be coming back tomorrow morning to compete in the first elimination challenge and one of them would be returning home.

Not long after the scene the lights needed for the cameras where dimmed and the cars pulled up to take the contestants back to the house. Everyone mingled while the judges talked casually amongst them. Elena noticed Jules and Tyler fighting in the corner as they looked over a clipboard. Tyler did not look happy at all; she turned and faced Matt who had an equally disappointed look on his face.

"So it looks as if we will be cooking for our lives tomorrow", Matt said resting up against one of the benches.

Elena pursed her lips and nodded. She hated being in this predicament. She felt like a stupid reality TV show contestant who was going to be going home before she even started her journey.

"See you tomorrow Matt" Elena knew she was being rude but she was in no mood to make small talk, she just wanted to head home and forget about the whole day. She started walking towards the doors leading out into the cars but not before she had the chance to catch Damon's gaze. She sallowed hard when her eyes met his. Even from across the room she noticed how blue they were, how intense his gaze was. Turning away blushing, Elena walked to the doors. Her heart was beating hard after that look. he did things to her that made her stomach flop and her heart go wild in her chest, there was no doubt she was attracted to him – he was gorgeous with his dark hair and lean body. _Get a grip Elena_

"Elena", Damon called from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his voice call out her name. She turned around trying not to hard to look like a complete fool after today's spectacle of cooking. _Just be normal, it's fine, he obviously wants to speak to you, don't think about those gorgeous blue eyes._

"Yes?" she questioned him.

"I was really disappointed in your cooking today, I expected a lot better from you for a first performance." His voice dripped with criticism and Elena tried her best not to react to his tone.

Her mouth hung open as she was completely lost for words. She was utterly embarrassed by his frankness. "I know" she stammered while looking at the floor, "So was I."

"But", he continued, "I do believe in you and I see great potential for more in you as I said earlier, but seriously you need to pick up your game. You wont make it far if you put up another dish like that again." He wasn't being nasty at all but trying to help her. He didn't have to encourage her but he chose too.

"Thank you" she whispered as she looked up at him again. As she made eye contact her heart gave way and started thudding loudly in her chest. "I don't know why you believe in me so much, you don't even know me. I'm just another contestant on the show – Heck I've only cooked for you twice. For all you know I could actually be a terrible cook!" she joked slightly but there was some truth to what she was trying to say. He didn't know her so why was he trying to help her?

"I believe in you so much because there is just something about you Elena. I don't know what it is or why but when I read your application it was so different to the others and when I see you working in the kitchen you have this spark not many people have."

"Well I hope I'm not going home tomorrow, I would hate to leave so early in the competition", Elena sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Damon saw her movement and followed it with his eyes. Looking back at Elena he looked conflicted.

"I'm going to tell you some information," he whispered, moving closer to her. Elena's heart jumped in her throat at his proximity, "This is strictly between you and me, usually in an elimination round you would come in here and cook something extremely hard or from a mystery box, obviously with the worse dishes' contestant leaving. Well tomorrow there will be an extremely complex dish to prepare with 3 elements."

Elena nodded taking in any help Damon was willing to give her. In the back of her mind she was conscious as to wether people were watching their exchange but no one was focused on them.

Damon's face broke into a mischievous smile as he explained to Elena that it was one of his signature dishes they would be recreating tomorrow, his signature dish that was only served in his London restaurant. Elena also broke out into a smile, she knew of Damon's restaurants and each of his signature dishes in those restaurants. How could she not? His dishes were constantly featured in culinary magazines as the most mouth-watering food in the world, to taste and experience them you had to wait months for a table.

"I don't know what to say," She replied to his kind gesture.

"How about thank you to start." Damon smirked at her.

"Thank you!" Elena exclaimed excitedly. Elena suppressed an urge to wrap her arms around his chiselled torso with thanks.

With this titbit of knowledge from Damon she had the upper hand in tomorrows challenge and she knew she could blow the judges away. She especially wanted to blow Damon away. As they said their goodbyes and good nights she climbed into the car feeling a mix of disappointment at the day's events but hopeful for what tomorrow would bring.

So now sitting on her bed in her room, she opened her journal and poured her feelings into it about the information he gave her. She didn't feel like it was cheating – he didn't exactly mention the dish or give her any hints or tips he just simply stated what they would be doing tomorrow in a subtle way. She wrote down what she knew the dish was in his London restaurant and began to ponder on how to make it and where to begin. Curled in bed her thoughts began to drift far from his food and her eyes began to close, behind them she saw the most clear blue eyes and dark hair, a cheeky smirk and she smiled as she fell asleep dreaming of a handsome world famous chef.

* * *

><p>The morning was a blur of breakfast, packing, piling into the cars and heading to the kitchen where one of them would be going home. Elena hated packing and possibility thinking that this could be her last day in the competition. If it wasn't for Damon she wouldn't be feeling so confident about what the day would be bringing forward and she knew she had it in her to get pass this trial.<p>

Matt and Andy were on the verge of arguing in the back seat about today's challenge while Elena just smiled slightly looking out the window. Elena gathered her thoughts as she watched the city go by.

Pulling up at the kitchen, they all stepped out of the cars and had a quick run down with Tyler about today's events then they all entered. Elena had begun to notice the little things about the studio kitchen and how it was feeling more like home to her. The way the lights from the cameras shone onto her as she walked in. she actually quite liked the cameras following her movements and the way everyone clicked into TV mode when they started rolling. Other than the pressure this competition brung it was quite a lot of fun.

Elena noticed Damon as they waited to be told what they were cooking, he looked incredibly handsome today in a suit and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned so you could she some of his chest. When it was him that spoke she was shifted from her daydream and focused on his face.

"Welcome to the masterchef kitchen today, ladies and gentleman" he said while smirking at Matt. "Today is the very first elimination round in the competition and though we don't want to see any of you go, today one of you will be leaving the competition for good."

Elena nodded as she listened to the smoothness of Damon's voice. He was standing with a complete air of authority as he was explaining the guidelines.

"Today you will all be cooking my signature dish from my Benzo One restaurant in London. It is my signature dish of three elements, each part of this dish is complex and takes time, but that is one thing that is against you all today as you will only have 3 hours to complete the challenge."

Elena stood behind her bench nervously as Damon continued to explain today's elimination challenge. She was so grateful Damon decided to share the information with her. She still didn't understand why he did. She tried not to think about it as he called each of then up to taste the dish.

Once the challenge was underway she cooked her heart out, she blocked everything out and focused on her passion for the food. Having the head start of knowing what to cook gave her a huge advantage.

About one hour in, she noticed Damon watching her from the other side of the bench and her heart rate picked up as he stood silently appraising her, watching her like a hawk as she moved about the kitchen bench lithely. She kept sneaking glances up at him to see what he was doing, but he didn't notice. He was watching her hands mend the dough. Her cheeks flushed as he stood there watching for what felt like minutes but in reality it was only 30 seconds. Did he realise what he was doing to her? She could hardly focus on her cooking with him standing over her watching her like this!

"Ahhh, Damon is there something I'm doing wrong? Cause you haven't stopped watching me for quite sometime." She spoke breathlessly, kneading the dough. She didn't dare look up, she knew she would be sucked into those deep blue eyes if she did and she wouldn't be able to focus.

Before he opened his mouth Elena knew he was smirking, "Not at all Elena, I just like watching a woman work in the kitchen, you know being her place and all".

He was trying to joke with her but Elena was not impressed at the comment and she looked up at him with glaring eyes, he was joking and two could play at that game. She looked around to see if they were being filmed, the cameras were off with Matt and the other judges. She grabbed a piece of dough she was kneading and threw it at his chest, the dough stuck to his black shirt leaving a powder puff of flour. Elena tried so hard not to smile at his shocked expression.

"Hey, you deserved that" She smirked at him.

"So this is how you treat the person that so kindly helps you?" He lent his hands on the bench as he drew closer to her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "It was totally called for, like I said."

"Ok, far enough" He said, raising his eyebrows and wiggling them.

"You know your really distracting me and if you want me to get through this you may want to help me or go see if someone else needs you to distract them."

"You're doing great, although I wouldn't knead that dough like that exactly".

"Oh really chef? How would you knead it then?" Elena joked with him.

Moving around the bench he placed himself right next to Elena, her heart rate sky rocketed at his proximity and she could literally feel the heat come off his body next to her. Elena's hands were still in the dough when he moved his hands on top of hers. When his hands went over the top of hers her breath hitched, he had the softest palms.

"You work the dough like this Elena" he began to move his hands in a kneading fashion causing Elena's to move under his into the dough. Her hands when ridged as he tried to guide her hands. She didn't know what to make of this and she was conscious if anyone was watching them.

"Relax, Elena, no one is watching" he whispered to her. She began to sweat, as she relaxed and let him guide her. As he worked her hands and the dough she began to feel the heat in her stomach, _how could this be arousing damn it? Im kneading dough_! She was asking herself as his hands worked over hers in a rolling fashion.

"Slow, in rhythm and gently". He whispered the last part and she sallowed hard. Was he flirting with her? This was highly against the rules! She could be sent home for this! She had to stop this before the cameras moved to them.

"Thank you for showing me Damon, I think I got it from here." She said straightening up.

"Anytime Elena" he said stepping away from her. His voice had returned to its normal tone.

What the heck was that? As she worked the dough in its final stages she was grateful dough and flour was covering her trembling hands. Damon Salvatore was going to be the end of her and she knew it. _God help me!_

* * *

><p><em>Lots of love xx<em>


	4. Time away

**Disclaimer - I don't own TVD or Masterchef – they're the catalyst for my imagination.**

…

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

…

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting in the one place that she got some privacy. Her room. There were now 11 in the competition, last week had been tough, there was the elimination round, and Matt, Andy and Elena had fought it out in the kitchen to remain in the competition last week. Unfortunately Matt had been sent home. She would have much rather miss snooty aka. Andy to be sent home, She really enjoyed Matts company. She couldn't say the same for Andy, for some reason Andy rubbed Elena up the wrong way and she just didn't like her. At least she could get away from everyone in the house in her room.<p>

It was Saturday, the one day of the week they had off and Elena was enjoying time to herself. Dwelling on her week Elena took out her diary and began to pour her thoughts and feelings into the pages.

"_Dear Diary_

_What a week it has been in the kitchen! The pressure has been pretty manageable, I'm feeling like I'm doing really well in the competition, I've even got top dish twice this week after the shocker of being in the elimination round! Its really weird knowing that I'm being aired on national TV. I wonder what Bonnie and Caroline will think. God I miss them so much! _

_I'm seriously confused about Damon. There is definitely something going on between us. Its like there is this pull towards him that I cant fight – I'm trying hard to fight it as I know it could jeopardize my future in the competition and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I'm sure its just a silly crush, show me one women who wouldn't be attracted to him! He is gorgeous, passionate and successful. Although I'm sure that it isn't just one sided anymore. He has been totally flirting with me this week, I just know it. I just don't know why? He knows I could get kicked out of the show doesn't he? I seriously have to watch my feelings for him, I can't let them get in the way but every look, every movement, and even his scent catches me off guard. The attraction to him is becoming so intense its like an invisible cord is attached to us, he moves around in the kitchen I feel a tug to him. I've never felt this way about a man before, I just cant believe the timing!_

_And then what if he doesn't feel the same for me and I'm just making a fool out of myself?! Ugh! Who ever said attraction was easy was lying! I'm getting to know him more and the more I get to know him the more I like. But seriously what would he see in me? I'm just a small town girl and he is like this multimillion dollar, world's best chef. _

Suddenly there was a knock at Elena's door and it pulled her from her thoughts, she put her pen down and tucked her dairy behind her pillow.

"Come in", she semi yelled from her bed.

A caramel colored head popped though the doorway, Andy asked if she could have a word with her.

"Okay", Elena replied suspiciously, not sure why Andy was wanting to talk to her. They hadn't gotten on at all, Andy was extremely competitive and slightly bitchy. Not someone who Elena sought to hang out with and she could just tell Andy loved drama.

Andy closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly in Elena's room, her eyes wandering to personal belongings before she locked eyes with Elena who was still perched on her bed.

"Your doing pretty well in the competition Elena", Andy finally piped up.

"Thanks, Andy", Elena replied, "Although I could say the same about you too" Elena smiled, she was genuinely trying to be friendly – maybe Andy wanted to form some sort of friendship, Elena didn't really want that, but she could still be polite right?

"Hmmm", was the response Elena heard.

"So are you here for a particular reason? Is there something I can help you with?" she couldn't tell what Andy's motives were, she was just sure they weren't good.

"No, I don't need help with anything actually. I'm actually here to talk about your little relationship with a certain judge", Andy accused raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows in question.

"What?" Elena was actually shocked that Andy had made her way into her room and was actually accusing her of having a relationship with Damon. Although Andy didn't say his name, she knew that's who she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Elena. With Damon"

"There is nothing going on between us, why would you even think that?" Elena replied shaking her head at the thought. As much as she would love to think there was something going on between them.

"Oh, come on Elena, I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't tell me there is nothing going on between you too."

Elena shook her head not knowing what to say! Then she burst out laughing. "Oh Andy", she said between fits of laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week! Tell me another one!"

Andy crossed her arms. "Just know I'm watching you. I'll be watching you like a freaking hawk. I damn well want to win this competition and we all know your going against the rules. If you even make one move that causes me to think there is something going on I'll report it to Tyler straight away and you will be out of this competition and on your ass."

"Well lucky there is nothing going on between us, so you wont have anything to report." Elena said standing up from her bed and walking over to the door holding it open so Andy could walk out of her room.

"Just know I'll be watching", Andy hissed as she walked though the door. Flicking her hair as she left.

Elena watched in disbelief as Andy walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She walked back to her bed and collapsed on it. _What the hell!?_ Elena knew Andy's' type. Andy would do anything to win this competition and she had obviously seen the flirting going on between Damon and herself and thought she could use this to her advantage.

Elena sat up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. She realized this was getting a whole lot more complicated than she had ever expected. She would really have to watch herself around Damon now Andy had made threats, but with the way Damon was around her was there any hope that Andy wouldn't see them. She certainly hoped so.

* * *

><p>The next day Elena stood in the masterchef kitchen looking at the bizarre ingredients placed in front of her. A look of pure shock crossed her face when she lifted the invention test box to see a sea urchin, seaweed and rice placed in front of her. This was going to be interesting! Cooking with these ingredients was going to test her knowledge.<p>

Today was the invention test, each contestant received a box of ingredients that they would have to use to create something mouth watering. The person who cooks the best dish would then get to cook off with a celebrity chef for an immunity pin.

The camera came to pan on Elena's bench top as Elijah and Damon walked over to her. She still stood there dumbfounded hands on hips thinking about what she could actually do with the ingredients.

"So, Elena have you come up with an amazing dish for us with these ingredients?" Elijah asked with humor lacing his voice. Damon and Elijah both looked at each laughing.

Elena looked up to him with indecision written all over her face. She turned around and noticed everyone else was doing the same. Contemplating what to do with something that would seem so inedible. The only other person who looked remotely in control was Andy, she was already pulling on her chopping board and pots. Elena did a mental eye roll.

"So this is edible?" she queried as the lights shone brightly and cameras rolled.

"It certainly is" Damon laughed.

"How do you eat it then?" Elena asked him with a smile. She knew you could eat sea urchin but she decided to push his buttons. She really enjoyed bantering with the handsome judge and he always seemed up for the challenge.

In that moment Jules called for Elijah to interact with another contestant leaving Damon and Elena to banter some more.

"Well if I recall, you simply cut it up and place a piece in your mouth" Damon replied.

"Oh I didn't realize that was how you eat it."

"Oh yes that's how most food is enjoyed, with a few exceptions to that rule." Damon said raising his eyebrows. Elena's thoughts immediately turned dirty as she pictured his mouth wrapping around her fingers tasting her instead. "You also can use a spoon".

Elena laughed at him, he was being silly with her and she loved it. It was easy to see how easily charming he could be. He was a playboy and he had the reputation to prove it.

"But in all seriousness, I don't think I can cook this", she said looking down at the ugly black spiky blob on the cutting board. "I don't even know where to begin with it."

"I need to stop giving you tips Elena," he winked at her, "but I just like you to much not to help you so all I can say is that you don't actually cook it."

Damon grabbed the urchin and flipped it over, underneath was a small opening. "Here," he pointed, "is the mouth of the urchin. You need to cut out the mouth and scoop the tongues out. That's the part that you eat."

He placed the urchin back on the bench. "Give it a try."

There wasn't much that made Elena grimace as a foodie, she had eaten some weird things but this was by far the weirdest. She held her tongue as she didn't want to seem like she was scared of trying something new.

"It's not that bad" he said, "It has a very rich taste that encapsulates the taste of the ocean. If you enjoy sushi you will love this."

Elena laughed, she hated raw sushi, she would eat it but she didn't like it. "Thanks once again Damon." she gave him a brilliant smile which he returned.

He walked away to the next bench and Elena got to work. While working on her dish she also thought about him. He was truly beginning to affect her. It wasn't just his looks that reeled her in, it was his charm and passion that got her. She wondered if he was currently seeing anybody. She sighed, she shouldn't be thinking these things anyway. There was too much at stake for a crush. And she was positive every other female contestant on the show, even the married mothers had a thing for the sexy chef.

Time whirled by as she cooked and emerced herself in the process. Rose yelled out that there was 2 minutes until plate up. Placing the final touches on her dish she stood back in pride just as Rose called out to step away from their benches. To Elena's surprise she was called up first. As she walked past the benches she noticed that not many people chose to use the urchin. She definitely had the upper hand and hoped she would win so she could choose what to cook with for the next round.

She placed her dish down and the judges looked impressed. Damon looked up at her with a very slight nod of approval and Elijah looked at rose who looked equally impressed.

Elena had baked some bread and sliced it, placing 2 toasted slices on the plate. She had then marinated her urchin tongues in lemon juice, coriander and capers. It actually looked very tasty.

The judges tasted and all of them broke out in smiles of approval. She walked back to her place feeling accomplished.

She saw Andy walk up with her urchin. She obviously had sautéed her dish and the judges chided her for not knowing how to cook it yet applauded her effort never the less. Elena held in a giggle at Andy, she was so uptight about the whole thing it made Elena laugh.

The rest of the filming went well, Elena didn't win but she came in the top 3 of the best dishes. The next day a contestant called Mandy would be picking out the main ingredient in tomorrows invention test. It was a long day and Elena was looking forward to going back to the house to have a long hot shower and curling up with her diary. There was something carthic about releasing her days highs and lows into that little book.

As usual, once the cameras stopped rolling for the day the judges hung around in the kitchen to chat with everyone about any questions about food they had and to give any hints or tips to make there techniques better, they had 15 minutes before the cars arrived to take them home so Elena decided to seek out Damon to thank him for his help today. She walked around the kitchen to see Andy and Damon sitting at a table laughing.

She moved back a bit so she was covered slightly by a large pole and watched them. Andy's whole body was leaning towards Damon as she laughed at something he said. Her eyes were roaming over his body blatantly. _What a cow!_ Her laugh was so fake even Elena who was standing 20 feet away could notice. It was obvious the effect Damon had on women, heck Elena was severely affected herself but after her _discussion _with Andy yesterday she glared in hot anger.

She turned and noticed that her fellow contestants were slowly heading out and she realized she wouldn't get a chance to chat with Damon, so she came out from her spying spot and began to walk across the kitchen to the waiting cars.

"Elena" she heard her voice being called from behind her. Her heart sped up at his voice.

Turning around Damon was walking over to her with Andy beside him. "The cars are waiting Andy, why don't you go along." Damon spoke to the woman beside him.

"Sure thing chef" she replied and as she walked past Elena her eyes narrowed slightly. Elena still wasn't sure why they didn't get along but now it was full fledged war between miss snooty.

Elena turned to Damon, shrugging off the encounter with Andy.

"Thanks for your help today, I would have made the same mistake she did without it" Elena laughed but made sure she didn't come across as bitchy in her comments – that wasn't her style.

Damon laughed, it was a beautiful sound to her ears. "It's a pretty common one, apparently most normal people haven't seen, let alone thought of cooking with an urchin before."

"True", Elena replied. "Actually seafood disgusts me. I know where supposed to love all foods as self proclaimed 'foodies' but I can't get over the fishy taste." She screwed her face as she spoke.

"Oh Elena, you obviously haven't had the good stuff before other wise you would be begging for more. You will have to come to my restaurant one day and I'll cook seafood for you.

"Would you have me begging?" Elena breathed.

"Constantly," his eyes bore into hers and she couldn't take the heat much longer. His gaze was too much for her so she looked away.

_What's happening to me, _her heart was beating like a loud bass drum, she looked back at him and he tilted his head searching her eyes for answers she didn't know she possessed.

"I've …. I've got to go." Elena turned and began to walk for the doors to the kitchen. Then she noticed they were all alone. Not one person was standing inside the kitchen, the doors were closed and by the looks of it all the cars had left too. Great, now she was stuck in here with this amazingly gorgeous man and she was standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"So … ah, looks like I'm finding my own way home," Elena laughed inaptly.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Damon replied. He was so full of confidence that it made Elena feel even more awkward.

"Really? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'm sure you're a busy man."

"Yeah, but how else are you going to get back to the house?" he winked at her. "I'll just lock up and we can leave."

"I can't believe they just left me here!" Elena exclaimed, but she realized that everyone probably thought she had gone in another car, so she could have easily been missed.

Damon laughed as he walked over, or should she say swaggered over to the wall, she began to follow him from where she was standing, walking though the benches.

"Well now you get the pleasure of my company instead," Damon said.

Elena smiled at him, "thanks, for doing this."

Damon switched off the lights, for a second it was pitch black and all Elena noticed was her strong heartbeat in her chest and her breathing.

"Can you see?" Damon yelled at her from across the room.

"Slightly, I can see the door but I'm scared I'm going to bump into something." Elena replied. Then like a physic, she walked straight into a hard chest and was wrapped in a gorgeous aroma of crisp apple and leather. She closed her eyes even though it was dark and breathed in.

"Well you just did bump into something" Damon whispered. Elena's heart speed up a beat as he grabbed her wrist gently and began to guide her out of the darkened room, he placed his other hand on the small of her back making sure she didn't walk into any benches or trip. She looked up at his face in the darkness and marvelled at the hard lines of his jaw. He was stunning and she was just an ordinary small town girl who somehow had wound up with a famous chef guiding her though a dark kitchen.

Once they were out into the cold night air Damon released her wrist but kept his hand on her back as they walked to his car around the back of the makeshift studio kitchen. Elena's jaw dropped when she saw the only car left in the lot – a blue Chevrolet.

"Nice car" Elena said as Damon opened her door with his key.

"What'd you expect for a classy man like myself?"

Elena sat in the car as Damon walked around, she lent over the seat and popped the lock on his side so he wouldn't have too. He looked at her puzzled and then got into the car.

Damon turned the key and the car purred to life, he began to reverse and Elena melted into the leather seat. She noticed the leather smelt like him and she inhaled deeply. She felt oddly at ease with him, which was strange as he was judging her in a competition and she saw him as a superior to her.

Elena turned to face Damon, "So what made you want to become a chef?" Elena asked as she watched Damon drive.

Damon drove with one hand on the wheel and he faced her, looking from her to the road every moment or two as he spoke.

"My Nonna actually. She was one scary woman yet her love for food and cooking impressed into me from a young age. At family gatherings while all the other kids were playing I was the one in the kitchen learning from her. What about you miss Gilbert, wanna be a world famous chef too?"

"Not particularly. I want to be a patisserie chef and open my own patisserie one day in my home town." Elena replied.

"I think you could dream much bigger than that Elena, what if you win?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Elena asked.

"Saying what?" Damon replied enquiring her. The wind was whipping though his hair and stands where flying in his eyes, Elena noted he looked like a sexy dark knight.

"All these nice things about me? Helping me out? I don't know what to make of it Damon, are you doing this to everyone?"

"No Elena, its just you" Damon replied turning back around to face the road head on. "Your different from all the others."

Elena's heart swelled, she wasn't sure what that meant but it made her hopeful.

Damon took out his phone to check the time, it was early only 8pm. He noticed the turn off to the house was coming up and he decided to drive straight past it.

"Damon, what are you doing? You missed the turn off." Elena asked puzzled.

"I know" Damon replied. "There is something I need to show you."

* * *

><p><em>xoxo<em>


	5. He's the Chef

**Disclaimer - I don't own TVD or Masterchef – they're the catalyst for my imagination.**

…

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_ The first time, every time when you touch me_

_ I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_ Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

…

Damon Chevrolet pulled up against the street. Elena looked around at the unsuspecting street full of offices and skyscrapers. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing in the heart of the city in an area that looked quite frankly, dead. Damon smiled as he opened his car door and stepped out. Walking around to Elena's door he opened it for her and offered her his hand. "Welcome to the aviary" he smiled.

Elena took his hand and looked around puzzled. There was nothing on the street but parking meters lined in neat rows and a train station cowering in the lights of the tall city buildings.

"Come on, this way," he said, replying to a question she didn't ask. He pulled on her hand gently and led her into the unsuspecting train station.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "Are we catching a train?" her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave her his trademark smirk, "Ah.. No."

They walked past the stairwell leading down to the platform for the station. No, they weren't catching a train. Elena felt butterflies as Damon lead her to an elevator surrounded by a dark stone clad wall.

"This is one of my restaurants" Damon said proudly, "Its one of the very few I have that people don't actually know I own the joint."

Elena couldn't contain her smile "Really?" she looked at him excitedly. This was one of her to-dos, to go to one of his restaurants, even if this wasn't an official one. And now she was, with none other than him as her tour guide! Then fear washed over her. "Damon… won't someone see us? I don't think we should be doing this."

"Ah contre, there is a private function being held in the restaurant adjacent to the bar, luckily for us they have hired the whole place. So we wont be disturbed by anyone for at least…" he looked at his phone again, checking the time, "two hours." He winked.

Elena swallowed thickly. Alone with Damon. For how ever long he decided to have her for. Elena swept the hair from her face. A nervous action and stepped into the elevator with him. He was still holding her hand, caressing it softly, she looked down and watched his movements on her skin, feeling the tingle of his thumb against the top of her hand as he lazily traced circles on her flesh. The elevator door closed and Elena pulled her hand from Damon's slowly.

"I don't know what your doing Damon, I've read the tabloids, I know what your like." she whispered as the elevator made its ascent.

"Why Elena, you know nothing about what I'm like," he replied cockily to her judgement.

On cue the elevators doors dinged open to an open roof top bar. The atmosphere drew her in, to the left there was a glass balcony, it looked as if you could walk right off the roof to your death. The dusk of night offset against the vivid colors of the astro-turf flooring, Palms lined the balcony with bar tables made of timber with cute yellow chairs dotting around them. On the right was the longest bar she had ever seen, stocked with every type of alcohol the mind could fathom. Not that she had seen many bars like this, the only place to drink in Mystic Falls was the Grill and this put that to shame.

Damon walked from the elevator leaving Elena to follow him out. He walked over to the bar and sat down at one of the multicolored stools that lined it. The bar was empty except for the single barman behind it cleaning glasses. As Damon sat down the barman placed a bourbon glass on the bar and reached to the top of the shelves behind him to grab the expensive stuff.

"Alaric can you put some music on while your at it?" he looked over to her and nodded his head for her to come and join him. The sweet sounds of bon iver started playing as she walked over to him, feeling the tension between their bodies swell with each step closer she got closer. Elena pulled the bar stool and took a seat next to Damon, her knee gently brushing against his jeans, The barman asked her what drink she would like.

"Wow, this place is amazing," she said as she sipped her white wine. She looked out beyond the roof top bar and watched as LA came to life underneath them.

"I know, right. I'd rather be drinking at a bar than eating in a fancy restaurant any day." He replied sipping his bourbon and applying his trademark smirk. "So Elena, from what I already know about you, from your application, you live with your two best friends, like to bake cookies and you're passionate about pastry." He laughed remembering line by line what she had written.

"Well this is sufficiently awkward," Elena laughed embarrassed, "You know all about me but I hardly know anything about you."

"Sure you know about me" Damon remarked, "I'm sure you have heard all about me in the tabloids" he waggled his eyebrows and downed another swig of bourbon.

"How could I not, your reputation is kind of hard to miss" Elena replied.

"Yeah, with all my charm, fame & sex with supermodels."

"You're an ass, you know that right?"

Damon laughed and nodded in reply. "Hey, no judging the judge, that's not allowed."

Elena rolled her eyes at him, he was such a hypocrite. But a very cute and funny hypocrite.

"What? and this isn't?" she gestured to the bar and them, "Having me here, I'm sure this not allowed. Taking contestants out to your bar in LA."

Damon ignored her comment. He got up and walked across the expanse of the astro turfed floor to the edge of the balcony and leaned over. She watched him look out into the LA night. His black hair being blown by the cool breeze. Like a moth drawn to light she followed him and took a place next to him.

"So are you having fun in the competition so far Elena?" Damon asked, his tone more serious than the previous conversation they had begun.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun" Elena laughed softly. "Obviously the pressure is heavy, but there is this one judge who is taking it pretty easy on me and I have no idea why. I don't think that would be allowed either." Elena looked over to Damon and he was already staring at her, her eyes connected with his and the invisible tether that tied them together felt stronger. It felt good to finally talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't. That would be a huge no no"

"Do you think that certain judge would get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out?"

"I think the contestant would too". He replied coldly.

"I… I can't do this Damon" She pushed off the balcony edge. She liked Damon but was he worth losing the competition? Was he worth getting into trouble? She didn't think so. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her winning this, except for herself. It what she came here to do and she was going to be damned if a crush on Damon would ruin this opportunity for her.

"Elena, stop" His voice pleaded. She turned around, waiting.

"But were not doing anything, I'm just getting to know you and your getting to know me."

"Okay, but for what purpose? I'm not here to flirt with some gorgeous chef judge, I'm here to win this damn competition!"

"Did you just call me gorgeous?" he smirked.

"Ugh!" Elena threw her hands in the air "you are insufferable!"

"And I think you deserve to win the competition."

"Really?" she squeaked, "You believe in me that much?"

"Yes," he smiled. " And for the record, I'm not just 'some' chef, I'm 'the' chef." He winked.

Elena laughed at Damon but also at herself. Was she about to put her dream in jeopardy to get to know him? Would he keep this friendship secret? She needed to leave but her body was screaming to stay and even if she had all the will power in the world to walk away from this, she didn't think she would be able to.

"Well, come on then chef, show me what you're made of, but I just want to make one thing clear. We are just friends okay? And stop flirting with me when were filming. You make me nervous." She slapped his chest playfully.

"You know that was two things right?"

"Damon! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay" putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh and no one finds out about this little agreement or friendship or whatever were doing, last thing you need is more scandals in the tabloids about you."

"Is that all Elena?" he questioned her exasperated.

"No and your not allowed to help me anymore. I can do this on my own Damon, I don't need to feel like I've cheated by you feeding me inside information. I think that's all." Now she was the one to wink.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you going to show me what you're made of?" Elena swallowed the rest of her wine.

"Huh?"

"In the kitchen? If we can, I don't want you feeding me inside information about the show but you can help me with my techniques and stuff right?"

"Yeah that's fine, were supposed to help you guys with that anyway in the show, we can have a private lesson, let me just check who is in the kitchen and we can get started." Damon got up and walked to where the doors lead into the kitchen leaving Elena with her thoughts.

The barman walked up to her with the wine she was drinking previously, "Refill?" he asked her politely.

Elena declined, her head was already swimming and she was feeling slightly buzzed. If she had anymore she would be on her way to a drunken night. Try explaining a hangover to Tyler and Jules in the morning.

"I'm Alaric, Ric for short."

"Nice to meet you Ric," she smiled up at the middle aged yet handsome man. "Elena."

"So, you must be special. Damon never brings women here. How long have you two been dating for?" Ric asked. His eyes were kind and his smile was genuine. Elena's stomach fluttered when he mentioned Damon never brought women here.

"We aren't dating, were just friends," Elena replied.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed. I'll leave you be."

"That's fine." Elena said. "So have you been working here long?"

"Yeah, since the joint opened. I'm actually co-owner with Damon."

In that moment Damon strode back into the bar and over to them. "Alaric, I hope your not harassing Elena".

Alaric laughed, "I'll let you two get back to whatever it is your doing. Nice to meet you Elena, Damon see you tomorrow." He walked back over to the bar to finish cleaning up.

Damon turned to Elena, "Okay, so were good to go in the kitchen, my sous chefs are finishing up dessert and they will be off. No one will notice us."

"Great!" Elena perked up. The excitement bubbling in her as she walked into the huge industrial kitchen. If stainless steel could blind she wouldn't be able to see. Each appliance, oven, bench top was pristine stainless steel. The kitchen was huge, it would easily hold 40 chefs and from where it was positioned it separated the bar and the restaurant.

"Do you do much cooking here?" she asked Damon, as he got prepared, leaning over and pulling out utensils and a chopping board from under the bench. Her stomach clenched as she got a good look of his arse. He was a chiseled work of art.

"No, I've only cooked here once before" he said not looking at her, he was still searching under the bench. "Where's the fuc"

"Looking for this?" Elena cut in, holding up a sharp pointed knife.

"Yes, I was actually" Damon pinched it from her hand.

"Now I have some rules in the kitchen Elena, you need to understand I hire hundreds of people to work for me. I like to be in control. When I ask you to do something in any one of my kitchens its 'Yes Chef, understood?" his voice was hard. It sent heat since to Elena's belly.

"Yes chef," Elena breathed heavily.

"Good girl" Damon replied smoothly. "Now because you love baking so much I'm going to teach you the perfect way to make pastry. I hope your making mental notes as this is going to come in handy."

Elena noticed something flicker inside Damon when he began to talk about food. He became serious and deadly. This was his passion and he reveled in his love of food and cooking. She relaxed into his teaching, he was a good at it and she opened her mind to his techniques and hints that she would have never known if she was on her own.

"And if you need to trim the dough, use the sharpest scissors you can find as using a knife tends to stretch it." Damon finished his speech while he rolled out the dough. He was so focused and meticulous making sure the crust was even on every angle.

"Now watch me as I put the pastry in the pie tin" Damon rolled the pin so the dough stuck to it and flipped the pastry into the dish so it gently fell into the tin perfectly. He reversed the action and gestured for Elena to do it.

Elena picked up the rolling pin as Damon stood behind her, his hands on top of hers, his chest lightly pressing into her back. Elena begun to roll the pin and Damon corrected her technique with a whisper in her ear.

Elena tried again and watched as her hands ghosted by Damon's, do what he did previously.

"Perfect" Damon breathed into her ear.

"You're a good teacher," Elena replied.

"Your only a good teacher if you have a student willing to learn."

Elena felt lost in the moment, lost in cooking, lost in Damon's passion for food. She needed to breathe, come up for air.

"Hey, I thought I told you no flirting while were cooking?"

Damon pushed his body into Elena further making her stomach erupt in butterflies as his body molded to hers. She couldn't mistake the way he made her feel, like everywhere he touched lit a flame within her.

"Elena, you specifically said no flirting while we were filming in the kitchen, well I see no cameras here."

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh, "Damon, I- "

"Ah, were still in my kitchen," Damon tsked at her.

"Chef" Elena said, "I think its time to go," she said looking up to the clock in the center of the kitchen. It was nearing 10pm and she needed to get back to the house.

"Fine" Damon sighed, Elena couldn't help but feel happy that Damon wasn't ready to leave yet but time was not on their side.

They got the bench cleared and began to make their way out of the kitchen, Damon instructing a kitchen hand to clean the majority of their mess. The young man seemed terrified of Damon and couldn't even look him in the eye. Elena sensed Damon was a hard man to please in the workplace.

The way back to the house they joked and laughed the whole time, Elena couldn't help but think about the blue-eyed man next to her. He was someone different in the kitchen compared to the man he was alone with her, he seemed different when he was speaking to the kitchen hand and the way he spoke to other contestants in the show. Elena hoped the Damon she was speaking with now was the real deal. This was by far her favorite Damon. He was carefree and snarky and side splitting hilarious.

He pulled up to the side of the house, both becoming silent as she was now having to leave him, tomorrow he would go back to being her judge. She sat in the car, enjoying the last moments with this Damon.

"Thank you for tonight" she smiled at him. "I still don't know why you're doing all this for me."

"I told you Elena, you're different." He reached out to touch her face but pulled his hand back the moment he was about to touch her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elena whispered and opened the door. Stepping out into the dark night. The cool breeze surrounding her, clarify her thoughts. Damon's car drove down the drive to the road as she walked up to the house.

Her mind begun to realize what just transpired, Damon had captured her mind and heart. She was totally crushing on him. Just thinking about him and what happened tonight made her stomach flutter and which left her with hope. Hope for the future, hope for whatever this was between them. She knew nothing could happen right now, yet she yearned for his touch. She couldn't wait to get into her room and pull out her diary. She would be able to sort her thoughts out once they were in that little book.

She walked around the back of the house silently. All she could hear was the sound of the breathing and the crunch of gravel under her feet as she walked in darkness. Searching for the back door she reached out and grabbed the handle. She unlocked it and as quietly as she could entering the house. Her room was near the back entrance, as she got closer she noticed the light was on shining around the door frame giving off an eerie glow.

She opened the door slowly peeking in and who else was sitting on her bed, than that bitch Andy. Elena's good mood vanished instantly and was replaced with hot anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Elena's voice rose with each word.

Andy didn't move from the bed, she sat up straighter looking Elena in her eyes silently challenging her.

"Where have you been?" Andy asked, ignoring Elena's previous question.

"None of your damned business. Get. Out. Now" Elena replied through gritted teeth. Her heart was beating fast. How dare Andy waltz into her room and just sit there on her bed, looking like she owned the place.

"No, I think I'd rather stay, you know have a girly chat."

"I'm going to get Jules" Elena turned to the hallway.

"What and tell her how you have been out for almost three hours? Where have you been Elena?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"I didn't lie when I said I'd be watching you, I'm like a journalist Elena, I will keep digging until I get the truth. I know you were with him, all I need is the proof and your out on your ass."

"GET. OUT!" Elena yelled, she was pretty sure the whole house would be awake now, their voices rising with each retort.

Andy shimmied off the bed and walked swiftly past Elena, bumping her shoulder on the way out. Elena saw red, she wanted to pull, kick and punch Andy's pretty little face in, but she instead slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed. Pulling out her diary she began to write and cry. Pouring out each emotion to the white lined pages. There were so many new feelings gushing out of her heart onto the pages. Before long she was so tired that she couldn't even be bothered to shower. She kicked her shoes off and snuck under the covers. She switched the lamp on her bedside table off and closed her eyes. It had been such an eventful day filled with so much emotion and challenge. Once she shut her eyes she was met with those blue eyes that ushered her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>xoxo<em>


	6. Boiling over

**Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I just own this story line.**

_ You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

><p>Monday. It signaled the start of a new week. Fresh and full of new opportunities. Elena contemplated last night as she showered that morning.<p>

Damon, she didn't know what to make of him, he was amazing, funny yet reckless and stubborn. How he could jeopardize his career by hanging out with her she would never understand, what annoyed her more was that he couldn't care less about her place in the competition. If he really wanted something, anything from her why did he not wait?

She also decided that Andy was not going to bother her anymore. Elena swallowed the guilt she felt about having a friendship, if that's what they were calling it, with Damon. She wouldn't be consumed with guilt about it and she wouldn't let Andy get to her.

She changed into skinny jeans and a black top deciding to wear her hair down for the day. She slipped a hair tie onto her wrist so she could tie her hair up once she got into the kitchen.

Elena along with the other drowsy bodies downed hot coffee around the communal dining table. The cliques were starting to form and people were very secretive when they cooked in the house – this included breakfast. No one wanted to show what he or she was doing unless they were in the kitchen of the competition being filmed.

Elena sighed as a middle aged lady named Liz, turned away from her hiding whatever technique she was using while making eggs. It was utterly pathetic.

Other than her friendship with Matt, Elena had largely kept to herself. She wasn't here to make friends. It was hard for her, she had always been surrounded by friends and family, people who loved and supported her. Here it was the opposite everyone was suspicious of each other yet it was fake smiles and pretend friendships when the cameras rolled. It was exhausting.

Jules breezed into the room and ordered the contestants to all gather around as they went over the weeks run sheet. This was something that occurred every Monday morning. They were informed what challenges were happening and what the over all theme for the week was. They were all reminded to smile, get along, joke yet also share their true feelings and passion for food.

Jules carried a certain authority and it scared the shit out of Elena, you wouldn't want to get onto her bad side but in saying that Jules was fair and level headed it would take some real prodding to get her to that point.

"So everyone. Dessert week this week," Jules yelled out quieting the contestants.

As soon as Jules mentioned 'dessert week' all eyes looked to Elena, she was already getting a reputation with desserts. A smile spread across her face, it was her time to shine.

"We will be having a guest judge cook of for an immunity pin this week too. As usual there will be the elimination round towards the end of the week. Damon will be taking Masterclass this week in place of Elijah" Jules droned on and at the mention of Damon's name Elena blushed. She let her hair fall round her face to hide the crimson in her cheeks.

She longed to see him again, and it had only been 8 hours since she had last. All she had to do was keep these feelings at bay long enough to win this.

After the rundown of the week everyone was up moving to the cars that were waiting at the front of the house, to take them to the kitchen for another grueling day of filming and cooking.

Elena avoided Andy like the plague, yet it didn't stop Elena watching from afar to see how the blonde was reacting after last night. Andy was dressed in a scoop neck orange top, it highlighted her breast effectively and Elena rolled her eyes as another male contestant ogled her.

This morning as soon as Elena was up, she hid her diary in a place she knew Andy wouldn't get to, the last thing Elena needed was Andy finding it. Elena had hid it at the top of her walk in wardrobe inside one of her many compartments in her suitcase. It wasn't worth the risk leaving it under her pillow anymore. The thought of Andy finding it made Elena feel sick to her stomach. If she ever got her dirty little paws on it, Elena, and not to mention Damon would be out on their Asses.

As they walked out of the house into the sun shined filled morning of downtown LA, the other 7 contestants stepped into the awaiting cars. Elena was paired with a quiet and stoic man named Klaus. He was absolutely ruthless in the kitchen,. Fast paced and he held an air of knowledge when it came to cooking. Something that Elena did not yet possess so he frightened her a little. The man rarely spoke, if at all and the tension in the car was about to burst. He looked out the tinted window for some time and Elena wondered if he was winding her like an elastic band. She couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Klaus, we have never really spoken before," Elena stated.

"There is a reason for that me dear" Klaus smiled, yet it wasn't entirely friendly, the smile failed to reach his eyes.

"Have I done something to offend you?" she enquired.

"No, not at all, far from the contrary actually. Enjoying the competition so far?" he finally looked at her. And something about him scared her. She could see desire behind his eyes.

"Yes, its stressful inst it?"

"It has its moments"

Elena laughed, "Lots of fun too though. I still can't believe were like celebrities right now. Although I'm sure we will be forgotten 6 months from now." Trying to lighten the mood in the back of the black SUV.

"If you become Masterchef they wont."

Elena imagined that for a moment. Winning Masterchef. Claiming the prize and the title of it. Winning the money to start her patisserie in her hometown. Winning the book deal, it was a dream come true. Baking and creating for a living. Even if she didn't win this experience has changed her already and she would leave here different. She could no longer go back to the role of a florist. Her heart knew cooking was her passion; her everything and she knew her dream must be pursued and followed.

Klaus had turned back to look out the window and before long she arrived at the kitchen. Taking there places once again, the judges walked in from behind and the cameras rolled. Elena watched as Elijah and Rose walked past her. Then Damon strolled behind them, carrying an air of breezy authority.

Once Elena's eyes found his moving form they couldn't leave his body. Her heart started to beat and the familiar fluttering began in her stomach.

Rose, the famous food critic introduced the dessert week as the cameras rolled and the bright lights shone on each person. Elena stood at the second bench. She looked over to Damon and noticed his gaze on her, a small smile formed on her lips and she looked away from him in embarrassment. She had to be careful, the cameras would surely pick up on her budding attraction to him.

It was mystery box time. They were instructed to lift the lid and inspect the contents.

Chocolate.

A wanna be pastry chefs dream.

Elena's mind began buzzing with ideas. Elijah informed everyone that they would have three hours to come up with a dish.

Elena's mind was already pulling together an amazing dessert that would surely put her on top.

Getting to work on the judge's orders she began to gather utensils and other ingredients as quickly as possible. Andy happened to walk past Elena as she was making her way to the pantry, her eyes glaring at Elena with disdain. Elena ignored the gesture. She wouldn't let Andy's ploys to undermine her get to her. Surely it was just another tactic.

Elena brushed off 'miss flash my boobs to everyone' out of her mind and got to work. She was making a spiced poached meringue with chocolate custard and spun toffee.

Elena whisked the eggs whites forming white fluffy crests.

"Nice peaks" Damon commented with a smirk as he came up behind her.

"Excuse me!" Elena exclaimed turning around, she could smell his crisp aftershave, "I'm pretty sure I said no flirting" Elena mouthed silently looking around to make sure they weren't being filmed.

"I was talking about the meringue, Elena"

"Hmmm, sure you were," Elena replied turning back to her meringue mixture. She closed her eyes trying to fight the growing attraction to this man.

Damon moved around the bench so he was facing her on the opposite side, the cameramen came over and they both stood a little straighter, knowing the nation would be watching.

"And what are we making here today Elena?" The chef Damon had emerged, the hard and cool man who she feared yet made the pit of her stomach flame with desire.

"Today I'll be making spiced poached meringue with chocolate custard and spun toffee."

"Sounds delicious" Damon commented, "Don't over poach the meringue otherwise it wont be gooey on the inside." He continued to prod her, he was extremely passionate about food and he expected nothing less than perfection.

"Yes Chef" she replied.

The cameras soon left them and found another contestant to record, Elena and Damon both visibly relaxing once they retreated. Elena had finished whisking the mixture. It was perfect. She moved over to the stove and began to heat the milk and spices to poach it.

"I think this is the best dessert I've seen so far in this competition." Damon said, following her over to the stove top.

"They don't call me the dessert queen for nothing," Elena giggled as she whisked the milk and Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon moved closer to her walking around the bench, looking into her eyes, she matched his gaze, she felt like she was falling into those baby blues.

Damon begun to speak in a soft velvet voice she was entranced by the way his lips moved, "I prefer to regard a dessert as I would imagine the perfect woman. Subtle, a little bittersweet, not old-fashioned or extrovert. Delicately made up, not highly rouged. Holding back, not exposing everything and, of course, with a flavor that lasts."

"Well, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations Chef." She breathed. She had asked him not to flirt with her yet here he was boldly playing with her and she absolutely could not resist his charm.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked sincerely.

Elena remembered falling asleep in the clothes he left her in. "Not particularly."

Damon looked puzzled, his expression asking answers.

"Long story, we don't have time here, but one of the other contestants was in my room when I got home last night, she has suspicions Damon."

Damon's eyes darkened. Elena noticed his jaw clench.

"Who was it?"

"I'll tell you later. Damon, drop it."

"No." he said through gritted teeth.

Shaking her head Elena looked up at him. What they had was friendship yet he was so willing to defend her. Why?

"Andy."

"I'll deal with her."

"NO! What!? You can't do that Damon"

"Just leave it to me Elena." And he began to walk off.

"You are going to make it much worse, if you say anything she will know I was with you."

"Who said I was going to say anything?" With that comment he departed leaving Elena in a state, there were cameras and people around she couldn't just yell out to him to stop! Was he going to confront her now? She felt the hot tears in her eyes and she willed them not to fall. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and picked up her cooking again. She pushed what just transpired from her mind and tried to focus on the milk, which had began to curdle from the lack of attention. She dumped the pan with a loud clatter in the sink and started again.

It wasn't working.

She turned around. She knew Andy was towards the back of the kitchen. She searched and she could see Andy and Damon together but couldn't make out what was happening. It made her stomach churn to think that Damon could be potentially putting his foot into something when he could have stayed right out of this and she could have dealt with it on her own. Turning back to her work she plowed on. She had no choice. She was stuck at this workbench whether she liked it or not.

Putting the sweet spices into the milk she began again and she let the scent relax her. Cooking had always been a stress release for her and she would let it be that for her again.

Breathing through her nose, inhaling the cardamom and cinnamon infused milk her mind relaxed and body eased. She then smelt that delicious scent that could only signal Damon standing near her again. Her heart picked up in her chest as he whispered gently into her ear. His breath touched the lobe of her ear, she swore she felt his lips brush against them.

"Stay back today."

She turned her face to his, his lips merely inches from her mouth. Looking into his eyes, she needn't say a word. He knew what her answer would be.

With that he left her and she secretly hoped he wouldn't return to ruin her further. With every moment they had her feelings intensified and it frankly scared the shit out of her. She had never felt intensity like his before. And the worst part in this whole messed up situation was that she knew he was a playboy, he knew how to play the field, how to make a girl feel special and how the could become putty in his hands. And even with all this knowledge it didn't stop her from feeling the way she did.

* * *

><p>Plating up Elena felt pride in the dish that lay out before her. The parfait glass she had chosen to present the dessert in was perfect. Swimming in the chocolate custard was a small quell of meringue, delicately sliced fig decorated the top of the white perfection and on the side of her plate was the finely spun toffee for garnish. It looked divine and she knew it. She hoped the judges felt the same.<p>

Surprisingly Elena's name was called up first for tasting. She brought her dish up and each tasted the dessert set before them.

Damon was the first to pipe up. "You were right, they don't call you the dessert queen for nothing."

"Elena, this is absolutely terrific, you can taste each spice you have infused in the meringue." Elijah complimented.

"All I can say is I'm going back for a second taste." Rose said before digging her fork back into the chocolate custard.

"The only fault I can find, is that you made the meringue the star of your dish when we asked for chocolate to be the star. I'm not faulting your dessert but you didn't completely do as asked. Other than that great job" Damon informed Elena.

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she flushed crimson from embarrassment, but she wasn't disappointed some how she thrived off his criticism. He was doing it to better her, not weaken her.

Returning to her spot with an empty plate she felt elation at the success of her dish. She hoped she would win the advantage to choose the core ingredient in the invention test yet she didn't get her hopes up. She doubted the prospect though as from what Damon had said.

Each other contestant was called forward with their plates. The judges tasted. They left compliments and praise or disappointment and harsh criticism. The cameras rolled. The lights shone. It heated Elena's skin as she stood in the same position for so long. She was itching for them to finish, to hear who the top three were going to be.

After calling everyone forward she was elated and not surprised to hear her name be called in the top three. Klaus also made it into the top three with his five layer chocolate truffle cake.

Elena was hoping that she would win but never the less Klaus placed first and got to choose the main ingredient and hence the upper hand at next cook off.

Clapping erupted as everyone 'celebrated' Klaus.

A quiet girl called April tapped Elena's shoulder. "Your time will come soon." She encouraged Elena with a sweet smile and for the first time Elena felt a genuine warmth to a female in the competition. Elena thanked her and stepped back into the crowd as the judges wrapped up and filming ceased for the day.

* * *

><p>As the kitchen quieted down people were talking and laughing, some were asking questions of the judges, what was usually a bustling, energetic place became a quiet shell and her footsteps echoed in the large warehouse turned kitchen. Elena stood around the bench chatting with April, Klaus and Elijah. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around him, he was warm and open about his early career as a chef, he offered business advice as well and Elena lapped up every bit of information he gave. After a short time Elijah excused himself politely from the group, leaving the three contestants to themselves. Looking around Elena noticed they were the only ones left. Elena began to pull a chopping block from the cupboard.<p>

"You coming Elena?" April asked, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll be coming soon, want to practice a few of my techniques while I'm still here, it's easier here than at the house." Elena replied.

"Sure, see you later." April said. Klaus gave her a nod and they both walked out of the kitchen to the last remaining black car.

The contestants were allowed to stay back in the kitchen if they choose too, there was always so much food to work with, and it was just going to go off any way. Most of the others choose to stay back later in the week, but seeing as Damon had asked her to stay back today, so most likely knowing no one else would be here, she stayed.

Just thinking of his raven hair and passion made her stomach drop. Once again she would be entirely alone with a man who held some form of control over her. Never in her life had she experienced the intense desire she felt for this man. It made her want to run but she wasn't sure it was to the door or in his arms. Falling for this man made her want to scream because she had no control over it at all. As much as she pushed against her feelings, there they were again bubbling up to the surface and each time she put a lid on it they spilled over.

She heard his black designer shoes pound the concrete floor of the warehouse and her heart began to pummel in her chest. Counting each step till he reached her. And on the 27th step he was standing next to her. Close enough to feel the heat radiate from his body. Acting nonchalant she feigned disinterest and kept chopping the herbs, she felt his eyes watching her hands, the knife, the way she brought the blade up and down cutting tiny morsels.

He placed his hand over hers stilling the action. Looking at him finally he shook his head and began to show her how to cut them like a pro. The action felt foreign. The action of her hands and the action of her heart letting him in.

* * *

><p>Elena stilled under his hand. Her large brown eyes boring in to his with a mixture of desire, fear &amp; trust.<p>

From that day he first saw her application come to him he couldn't believe it. The thoughts of his childhood in Mystic Falls returned, in them were heartbreak & darkness but she and his brother were the only shining lights and now she had come back to him though some warped twist of fate. He didn't want to lose her again. Even if it just meant that they could be friends. But like she had said the previous night. He didn't know what they were doing. He wanted to know her again like he did when he was a child but this 'relationship' was far beyond platonic and his body yearned to know hers.

She was cutting the herbs all wrong. Mangling them actually. Causing them to loose their flavor by the way she sliced into them. Savoring her smooth skin he gripped her hand and showed her how to cut them properly.

He still hadn't told her who he was yet and he knew she couldn't remember him. He hoped as much. She was only young when they first met on that spring afternoon, he would have been about 10 and she was the same age as Stefan, just nearing the age of 5. He wanted to tell her, he tried, but he couldn't, not yet.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcomed, xoxo<p> 


	7. Fake smiles all round

**I own nothing. Just this juicy storyline ;)**_  
><em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat _

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

><p>For a chef his hands were incredibly smooth, the palms felt soft against her skin and she imagined what other parts of her body those palms could caress.<p>

At the thought her cheeks heated. Never had she felt this amount of desire and it scared her. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. To think that he could actually want her left her feelings in a quivering heap on the floor.

"Hi" Damon whispered directly in her ear.

"Hi, yourself" she replied in a hushed tone. They didn't need to be quiet but the moment called for it. Something had once again changed in their dynamic. It buzzed in the air.

"You're really doing that all wrong" Damon scolded her about the herbs.

Elena suppressed a giggle at his perfectionist ways. She relaxed her hand under his touch.

"Why thank you for so kindly taking over and showing me how it's done then" she replied.

"Always a pleasure to get my hands on you" he winked at her and yet he moved away slightly. Giving their bodies space to breathe. _Is it hot in here?_

"I'm sure playboy" she joked but it kinda hurt as well. Just before entering the competition he was seen in a hot LA night spot up close and personal with one of the most stunning models in the industry. He was a flirt and everyone knew it.

"And what are we making here this evening miss Gilbert?" Damon inquired of her with a smirk.

"Chef, I was considering making something Italian but I'm not sure what." Elena smiled at him.

"We'll luckily for you there happens to be an Italian standing in front if you" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"If I recall, I read somewhere that you're not actually from Italy." Elena joked.

"We'll no, not technically but my parents are, I live there and I speak it fluently, so yes, I'm claiming that I'm Italian."

Elena laughed flicking her hair over her shoulder "what!" She replied to his comment sarcastically. "You can't claim to be 'Italian' you either are or you aren't!"

Then she burst out laughing again. Damon joined in with her and she noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. They crinkled up and she thought he looked so young in that moment. Carefree. She enjoyed bantering with him.

Elena turned back to the bench eying the fresh herbs she was now chopping faster, yet more delicately with the large kitchen knife. Thanks to Damon's teaching she was learning more and more as each day went by.

"What's it like living in Italy?" She asked as she finished chopping the last of the basil & thyme. She would forever remember the smell of these herbs, they now reminded her of Damon.

"Its great, but I don't really get to see much of it, I'm always working in my restaurant based in Milan. Or flying to here to cater for a high profile function."

"You should take a holiday" Elena's eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't need a holiday. I love what I do. If you're passionate about something why take a break from it?"

"I can see your point" Elena said.

They were now standing close not doing anything, just talking. Elena felt the need to busy her hands to keep her focused on not doing anything reckless with the man standing beside her.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some tomatoes," Elena walked away from bench, making her way to the largest fridge she had ever been in. It was at least the size of her apartment and stocked every food item known to man. She loved it.

As she walked back out she noticed the faint sounds of music softly playing in the background. Damon was casually leaning with his back against the bench. He continually took her breath away and the look he was giving her made heat go straight to her core. If he could set her on fire with a look what would his touch do to her?

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus, look at those eyes, it's like there touching my soul, get a grip Elena!_ She reminded herself not to pierce the tomatoes with her fingers, but she needed to place the energy from his stare somewhere and unfortunately these were in her hands. She felt the juice from the tomato run down her skin. _To late._

She placed the tomatoes on the bench next too him and picked up the knife to chop them.

Then she felt his index finger run up the side of her arm where the juices from the tomato dripped. She watched as he put the tip of finger in his mouth and sucked it.

"God, I love tomatoes" he stared at her.

Elena didn't know whether to laugh or cry she was already a quivering mess around him.

"So what are we making?" Damon asked lightly like that whole sexual display never happened.

"Pasta?"

"Sure, I'm going to teach you how to make a traditional sugo, I've only ever shared this with my head chefs so consider yourself lucky I'm divulging this information to you."

They got to work seamlessly in the kitchen, Damon still intimidated her. Yet she watched in awe as he moved magically around the bench. He spoke with utter devotion about the food he was preparing. He respected each ingredient, each element of how the sauce was made down to the smallest detail.

He made her care more. His passion rubbing off on her, with each slice and stir she wanted to know more and she was hungry for the knowledge he possessed. Not only hungry for that either.

As he moved around the kitchen she watched as his muscles flexed deliciously under his shirt. He had taken his suit jacket off, thrown it off actually. And was now cooking in his white Hugo boss shirt and black suit pants. He had loosened his tie so it was hanging effortlessly around his neck.

He still made her call him chef and she secretly loved it.

She would never tell him that though.

He was stirring the bubbling sugo in the pot with a wooden spoon, adding more herbs when required and always telling Elena what he was doing and why.

He brought the spoon up and tasted, the look on his face signaling that his work was done.

"Wanna try?"

"Oh yes please Chef" Elena moved closer to him, he dipped the spoon back into the pot and brought it back up to his mouth blowing on the hot sauce. Her eyes never left his.

He brought the spoon to her lips and she willingly opened at his request. Wrapping her lips around it, the sauce hit her taste buds and she hummed in appreciation of his creation. Her eyes closing to shut off her other senses so she could enjoy the taste of the delicious sauce.

Damon pulled the spoon from her mouth and Elena opened her eyes to his face being inches away from hers. Up close his eyes shone crystal blue and she could swim in them for years. He looked down at her lips.

He came even closer and their lips touched so softly. He dropped the spoon that clattered on the floor and his hands moved to her hips. Clinging to her, bringing her flush against his body.

Kissing Damon was like fireworks on a dark night. Her fingers ran up Damon's arms and found their way into his hair. She tugged gently at the hair at the nape of his neck.

As they both leaned their heads to deepen the kiss, Damon's tongue begged for entry into Elena's mouth. She complied and the sweet kiss turned into something more intoxicating as they held each other more firmly and it deepened.

Damon's tongue crashed against hers. She relished the taste of him. Moving in unison their tongues danced as they gave into their passion.

He pushed his hips to hers and the fire within her ignited at his movement. She felt his erection press into her thigh and she let a moan escape from deep within her.

She could no longer deny the feelings she had for this man. She needed to give into them and once she released them she knew there was no turning back.

He turned her body so her back was against the bench, and picked her up by her ass placing her on the bench. The heat from her core placed deliciously close to his pant-clad erection. She controlled herself enough not to rub against him like some horny teenage girl.

They broke the kiss to come up for air. Panting yet firmly holding onto each other, neither choosing to let go.

She rested her forehead of his.

"That was some amazing sugo" she breathed heavily yet still smiling.

Damon planted a chaste kiss on her lips again, "I'm not sorry Elena, and I've been wanting to do that since you walked into that first audition."

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as the pads of his fingers ran delicately over her cheek.

Elena had no words all she could go was smile at him.

She felt like she was floating on cloud nine at the possibility Damon could actually feel something for her. Yet the cloud began to disperse when she realized what had happened. Their friendship had now taken a turn to romantic and this meant she could be kicked out of the competition, Damon could potentially lose his job and ultimately her heart could be smashed to smithereens. Something niggled at the back of her mind too.

"Let's finish off this pasta while we can" she said and he picked her up off the bench and placed her down on the floor before she could jump off her herself.

"You know what this means don't you?" She asked him. There was no way she would be a notch on his belt. She really liked him but could she trust him?

"Yes, I'm well aware of what in getting myself into Elena. I'm sure you are too, you're a big girl."

"I know but we could get into massive trouble with this" she place her hand on his chest.

Damon looked down and placed his hand over hers holding it in place. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to sound incredibly selfish when I say this but I need you to hear me out."

"Elena I will not let what we have jeopardize your place in this competition. Trust me on that. No one will find out about what is happening between us."

"What is happening between us?" Elena hoped. Hoped that he would give it a title. A name.

"I'm not sure, but I know you feel it too," he chuckled. "I just know I can't resist you any longer and even though I'm risking it all for you and we could get caught its worth it. Its worth all of the consequences for it."

Elena sucked in a breathe at his words. Even though he didn't label it. She cupped his face and kissed him again.

"I can't seem resist you either."

"Can anyone?" he joked against her mouth.

"Your such an ass" Elena rolled her eyes.

They went back to flowing effortlessly in the kitchen. They made the pasta dough. It was a first for Elena; she had tried in the past and failed miserably. Damon made it look so easy but also still messy.

He placed a dome of flour and durum wheat on the counter and made a little well. Cracking the eggs with one hand they fell into the hole in the flour. Damon began to spin his finger and added oil, as he needed it. His motion became faster and then the flour mess began to take form and molded into a lump of dough.

It was hard not to feel intimated by Damon in the kitchen and Elena stood there watching not really knowing what to do while he began to knead the dough.

She made herself useful, and got the pasta roller from the cupboard.

They ran the dough through it once it was ready and Elena watched as Damon's hands gently held the thin pasta. She was in awe that it didn't fall though his expert fingers.

Once the pasta had been run through several times it went into the boiling pot of salted water.

Elena noticed Damon's pants were covered in flour; his hair was sticking up as well as falling in his eyes. Flour had managed to work his way in his dark stands too.

"Your staring" Damon said.

"Your filthy." Elena gestured to his pants.

"The you probably wouldn't want me getting too close then?" Damon stalked next to her and she began to giggle trying to run from him as he chased her. Something within her sparked and the feeling of familiarity coursed through her.

Squealing Damon grabbed her and picked her up. Unyielding to her protests Damon took her over to a corner of the kitchen that had some couches and plonked her down.

"I'll plate up tonight, you relax" he winked at her while walking away.

Elena sunk into the couch and felt exhausted, exhilarated and extremely hungry. She could see Damon getting their dinner ready from where she was. She couldn't wait to try it. This was the first meal that she would officially taste of Damon's and she had helped him cook it.

He brought both the plates over and the pasta was twirled perfectly. The sugo they had made covered it and I too was a couple of basil leaves for garnish. It was perfection.

His creation and he had cooked it just for her.

He sat next to her and they dug in.

"Wow" was all that Elena could say. "This is amazing!"

Damon rolled his eyes. Of course it was amazing.

"Sorry" Elena said sheepishly turning to him. " I just have never eaten anything you have cooked before. I knew it would be awesome." She twirled some pasta on her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"We'll that's going to change" he replied. "Hopefully I'll be cooking for you a lot more often."

"I hope so too."

The rest of the evening was relaxed after eating they sat on the couch comfortably talking for what seemed to be hours. Elena couldn't get enough of talking to Damon and when he mentioned they should get cleaned up and leave the kitchen, she reluctantly agreed.

He drove her back to the house in his blue car again and dropped her by the gate. Kissing her gently on the lips before she stepped out of the car.

She walked up to the house. The lights were still on the inside. Elena opened the door into the house and was greeted in the main living area by a few of the other contestants. After some friendly chitchat she headed to her room to shower and get ready for bed.

She couldn't believe her whirlwind evening. One moment she tasted Damon's sauce the next his face was close to hers and he was kissing her passionately.

After her hot shower she got into her pj's and climbed into the top of her wardrobe where she kept her diary. Fishing it out of the suitcase. Once she had it in her hand, she jumped into her bed and settled. So much had changed since her last entry.

...

The next day she woke up spent. Late nights and early mornings did not mix with Elena and her wad felt foggy as she went in search of coffee.

It was early, about 5:30am. Even the sun wasn't up yet. April was in the kitchen as well making breakfast and looking chipper as ever.

"Want some?" April asked holding the steaming mug under Elena's nose.

"Please," Elena asked and April handed Elena her the untouched mug and poured herself another.

"Accomplish much yesterday evening?"

Elena almost choked on her coffee, but remembered that April knew nothing. It didn't help that Elena still flushed red from the memory.

"Hmm, ah yes." Elena room a sip of her hot coffee. Coffee made everything better.

"I'm seriously, like, freaking out. I have been so average. I feel like I'm sinking into the background in this competition." April sighed as she flipped some pancakes.

"Take a risk April, you just got to put yourself out there and when you do, it could be the most stupid or the best thing you have ever done." Elena smiled at April but also in the irony of her words. She could be speaking to herself.

"Thanks, I need some pushing. I'm always too safe. That's why I never get noticed." April smiled at Elena. She also offered to cook Elena some pancakes. Elena never said no to pancakes!

Elena liked April. She was sweet and kind. Probably the only other person in this competition that Elena actually got along with and she hoped she had found a friend in her. April was younger than Elena, she was only 19 and was the youngest entry. Elena and April talked until the cars came to pick them up and they continued talking in the car that they shared to the kitchen. It was in that moment that she saw Tyler stop Andy's car. He asked Andy to exit the vehicle. She thought she saw Andy's hands go to her face and than Andy ran away. _Okay that was strange_. Tyler was shaking his head as he walked off after her.

When they got to the kitchen it was the usual hustle, yet Damon was missing today. It was just Rose and Elijah at the front. Elena wondered where he was and if he was okay. She hoped he wasn't sick or anything.

The judges said nothing as the cameras rolled and they explained what was happening today. They took Klaus over to the large fridge to choose the main ingredient they would cook with today. Elena would have loved the upper hand today.

Klaus came out holding a large fish. It was whole with the head and everything. Luckily for Elena her father was a great fisherman and had taught her how to fillet and prepare fish from a young age. This didn't worry Elena at all. She felt her confidence rise.

The cameras stopped rolling while they prepped each contestant and the filming area for the days challenge. Mainly to decorate and make the place look presentable for the challenge. Having a large buffet of fish for each contestant to choose from. It was in this moment as she was talking with the other contestants she realized Andy wasn't here. _Okay this is really strange_.

Elena saw Rose walk past and took her chance to ask where Damon was. She hoped she just seemed curious to Rose an not like she really was desperate for information.

"Oh Elena." Rose sighed. "There has been some information come out that Damon has been seeing one of the other contestants."

"What?!" Elena's eyes went wide. _Shit_.

"Yes they are both being questioned and we will go from there once we find out what is actually going on."

"Both being questioned?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes. Andy is missing today too as you can see. Tyler received some information yesterday and the producers had to act on it."

Elena felt sick. She was going to throw up all over Rose so she excused herself politely and briskly walked to the toilets. She Locked the door behind her and sunk to the floor.

Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she realized she was just a game. She didn't actually mean anything to him. And all this time he was with Andy too? Elena placed her head in between her knees.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

Composing herself she smoothed out her clothes and stood tall. This would not affect her. Wiling away her tears and washing her face in the basin she choose not to let this get to her. She willed herself. It wasn't working though. _Come on Elena. What was that thing mom used to day? Fake it till you make it. _

There was going to be a lot of faking today.

* * *

><p>AN – Well and the angst begins! Has Damon been with Andy this whole time? Is her just a playboy? What are your thoughts?

Leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!

Thank you to every one of you who has reviewed this story. I try to get to each of you individually but for the guests who I cant reply too, THANK YOU! You all make my day.

xx


	8. Calling the kettle black

**I don't own anything... I'm just playing ;)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same... _

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>Fake it till you make it...<p>

And that's what Elena did. She choose not to let it effect her performance in the kitchen and she focused on the task at hand. She constantly fought her emotions each moment. Everything in the kitchen reminded her of the judge that was missing today. It was hard but she did it.

And she won the invention test!

She managed to fillet a large red emperor fish that every other contestant, including Klaus, mangled and sliced horribly wrong. she made a Asian salad to accompany it. It was simple, elegant & tasted amazing... The flavors of ginger, lime & soy were balanced perfectly. For someone who wasn't a big seafood fan she impressed herself. Even she would happily eat it. Damon would have loved it.

Because she had won the invention test she was now going up for a chance to win an immunity pin. She was meant to cook off with Damon in two days time but it looks like he wouldn't be back judging in this competition. She wondered if she would see him again & who would she now cook off with to gain immunity? The rest of the day dragged on as the contestants had an urgent meeting with all the producers and staff. They discussed what was happening with Damon and Andy and how they were looking into the allegations and making a decision on what would be done about it. All the while she was trying to act like it all didn't effect her. But once she walked into her room back at the house and shut the door behind her, her true feelings bubbled to the surface and she threw her bag onto the floor. _That bastard_.

It was dinner time in the house and most of the contestants were cooking and eating together. As well as gossiping nonstop about Andy & Damon.  
>Yeah she wasn't eating dinner tonight. She couldn't stand to be around the gossip any longer. She walked over to sit on her bed. burying her hands in her face and just cried. It was like high school all over again. Except worse because she cared for Damon, like she never cared for anyone else. Elena expelled every thought through shed tears, All the confusion that she held in all day. It didn't help that all anyone spoke about, when the cameras weren't rolling, were Damon &amp; Andy.<p>

_"Can you believe that Damon & Andy were together?!" Liz gushed to another contestant during the quick 15 minutes they had for lunch today._

_"No way...! I always knew she was a tramp, did you see her yesterday is that orange top? Flashing her puppies on national tv?! Of course he couldn't resist those implants"  
><em>

_"Did you see the way he looked at her the other day? Definitely something going on there."_

Deep down she knew that it was all good too be true. He was a playboy. Constantly with other women. It wasn't a secret. But what about all the kind and gentle words he spoke to her? The sweet kiss they shared with some much passion that Elena wanted to jump him there and then? Would he be that rude to flat out lie to her and deceive her just to get her in the sack?

She hoped not.

If all the allegations were true she would probably never see him again. Why would he want too see her again if this was all true? He had no reason too. There was a light knock on her bedroom door. It cracked open and April peaked in, breaking Elena's spiraling thought pattern.

"Are you okay Elena? You seem a little..." She trailed off.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired." Elena gave her a half smile.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk. It just seemed like something was bothering you today."

"Thank you April. It would be nice to have someone to chat too. I'm really missing my friends back home. "

"Me too." April smiled at her.

"Breakfast again tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"See you at 5:30, but your making the pancakes tomorrow" April winked then shut the door leaving Elena alone again.

Elena sighed and fell back into the bed with a soft thud. She stared up at the pristine white ceiling. Her thoughts returned to their previous pattern. yet there was that voice inside her, niggling, telling her not to abandon hope. But hope meant she would risk being hurt more so and Elena wasn't sure she could do that.

Then there was Andy. She wanted to do some serious damage to that woman if this was true. She wondered if she had been kicked out of the competition. She hoped so, she never wanted to see her again.

She rolled over to check the clock on the wall, it told her it was 9pm, it was early but she was exhausted so she showered and climbed into bed. hungry, sad & confused.

* * *

><p><em>Creak...<em>

Elena awoke in her bed. She definitely heard the door to her room open. Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest as she froze in place and adrenaline coursed through her veins instantly. Like in the moment you wake up from a horrible nightmare.

She kept her eyes closed as she could hear muted foot steps approaching slowly. Who ever it was, was scaring the shit out of her an she knew in a house full of people all she had to do was let out a mighty scream and everyone would come running.  
>She decided while her intruder was still half way across the room, she would quickly reach for her bedside table lamp, turn it on and then scream.<br>She moved like lightening and turned to face whoever it was. She was poised to scream bloody murder if needed.

It was his blue eyes that stopped her heart.

He looked so innocent and fearful all together. His features mashed in concerned expression. And his hands placed in front of him asking her to remain calm as he stood in the middle of her room.

"What are you Doing here! Get out of my room!" She whispered angrily.

"Elena I can explain. Everything that went down yesterday is not what you think." He replied etching closer to her bed.

"I don't know what to think. All I know is I don't want to see you." Elena noticed he was wearing casual clothes, dark jeans and a black shirt. His hair was messy. Wind blown from driving here in his convertible most likely. Even though she was livid, her body responded to him and she felt her nipples harden. She hated herself for it.

Shit...she remembered was topless under the blankets. She went to bed with no cami on and Damon happened to waltz into her room and felt the need to explain the situation. Well this was just perfect. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. Elena pulled the blanket up higher, hugging it to her chest. She already felt exposed enough.

"Can I just explain?" He asked, "if you don't want to see me after this I understand but I just want you to get the whole picture."

Elena nodded. She wanted to hear it for herself anyway.

"So when I spoke to Andy yesterday I fed her some lines that most women fall head over heels for. I didn't want her to bother you about me anymore and I figured that if I gave her what she wanted to hear she would leave you alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked confused.

Damon looked uneasy, "I think someone overheard and assumed we were together. It was a mistake and I never should have said it to her."

"What did you say Damon?"

"I told her she was a brilliant cook, that she would probably win the competition & that she was ... beautiful".

"You what!" Elena almost yelled. Then she remembered that it was the middle if the night and there were other people in the house. "I don't get you Damon. First you say I'm different but you tell her the same things you pretty much told me!" She growled.

"You are different Elena," Damon sighed.

"No I really don't think I am. I'm most likely just another notch on your belt. Another conquest, another girl to play with while your stuck here being judge not being able to do what you really want to do."

She wouldn't be played like this and frankly she deserved better if he felt he could act this way whenever he pleased. He couldn't just go around sweet talking every woman in sight. And Andy of all people! Tears flooded in her eyes and she tried her best to keep them at bay yet the more she willed herself not to cry the more she felt she couldn't.

"Just trust me when I say you are different Elena" he reached out for her hand. She shuffled back away from him.

"You do not get to touch me! How can you say that?" She wanted to wipe her tears but couldn't cause her hands were holding the blanket up. Instead her tears feel down her cheeks.

"I had too."

"Why?" Elena's voice faltered.

"Because if I didn't say those things to her then she would have known - she would have known that something was going on and I wasn't going jeopardize you!"

"Damon, you maybe rich, famous & ridiculously self centered but you cannot just go around telling people what they want to hear to get your way!"

"Oh trust me, I don't" Damon scoffed. "If anything it's polar opposite to that"

"Ha." She would not let him belittle her.

"I know what Andy is like, she would have kept digging until she found what she was after."

"How would you know what she is like?!" Elena questioned.

"Because I got her a place in the competition Elena." Damon said. "We were having a fling and I got her in!"

Elena slapped him with as much force as she could. She couldn't careless about flashing him accidentally now.

Damon rubbed the spot she slapped him, "Okay, I deserved that." Trying to ease the pain in his right cheek.

"You have some serious explaining to do Damon" Elena felt the tears well in her eyes, making her vision of him go blurry in the dim lighting. What was transpiring between them these past few weeks might not mean much to Damon, but she had opened herself up to him and now he was playing her? The stress of everything had caught up with her in the moment. The pressure of the competition, her relationship with him, Andy's bitchiness, not being able to even talk to her friends about any of this, It sent the years rolling down her cheeks.

Damon wiped the wetness from her cheek. "I'm so sorry Elena. It was before I met you." His hand cupped her face. She felt the urge to let him touch her, push him away and hold him there.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Elena wiped the tears remaining with the back of her hand. "Are you still seeing her?"

"No. I stopped seeing her the moment your application came across my desk." Damon searched her eyes. He was looking for forgiveness.

Elena shook her head not understanding. "What? Why?"

Damon looked undecided like a war was raging internally. He opened and closed his mouth a few times looking for the right words. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Huh?" Elena said stunned.

"We'll I am but I'm not. You don't remember me do you? Do you remember Steven?"

Elena thought the name rang a bell but she couldn't place it.

"There was a boy in kindergarten I was friends with named Steven." She said warily. What was he getting at?

"That little boy is my brother but now he goes by the same Stefan."

Elena's eyes widened.

"I'm Damien."

Damien the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes who she shared some of her childhood with. He was Steven's older, cute, big brother who would protect Elena from the mean boys at school. He would share his lunch with Elena. Climb trees with her and Adrian. He was there when she broke her first bone, got her first puppy and almost drowned in the lake. Then one day he just disappeared. Both of them. Their whole family up & left mystic falls without a goodbye. It broke Elena's five year old heart. That's why she felt connected to Damon, he was Damien. She had loved him like a brother when she knew him as a child and here he was sitting in front of her looking like the same little boy but only older.

"Damien!" Elena cried. She held into the blanket with one hand and wrapped the other around him. Pulling him tight to her. She nuzzled into his neck.

"How is this possible?" She felt ignorant for not realizing sooner.

"It's a long long story, one which I don't want to go into here but I'm so glad I have you back in my life. I always said I would protect you and even though I hurt you by what happened yesterday I was doing it to get Andy out of your hair." He touched her hair, stroking the stands down and rubbing the tips though his fingers.

"I forgive you" she replied. She really meant it. He was sincere and being completely open with her. How could she not? And this was her childhood friend in front of her. Someone who she thought she would never see again. Even though he had been an absolute idiot for what happened with Andy she believed him and she forgave him in an instant.

"This is so weird, have I stepped into twilight zone?" She laughed softly.

"It's not that weird, come on. Fate has lent us a hand in coming back together again" he smiled at her, under hooded lashes. "It's so good to finally tell you."

"So do I call you Damon or Damien?"

"Oh definitely Damon. I had my name changed when I was 18 but I left Damien long before that. That little boy is dead."

There was a sadness in his eyes that made Elena ache for him. She reached out to touch his hand which was resting on the bed.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but its.. I..." He faltered.

In many ways Damon was her idol. World famous celebrity chef, multimillionaire, holding the most Michelin stars of any chef or restraint in the world but right now he was just a broken man who needed her.

He moved his head closer to hers and then stopped, his lips were a few millimetres away from Elena's. she couldn't breathe, her heart was racing, it was because she wanted him to kiss her. He seemed to be waiting for her to give him a sign to say it was okay. She gulped and closed the distance, pressing her lips to his lightly. It felt like he gave her a shock, her body started to tingle and throb with the need for him to touch her. A thousand butterflies seemed to take flight in her stomach.

He responded immediately, pulling her closer to him and running his hands down Elena's back. He moaned into her mouth as he came to contact with bare skin.

She leant up and let the blanket drop from her chest. Both of her fingers weaved into his hair as her mouth locked onto his. Her body pressed up against his.

His hands went to her bare hips as he pulled her into his lap to straddle him. His fingers dug into the skin there deliciously as she kissed him, there tongues softly caressing each other, tasting, licking and she made little circles with her hips begging for more. She needed to feel him.

Elena let out a soft moan feeling Damons bulge in his jeans press into her inner thigh. He was so close to her core and her body craved the friction. It was like Damon had lit a fire deep inside her that only he alone could quench.

Nothing mattered right now except them.

"Elena, I have wanted you from the moment you walked back into my life." He left wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone and down her shoulder.  
>"Do you always sleep like this cause if you do I'll be sneaking in here a lot more often." she could feel him smirk into her shoulder."Oh Damon" she moaned as his mouth moved down, she pushed out her breasts eagerly awaiting his tongue to glide over them. His mouth locked onto her nipple and he gently swirled her pink bud in his mouth while sucking gently. She moaned in pleasure as the need for him rose and sent electric jolts straight to her core. Her face was in his hair, he smelt amazing and she breathed him in. She dry thrusted against his erection again and she could feel how wet she was. His tongue made it's way back up to her mouth and he kissed her passionately. She opened her eyes slightly to see that Damon's were shut tight, his eyebrows knitting together.<p>

She needed to feel his skin on her now. She lifted the hem of his shirt, Ripping it up off his body and throwing it on the floor. She pressed her chest against him again. Relishing in the closeness of their embrace and her pert nipples rubbing against the hard planes of his chest. His finger inched slowly to the hem of her pj shorts. his finger slowly dipped inside as she rode him. Just before his fingers made their way to the hair that covered her honeyed center she froze.

"Damon, wait." she spoke breathlessly into his mouth.

"Why?" He asked, gripping her at the hips again grinding her down on his rock hard member. She didn't know how to put this, so she was just going to come out and say it.

"I'm a virgin."

Damon still held firmly into her hips. But released her from rubbing down on him. "I want you so incredibly bad but if you don't want to do this now, we can wait."

"No, no. I want too I'm just a little nervous." She leant back brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I think we should wait." He said.

"No I want this." She placed his hands on her breasts.

"I want this too" he said looking at her perfectly round mounds and palming them. "I _really_ want this. But I also want you to scream out my name when I take you and you won't be able to do that here." He smirked at her. Fire fanned throughout Elena's belly at his words. Her core ached for him to be inside her. His words ignited something primal within her. Yes she wanted to be loud when he finally claimed her. She wanted to shout out his name in ecstasy. She knew he could make her. This man completely consumed her and now she knew that he didn't want Andy, that nothing had happened between him and her since before she had known Damon she wanted, no, needed to know him on a more intimate level.

* * *

><p>AN - So instead of replying to the lovely, amazing reviews, comments (and theories!) I thought I'd give you some of answers you were all wanting and a little tidbit of what's to come in a new chapter. Yes this story is rated M and it's about to get a lot steamier! I do have some delicious smut planned but if you have any requests send them though and I will see if I can try and fit them into the storyline.

So he finally told her that he knew her. Any thoughts on what his past is? Kudos to the couple of people who guessed that Damon was with Andy prior to the competition ;)

Please review seriously it does make me type faster and feeds my muse :) you guys are the best... Seriously...

Jess Xoxo


	9. Sugar, spice and all things nice

**I own nothing. TVD and Masterchef are just the catalyst for my imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.._

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_

_You gave me life and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>Rolling over to feel the side of a cold bed after a night spent in someone's arms was never a nice feeling. Elena sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned. She couldn't help feeling disappointed that Damon was no longer here. She knew he couldn't stay, that he couldn't wake up holding her in the early morning light, but it didn't change the fact that was how she felt.<p>

After their heated make out session, Damon and Elena fell into a comfortable silence and she fell asleep wrapped in his arms, his legs tangled around hers. It was perfection.

In the morning light she now had so many questions, her mind was reeling at last nights revelations. Damon was Damien, he childhood friend, her memories of him were profound yet fuzzy. It was so long ago. Why had he changed his name? And where was Steven... Stefan... Regardless of it all, her mood was night and day compared to how she had been feeling yesterday.

Elena checked the clock on her nightstand. It was a few minutes till her alarm would go off and she would meet April for breakfast. She turned it off and bounded out if bed, taking her pj shorts off replacing them with fitted black pants and a mint green laced top that reminded her of a Tiffany & co box. It matched her mood perfectly. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she headed for the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

She pulled the frying pan from the cupboard and contemplated on cooking either chocolate chip or blueberry. She decided on blueberry, there was enough calories being consumed already this week, no need to add more, she thought. As Elena's head was buried the freezer searching for a bag of berries she felt a pinch on her backside. whirling around, her long hair got in the way of her vision and she slammed her forehead into the freezer door.

"Are you okay?" Damon laughed quietly as he took her in his arms. Elena hissed, bringing her hand to her head to feel the damage. "Yeah"

At least she wasn't bleeding. But a very large lump was beginning to form. She could feel the blood rushing to the area.

"Here," Damon passed her the bag of frozen blueberries she was looking for. "To stop the swelling" he was holding back from laughing and Elena gave him a scowl, then winced in pain from screwing her face up.

"What are you doing here?, I thought you had left." She asked.

"I was just about too, but came to say goodbye cause you were no longer in bed and I really had to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Elena gave him a quick smile. He stayed. Her heart fluttered. "But you have to leave, like now" Elena looked around, concern worrying her features, "April is meeting me for breakfast now. If she catches you here..."

Damon gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay, okay I'm leaving. I'll See you soon." He walked out of the kitchen and Elena slumped against the fridge letting out the breath she was holding in. ..This sneaking around will be the death of me

She turned around to start on the pancakes and she heard April come into the kitchen. Great timing.

"You will never guess who I just saw!" She whispered to Elena. The surprise on her face was evident as April kept from jumping up and down on the spot. "Damon! I just saw him walking down the hall. He gave me a nod and walked out the back door. I wonder what he was doing here!"

"Yeah, I wonder." Elena laughed nervously.

"Did you see him? No one else is up." April asked.

"Ah, yeah I did. I wonder why he was here, maybe he was meeting Jules? Discussing what happened yesterday and all?"

"Highly unlikely at 5:30 in the morning don't you think." April said suspiciously, Elena had no concern that April knew it was Elena Damon had actually been with not Jules but she tried to fill April's head with ideas to keep her off Elena's scent.

"I don't know April." Elena shrugged. "Coffee?" Asked Elena, as she filled the coffee pot.

"Sure." Smiled April, "I'll do that. Your job is the pancakes, oh dessert queen." April took over from coffee duties.

Elena and April flowed into a casual conversation over breakfast. They ate over the counter not bothering to sit down as they wolfed down the blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. Elena couldn't help but feel bad for lying to April. She was nothing but kind and sweet. But it's not like she could tell her what was going on between her and Damon. No matter how much she wanted a girlfriend to divulge in.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" April asked. Sipping the last of her coffee.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure if I would call him a boyfriend but something is definitely going on." Elena smiled. She wasn't lying. He just wasn't back in her town.

"I'm sure you miss him. I have a boyfriend back home but I'm starting to crush on one of the guys in the competition. I know it's not allowed but I can't help the way I feel." April sighed. She looked defeated. Elena knew the feeling all too well.

"He is just everything I want in a man, and he loves food. My boyfriend at home couldn't care less about cooking and my dreams. I guess that's why I'm attracted to Klaus."

"Klaus!" Elena exclaimed. "You like Klaus!"

"Elena," April replied obviously embarrassed. "Shh."

Elena was shocked, April and Klaus were like chalk and cheese. How she could like him was a puzzle that Elena couldn't fit together.

"He is just so... Sexy! And mysterious you know. And he knows so much about food. Not to mention he is a little bit scary and completely ruthless." April joked pretending to swoon and fall over as she spoke about him.

Both the girls laughed hysterically.

After their breakfast was cleaned up they sat down on the lounges and chatted while the remaining contestants got up and had breakfast, as well as preparing for the day ahead in the competition. Elena heard a door slam and looked over to see a frustrated Jules on the phone storming out of her room into her office. Shouting expletives down the phone to whoever she was speaking with.

Elena wondered if Damon still held his place as a judge in the kitchen. She knew he wouldn't care either way most likely. He seemed to have an air of confidence that also screamed I don't give a shit.  
>That made her wonder about Andy too. People were still talking about them openly and Elena wanted to scream at them that they didn't know what they were talking about. It took most of her self control not to say something. It pained her to let him deal with all the mess.<p>

April was talking about her friends back home and it made Elena's heart ache for Bonnie and Caroline. It had only been such a short time and she was missing them like crazy. They were in many ways her family. She saw them more than anyone, they knew her... The real her. And it hurt that she was experiencing something magical with Damon and she couldn't share it with them. Maybe Damon would let her use his phone to call them?

"Elena what's wrong?" April asked as Elena wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit sentimental is all." Elena dabbed the corners of her eye with her finger.

The day flew by in a flurry of ganache and making frosting as the challenge was to make the most unique topping for a cake. Elena went for a salted caramel fudge frosting and won Elijah & roses hearts over even more so. All the while she missed her Damon.

She kept looking at the spot he would stand in expecting him to appear out of thin air. No one had spoken to any of the contestants about his return. Or Andy's for that matter. She assumed they had been dismissed from the competition. Yet she hoped that on some off chance he would come back. She, like everyone else knew he pulled the ratings, if they sacked him the show would most likely take a nose dive.

She hoped for a debrief sometime today but it never came around.

Curling up into bed after another long day was one of the best feelings. New sheets had been put on her bed. As much as she tried to let sleep take her it wasn't coming. She tried reading, counting sheep. Nothing was working. She made her way into the kitchen and boiled the kettle to have some tea. Maybe that would calm her down. She felt like she was I'm knife point. She desperately needed to see Damon. She wanted to know what was happening and if was coming back. And not only did she have questions about the competition but also their relationship. Last night was amazing, she had to admit. The way Damon caressed her body with his hands made the fire inside her ignite.

She had to see him.

Going back to her room she put on a floral linen baby-doll dress, she loosened her hair from her tie so it fell over her shoulders in a soft wave. She put a touch of mascara on and some gloss. She pulled some wedges out from her wardrobe and grabbed her wallet. With her shoes in hand she quietly walked bear foot out of the house through the back exit. It was early only 9pm but everyone was so exhausted most of the others were in bed and the others that were up were reading quietly on the den . They would never know she was gone.

When she got to the long driveway she ran to the main road as fast as she could to flag down a taxi. It wasn't to long before one pulled over and she jumped in, panting both from the run and adrenaline of doing something so totally off limits.

She gave the cabbie the address and slunk back into the seat putting on her shoes. Perfect.

It wasn't long before they were turning off to a slightly familiar road heading south. Elena's heart beat increased as she realized what she was doing and for what reasons. She just couldn't stay away from him.

Pulling up to the empty street Elena gave the can driver his fare. "You gonna be okay miss?" He asked politely.

Elena nodded, "yes, I know where I am. Could you pick me back up in an hour?"

"Sure ma'am"

Elena stepped out and walked briskly to the train station making a bee line for the lift that would take her up to the aviary. She hoped that Damon would be here. If he wasn't she had wasted her time.

Stepping into the empty elevator Elena pushed the button to get her to the top floor. Not long after she stepped in she was stepping out to a very crowded, very drunk atmosphere. There were people everywhere. Music was thumping and the bass and drums were infecting her body. She decided to head over to the bar first. She past throngs on people drinking and smoking out on the foyer. Why was a weeknight so busy!

She made her way up to the bar and after a long wait for her to actually get served she was fronted by Alaric. _Thank you sweet baby Jesus_Elena thought.

"Elena!" Ric exclaimed excitedly "well well well, what can I do for you little lady?"

"Hey Ric, I'm looking for Damon. Is he around?" Elena shouted over the bar.

"Sorry, he isn't here tonight." Ric said while pouring a beer. He tilted the pint glass he was filling so a head wouldn't form. Her heart sank. "But, I can call him if you would like?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"That would be great, thank you!" Elena beamed.

He made her a drink before heading out the back of the bar to phone Damon.

Elena sipped her drink while waiting. It was absolutely packed. People were touching her on all sides and she swore she felt her butt being pinched._ Hurry up Ric_. She pressed closer to the bar counter waiting as she watched the stainless steel doors.

It felt like hours but he returned in a few minutes later. "He won't be long." Ric informed her with a wink and went back to serving drinks.

Elena turned around to look for a seat but they had been taken away to accommodate for all the people in the vicinity. She decided her best bet was to stay at the bar.

Anticipation built up within her. She couldn't wait to see Damon, touch him - smell him. She never felt this way before. Desired someone this much. it scared and exhilarated her all at the same time. She wanted to know everything. She had so many questions for him. Elena tapped her foot in impatience.

As her Bellini cocktail slipped down her throat easily her body began to sway softly to the music and she began to loosen up a bit. The alcohol left her body feeling warm and free.

Elena played with the rim of her glass she felt a tap on her shoulder. Damon was standing behind her with a fierce look on his eyes. He was donned in black from head to toe and his hair was messy. Just the way she liked it.

"Elena you shouldn't be here." He spoke harshly to her.

Elena's face twisted as she felt a stab of rejection.

"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the throngs of people dancing and grinding against each other to Calvin Harris' latest hit.

Pushing open the kitchen doors she walked in behind him as he let go of her wrist. He looked around, the kitchen was bustling and when the chefs noticed he had walked in their eyes bugled and they put the heads down, seeming to work faster then previously. Nothing like a surprise visit to motivate, she thought.

Damon walked around the corner and she followed which led them into a large storage room. He shut the door behind them and turned to crash his lips against hers.

Elena faltered then sank into the kiss, giving him entrance into her mouth.

His kiss was rough and needy, something she had never experienced before. The emotion coming off him was almost palatable and It made Elena shudder.

Damon broke the kiss and left Elena panting for more.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled at her.

"I needed to see you. I didn't know when I would get to next."

"Fuck Elena!" He ran his fingers through his raven hair.

Elena didn't seem to quite understand his obvious panic. She had been here before, with him late at night. She begun to assume that he felt like it was only okay to sneak around when it was on his terms only.

"What's wrong?" She asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion of her previous thoughts.

"I can't believe you just came here, your risking everything you know," he said shaking his head.

"I already know that Damon, just by being with you." She rolled her eyes.

"It's bigger than that right now Elena. Elijah, Rose, Tyler and majority of the staff are in the restaurant right now finishing off dessert, then they are heading over to the bar for drinks. Their probably making their way over now."

"Shit."_ Fuck... Crap... I'm screwed!_

"We need to get you outta here but the only way is through the bar's elevator, then there is the possibility that you have already been spotted, you know that the show is airing now. People know who you are Elena. If someone photographed you here..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry Damon." Elena felt the tears welling. Not again she moaned internally. lately all she did was cry on front of him. She willed her tears to stop. She wouldn't cry in front of him now.

"It's done now." He eyed her, looking here up and down. His eyes stopping at her legs. She felt herself blush at his gaze. "God, you look good enough to eat."

"Why are they here?" She asked braking him from his revere.

"I need them to understand what actually happened with Andy. And they also needed to hear it. It looks like at this point I won't be losing the judging gig. But you being here could ruin that, plus your own place in the competition. Lets just hoped no one has seen you." Anger lace his voice.

Behind the closed door Damon and Elena could hear Elijah's voice asking another chef if he had seen Damon. They couldn't hear the chefs reply. Damon looked at Elena. Lifting his fingers to his lips telling her to keep quiet as he slipped out of the storage room closing the door behind him.

Elena strained her ears but she couldn't hear anything. She remained still as the seconds ticked by. She waited for Damon to return but he didn't. Crap. How long was she going to be stuck in here for?! She looked around and decided to sit on one of the empty crates. She didn't have the time on her so went by immensely slow. Before long Elena's eyes grew heavy and succumbed to sleep propped up against the shelves that stocked, flour, sugar and her future dreams.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

Under his calm exterior Damon was going out of his mind. Elena was stuck in the main storage room of his restaurant probably wondering where the hell he was while he was entertaining and providing free drinks for the producers and other judges.

"So, then I said to Mandy, suck it up love, it's only going to get worse!" Rose laughed with the rest of the team. Damon vaguely heard her but his thoughts where situated elsewhere. He managed a tight smile to make it seem like he was engaged in this stupid conversation.

He had asked the execs, producers and the other judges to his LA nightspot to explain what went down with Andy. He told the truth, leaving out that he had previously been sleeping with her of course and he completely left Elena put of it.

They weren't happy about it but he still had his job. Not that he cared either way, but he wasn't prepared to leave yet because of Elena. God she had potential, and he wanted to guide and mentor her in every which way possible... And not just in the kitchen. He had thought of asking her to drop out of the competition, offering her an apprenticeship in any one of his five star restaurants but he knew she wouldn't take it and after more thought he knew she could win Masterchef. It wouldn't be easy, and it would be difficult keeping his relationship with her a secret but it would be worth it for her to feel like she had accomplished something on her own. And not by his hand.

"What about Elena?" Tyler asked gaining the others opinions. This spiked Damon's interest in the conversation again and he listened intently to the answers while seeming nonchalant.

"She a beauty that one," Elijah commented. "Great in the kitchen, passionate, I can see her going very far, she needs to listen more though. She has a lot to learn."

Damon laughed internally. Elijah was right.

Everyone else agreed and Tyler decided that Elena needed more camera time. She was a front runner and it seemed the audience loved her. She had fan mail coming in as well as several job offers come her way. Tyler wanted to use her more to promote the show. Damon wasn't sure how he felt about that.

It had been thirty minutes since Damon had left Elena in the store room. It didn't seem like the team was ready to leave anytime soon. They all looked comfortable drinking his wine which of course happened to be $100 a bottle. Damon tapped his foot impatiently as he slumped back in his chair. Fuck.. He couldn't help but feel bad for her even though it was her fault for coming here.

He thought back to last night. They hadn't really had a chance to talk yet, about what they 'were' and also about his past, something that he would rather forget about but he knew she needed answers. Thoughts of last nights kiss also made his body react, he felt the bulge in his jeans grow as he reminisced about Elena's sheet falling from her body revealing her perfect breasts to him as kissed him.

He shifted in his seat and prayed that this meeting wouldn't go on any longer than it had too.

Over an hour later Damon was walking the last executive out to the elevator. He shook Damon's hand before stepping in and wishing Damon a goodnight. Thank God that was over.

Damon turned and rushed through the crowds of people, people were trying to stop him, wanting a photo or an autograph but Damon was in no right mood for that tonight and declined each request. Some people flipped him the bird, usually that would result in Damon getting security and kicking people out but tonight he couldn't careless.

Stepping into the kitchen Damon noticed all of the chefs had left for the evening, it was past service time and now only the bar was operating, Which was Ric's side of the business.

Opening the door to the storage room, he found Elena sleeping upright, her right shoulder and head leaning against the shelves. Her mouth was open slightly as she snored quietly. She looked cute. It brought back memories from his childhood

...

_"Elena"_

_No answer._

_"Elena" He yelled a little louder._

_Nothing._

_Tap, tap, tap, he threw some pebbles at her window. _

_There was still no answer. _

_He climbed the tree adjacent to her bedroom hoping not to fall or worse a break a branch as he inched his way to the window and sat on the edge of the sill. Looking over he saw her sleeping in her pink Barbie bed. Her Teddy was cuddled up under her chin, she it took everywhere. He was so dirty. She wouldn't let her mom wash him. Yuck, Damon thought. But he felt the same about his lucky baseball shirt so he kinda understood._

_She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He was torn. They were leaving. They had too and he had come to say goodbye. But with that little mouth hanging slightly open breathing in and out quietly, he couldn't bare to wake his angel. So he went back the way he came, running back to his house in the still night. Forever etching the memory of her in his brain._

...

That was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, only if he had known that all those years ago.

He walked over to her and knelt down so his face was inches from hers. He would be forever stunned by the beauty he found there. She was an angel. His angel. He brushed his knuckles against her face starting at her temples as they made their way to her chin. She woke slowly and took in her surroundings. She looked confused for a moment then she seemed to remember.

"Hey" he whispered looking into her brown doe eyes.

"Hey back" her voice groggy with sleep. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah" he replied. "It only took an hour and a half but they have all gone home now."

"I'm so sorry Damon, I shouldn't have been so reckless."

"Don't worry about it. What's life without a little bit of stupidity?" He smirked at her. "Now, lets get you out of this store room, I'm sure you have had enough of being in here."

He held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he relished the smoothness of her skin. He pulled her closer to him and embraced her. His nose buried into her hair. She smelt of apples and cinnamon. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame and he traced lines up and down the middle of her back. She trembled at his touch. His desire for her skyrocketed as she placed her small hands around him and pulled herself closer. He couldn't fight his growing erection. Every small touch from her made him feel like he was going crazy.

They stayed like this for sometime before making there way out of the bar, down the elevator and to his car.

Damon opened the passenger door for her and once again she opened his from the inside. It was a kind gesture that Damon wasn't used too.

"I should take you back to the house." he said as he started the ignition. "But I'm not going too."

"Where are we going?" She looked over at him with a mixture of excitement and lust on her beautiful features.

Damon drove his car off the curb. "Back to mine," He replied. "To my bed."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

I've just joined Instagram if your on there... Follow me at fashionista1988_ for updates and general idiocy (make sure you put the _ at the end too other wise it won't be me you're following!)

Reviews are better than candy canes dipped in milk chocolate and covered in sprinkles! Merry Christmas to all my amazing readers.

Xoxo


	10. Dining together

A/N – Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and added this story to their alerts. Seriously I love you guys and wouldn't be doing this without you! So this is the chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for. It's explicit. Just a warning again, this story is rated M, and its going to get a lot more racy from now on. I really had to build Damon and Elena's characters up to get to this point and there is much more development for them to come. I would like to take a moment to thank the wonderful, amazing _**Livialovesdelena, **_she has taken time out of her day to go over this for me and I so appreciate it. Oh did I mention she is a writer here on ff and also a CHEF! How cool is that?! She has an amazing story on here called "The Sire Bond." Go and check it out, you will not be disappointed. Anyway, enough talk let's get into the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer – I own nothing, just this yummy story line.<strong>

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm taking you back to my place... To my bed."<em>

The pit of Elena's stomach twisted into several small knots when Damon told her he was taking her back to his place. A mixture of excitement, fear and lust swirled around in her stomach, making her feel giddy and nauseous all at the same time.

"Okay." She said, gripping the leather seat of his car tightly as they drive down the dark LA streets.

He knew she was a virgin. Heck, she knew she was a virgin. She had come close to losing her virginity a handful of times, yet it never felt right. Something in the back of her mind always told her to stop what she was doing. That was the reason she had broken up with her last boyfriend; he was sweet but he wanted more and Elena couldn't offer that part of herself to him. That was now over 4 years ago. Plus, It was hard meeting people in a small town. Everyone knew everyone and there was no one that sparked her interest since him, but now, Damon had come blazing into her life and nothing had ever felt more right. Sure circumstances were not ideal but she wanted this. It just didn't help that she was nervous as all hell.

It was a short and silent distance to Damon's place. Elena wasn't sure what to expect. In true fashion, he surprised her again by pulling up to quite a retro shabby chic two-storey townhouse. The exterior was white with detailed wooden frames surrounding the windows and doors. It was one of those places, you literally walk out the front door and you're on the road.

The townhouse didn't feel like him and his showy exterior, but Elena was beginning to understand that there was a lot more to this man than meets the eye.

Damon parked the car and he gave her a look that made her legs turn to Jelly. Damon knew what he did to her, which made a smirk ghost his lips.

Stepping out into the night he walked around to open Elena's door. He took her hand, which she placed in his. She loved that he touched her constantly. The night air was cool and she felt the breeze through her clothes. It was considerably colder than when she had left the contestants' house. Damon moved closer to her without saying a word and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to his chest.

"Home, sweet, home," he said as he dug out his keys and opened the door.

When they walked inside, he switched on the lights and Elena took in her surroundings, there were books everywhere. Not just cooking books but English literature, and research journals. That's what stuck her most. Damon didn't really put off a bookworm vibe.

The place had such a rustic feel and she felt instantly transported back to her childhood when she would visit his home back in mystic falls.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't catch me," he giggled as he ran from the parlor into the large Library. We aren't allowed there, Elena thought. Mr. Giuseppe always gets so cross when we play in his special room. Oh well, this is fun and he will never know, she thought as she chased after her friend; Her little gel glitter sandals slapped on the hard wood floor.<em>

_"Wanna bet?! I could catch you with my eyes closed! " Elena squealed in delight as she almost caught him but he quickly accelerated. Teasing her in the most boyish way._

_"Whatever!" He laughed at her._

_Even at five, Elena's will was not to be tested and she closed her eyes and began to chase after him. She could hear him laughing at her as she ran around in circles and swirls trying to catch him. She was beginning to feel really dizzy. That's when she stumbled and bumped into one of the very tall bookshelves. Her large brown eyes flung open in surprise as she looked to see some very heavy books about to fall on her!_

_Luckily Damien was there to shield their fall. He pushed her carefully out of the way and the heavy books fell on his back. He gasped in pain from the thud, which winded him._

_"You Kay? Lena?" He asked obviously in pain._

_Elena nodded as tears steamed down her chubby face. She looked around in fear of Mr. Giuseppe. If he saw that they were playing in here they would be in so much trouble.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The memory startled her. All these things that were coming up to the surface, that were long since forgotten.<p>

"I'll be back in a moment," Damon excused himself and walked through to another room. "Make yourself at home." He called out from the kitchen. She was dying to see it but that could wait for another time.

Elena stood in his parlor looking around. She assumed the whole house was his; gosh this place would cost a fortune she thought. She walked around taking in titles of books and different pieces of art that were mounted on the walls. She couldn't help but notice there were no photos of family or friends and it made her heart heavy. Was he alone? With no one but work and his career to keep him company?

She walked up to the floor to ceiling mahogany bookshelf, she fingered the spines of the books and picked up Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice, Elena had read it once in college.

"Wine?" Damon graced back into the room, he had removed his jacket and was holding two wine glasses and a bottle of 1954 Pinot Girgio.

"Yes, please" Elena replied.

Damon poured the wine and handed her a glass. He stood over her and held a smirk on his face.

"What?" Elena laughed after she took a sip of the smooth sweet liquid.

It flowed down her throat and she instantly felt a little less nervous. Calm flooded her senses.

"Nothing," Damon said, still smirking drinking his wine.

He walked over to his iPod dock and pressed play. Soft music flooded the room as the husky tone of Ed Sheeran wooed Elena.

"No, tell me" she inquired.

"You're beautiful."

Elena blushed at his words.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

Elena nodded and put her wine glass down on the side table next to her.

Damon held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. In all her years Elena found it funny that she had never actually danced properly with a man. Sure, she had danced once at prom with her high school date but this was different. This was tension filled and deliciously intimate.

He placed his hand on the small of her back causing her body to fall against his, completely flush. She felt every inch of him against her frame as she nestled her head into his neck. The smell of him was everything she ever wanted her man to smell like, musky yet fresh. She inhaled deeply.

They swayed to the music, losing themselves in the lyrics. The fingers of the hand that were placed on Elena's back began to make small circles, rubbing her flesh over her dress. The other hand came up to cup her face as she looked at him.

Closing her eyes she leant up to kiss his lips; Those lips that were utter perfection. They began to move under hers. Slowly at first, then became more fierce with each movement. Even though in some ways she was a naive young virgin, she still knew about sex, and her body wanted him. Oh so badly.

Her hands came up to run her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, she pulled him even closer. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth.

Then he pulled back, making Elena feel slightly embarrassed at her speedy pace. He looked into her eyes as he held her heart shaped face in his hands.

"Are you okay with this? Cause if you aren't all you need to say is stop, and I will." He looked so full of concern.

"I'm not going to ever ask you to stop." She whispered, as a look of desperation became him.

She leaned into kiss him again. It was almost as if floodgates opened and their bodies responded to one another in blazing passion. Elena pushed herself onto him, in turn pushing Damon up against the bookshelf. She wrapped her left leg around his waist, and as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it, hard, grinding his pant clad erection into her cotton panties. Damn it she thought, if I knew tonight was the night I was going to lose my virginity I would have worn something sexier.

She moaned mutely as he flicked his hips slightly, grinding into her pubic bone sending electricity through her body.

"I want to throw you in my bed and never let you leave." He spoke in between wet kisses.

"Then do it." She replied.

Damon picked her up by her ass, as she wrapped both legs around his waist. Still kissing, he walked them awkwardly to his bedroom, which was up a small flight of stairs. He fumbled with the doorknob and kicked the door open.

He walked her into his room, which was shrouded in soft candlelight. Elena looked around and smiled knowing that he had anticipated her saying yes to him. With her still wrapped around him, he walked her over to his California king bed. Elena mentally noted that all his furniture was mahogany, as he laid her down gently on the soft duvet.

He placed her hands above her head, and trailed his fingertips down the sides of her body, leaving fire in his wake. When he got to the hem of her dress, he grabbed it and went back up the way he came, taking the dress with him and leaving Elena in her underwear.

Damon looked at her like she was water, and he was dying of thirst. He began to kiss below her bra, and she gasped at the softness of his lips touching an area that had never been explored before. He took his time with her, leaving wet kisses all over her torso.

She could feel the wetness seeping in between her legs, her cotton panties were now drenched. She rubbed her legs together to find some release but it was insufficient.

Damon reached under her back and unclasped her bra with one hand. Elena couldn't even do it with one hand; She wasn't sure if she should be impressed with the action or annoyed. Yet, she disregarded her thoughts as Damon pulled her bra away from her body exposing her bare chest to him.

She wasn't sure if it was from her state of arousal or that the room was slightly cold but her nipples hardened once the garment came off.

"You're utter perfection" he mouthed under the curve of her right breast. She looked down at him as he lavished her with his tongue. Running over her nipple, sending shock waves to her heated core. A gasp left her lips as his mouth locked around her nipple, suckling gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh the things I could do to you," he spoke seductively.

His words coupled with his intense blue eyes made Elena sallow hard.

"The things I could show you." He said as he blew on her nipple, making it perk up even more.

The areola erupted in goose bumps around the edge. He smirked.

Elena had no words, partly because she felt embarrassed, he was like this sex god and she felt incompetent. She stared at him, begging with her eyes to continue.

"What would you have me do to you?" He asked in between kisses as he made his way over to the other nipple.

Elena hissed when he sucked on her left nipple, crying out from the sheer bliss his mouth gave her.

"Make..." She began but his tongues rhythm on her nipple made her lose her train of thought.

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Make love to me, Damon," she whispered.

"Shall I make love to you with my mouth first? I want to taste you." He went back to kissing her body, making his way further south. He wasn't asking her, more so, asking himself and Elena felt entirely self conscious at the thought of someone kissing her down...there.

"No... No, no." She said trying to shut her legs but he was already between them, so her mission was futile. "You can't do that, Damon, it's embarrassing."

"Why?" He asked her puzzled.

"Just because."

"Please?" He begged.

It was a sight she wasn't sure that she would see again, Damon begging. "If you don't like it I'll stop."

Elena hesitated, her body was screaming at her to let him, but her mind was not keen on the idea. In a second, her body had won out and she agreed by opening her legs up and letting him continue his descent.

"Trust me Elena, we are both going to love this." He smiled seductively at her.

His face hovered over her cotton panties, she could feel his hot breath ghosting over her delicate lady parts. He hooked his index fingers on either side of her panties, pulling the fabric down her legs and throwing them off the floor.

Elena felt incredibly exposed. Her instincts told her to close her legs and when her body obeyed her thoughts, Damon gently opened her sex once more, exposing her most private parts to him. He basked in the glory that was her, so utterly bare and open to him.

Deciding to go with it, Elena relaxed and let the passion of the moment overtake her.

Damon leaned in to kiss her, and when his mouth made contact with her clitoris her body just about jolted off of the bed. It was the lightest of touches making her hunger for more. A whimper left her mouth as she waited for his next move.

She looked down at him between her legs, his blue eyes bore into hers and his eyes held a smirk as he came into contact with her core for the second time, this time he didn't stop. His tongue softly caressed her clitoris, all the way down to her opening. She moaned as his wet tongue slid up and down, causing her hips to lift off the bed, begging for more.

Damon groaned as he wrapped his arms around her thighs pulling her closer to his mouth, tasting more of her. His tongue was making small circles on her sex, they were lazy and wet, making her cry out in pleasure. She had never experienced this level of pleasure before. It was intoxicating and the more she had the more she wanted.

Damon continued his now relentless pursuit of her orgasm by inserting a finger into her tight vagina. The intrusion made her yelp when he entered her, as she had never even fingered herself before.

She was happy to masturbate occasionally, but she was quite naive with her own body, but this was amazing. His finger slowly delved in and out, being coated in her juices. Stretching her out as he licked her clitoris. She was on cloud nine as he leisurely gave her the most pleasure she had ever experienced. Her whole body felt like it was humming, glowing even, in the midst of his ministrations on her body.

Shortly, he inserted another finger causing Elena to hiss in equal pain and pleasure. She could feel the tension in her body increase as the pace of his fingers increased and his tongue moved faster on her clit. Elena's head thrashed around, her body began to writhe as she reached the cusp of her orgasm.

Then he stopped abruptly, leaving her hot and wanting.

Elena opened her eyes as Damon stood up and unbuttoned his pants, his erection sprung free and he pulled a condom out of his pocket tearing the wrapper. He placed the condom over himself, rolling it down his shaft.

Elena was hazy from lust but she noted that he was huge, massive actually. How would he fit? She didn't really care. She knew he would, they were made to do this. Her body needed him, craved him. Her pussy was throbbing with wanton need for him to be inside her. To break her virginity.

He crawled over the top her body quickly. Hovering over her.

"See told I told you, you would love it" he smiled a crooked smile. Elena's juices were still coating his lips when he leaned down to kiss her before she could reply. The taste of her on his mouth made her even hotter. She bucked her hips up to find his erection.

Damon pulled back from her face. "It's going to hurt babe, just for a minute." He whispered. "If you need me too, just say the word and I'll stop."

Elena nodded.

He placed his member at her entrance, coating the head of his penis in her sweet juices. As he rubbed his erection over her folds. She moaned at the velvet feel of his erection pressed against her most sensitive parts. The slightest butterflies fluttered in her stomach, as she realized she was about to give Damon a large part of who she was.

Then he entered her swiftly and painfully. Elena screamed out in pain as his whole member entered her. He stilled above her, waiting for the pain to subside. Their eyes were boring into each other's as he filled her to the hilt. It felt like home to her.

He began to move slowly at her reassurance the pain was gone. He was resting on his elbows next to her head, his mouth peppering her face with kisses as he slowly entered in and out of her core. Rolling his hips with each thrust.

"Elena... Your so tight" he growled above her.

He filled her perfectly with every roll against her pubic bone. His large member filling her, sending pleasure throughout her body with each thrust. He hit her clitoris deliciously when his pubic bone met hers. Their cries were move fevered now; Elena was still so tightly wound from when Damon went down on her.

She could feel the same incredible tension building in her body. Damon was moving faster on top of her. She opened her eyes to watch his face. It was a glorious sight seeing Damon Salvatore brought to his knees. His eyes were scrunched up and his mouth was open, panting as he drove into her. His black hair sweaty and hanging in his eyes.

The sight of him undid her and she cried out as her orgasm overtook every nerve in her body, starting at her sex and exiting at her toes and fingers.

Damon followed when she orgasmed and they came together in beautiful unity as he pumped his seed into her.

He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily from the release and exertion. Elena smiled happily, she was so glad she had never given away her virginity to just anyone. That she had given it away to someone who meant so much to her. Damon kissed down her neck, she was breathing hard and utterly spent.

"That was amazing, Damon," she said catching her breath still.

"It was, wasn't it?" He replied. "You're going to be sore tomorrow though." He smirked at her.

She could already feel it as he pulled out of her, the dull painful throb and she felt insanely empty. He pulled the condom off wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it in the rubbish. Moving over to the bedside table, he opened the top draw and popped two Tylenol from the packet. He also gave her a bottle of water from the same drawer. She gladly took it.

Damon then crawled back into bed with her, gathering her up into his arms spooning her from behind. Their breathing had evened out now, basking in the after glow. Damon searched for her hand, he laced his fingers with hers.

"What am I to you?" Elena whispered.

She needed to hear it from him. She probably should have asked him before they slept together. The answer to this question would break her heart or build it into something more beautiful.

"I think..." Damon paused, considering his words wisely. "I think, you're the love of my life."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later back at the contestant house...<em>

April needed to see Elena, she had just overheard Jules and Tyler talking about Andy's return to the competition. She was in the sitting room across from Jules' office, reading and painting her nails when she overheard the news. Well, she didn't over hear it was more like she eavesdropped, but not on purpose, she was just in hearing range.

April walked up to Elena's door, it was closed and the lights were off. She hoped Elena wouldn't be frustrated about waking her. She tapped lightly on the door with her knuckles.

No answer.

She knocked a little harder.

Nothing.

She was probably out of it. April opened the door quietly. Peeking into the dark room. She had to tell Elena what she had heard. She knew Elena and Andy didn't see eye to eye and April, being Elena's friend wouldn't keep this from her. Plus, it gave Elena time to prepare.

"Elena?" April whispered loudly into the room. Her eyes began adjusting to the darkness.

"Elena, wake up! It's important!" She spoke a little louder.

When she had no reply, she considered leaving and waiting till morning but she caught sight of the bed. It was empty. April walked further into Elena's room. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Nope, the door was open and light was switched off.

Where was she?!

That's when April saw the pink journal on Elena's bedside table. She went to walk out but it kept catching her eye. Maybe that would tell her something to the mystery of where Elena had gone? April was worried for her. They weren't supposed to leave the house without requests. They weren't prisoners here but technically they were not allowed to just walk off the premises without permission. Was she okay? Her inner monologue was conflicted at the thought of even reading her new friends private thoughts. No, I won't do it, she thought.

April walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed together. It just didn't make sense. She went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Hopefully, it would calm her racing and erratic mind.

The house was silent now, except for the kettle that had began to boil.

That's when she heard the backdoor open. Soft footsteps followed and then another door open and close.

April abandoned her tea and made a beeline for Elena's room. She opened the door to see a messy haired, blushing Elena who was dressed in wedges and a floral dress. Her eyes wide like a deer stunned by head lights.

"Okay," April said, "I need to tell you something, but first you have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em>follow me on twitter 1988fashionista &amp; instagram _fashionista1988_ (sorry in previous chapter I left out the _ at the front.)<em>

_xoxo  
><em>


	11. The cook off

_**Hello! Is anyone out there ;) I just wanted to say THANK YOU for your patience with me & this story. Its taken a while for me to update and I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. There has been a few things like writers block and what not, anyway I'm not happy with this chapter but I'll let you be the judge of that. Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me about this story. Thank you so much. I love that you all love it and it makes me so happy to hear that you are all hanging out for updates!**_

_**This story, is now dedicated to my good friend Livi (Livialovesdelena) who passed away on 18th February 2013, she had been hit by a drunk driver and had been in hospital for months. She was not only an amazing writer here on ff (please go read her story the sire bond, its amazing) but a good friend and the beta for this story. I miss her so much and I hope this story does her justice.**_

_**I would like to thank Erin, who beta'd this chapter for me. She is now managing Liv's account as liv had written a few more chapters to post and is fast becoming a close friend. Thanks for all the late night emails and helping me with this story hun. **_

_**Enjoy reading, this chapter is the longest I've written and I hope you enjoy some fun before the drama starts...  
><strong>_

_**Leave me a review, would love to know your thoughts.**_

_**Jess xoxo**_

* * *

><p><em>Spread my wings and make me fly <em>

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_ When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat _

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's POV<strong>_

The extravagance of the mahogany filled room paled in the sight of what he had just experienced with her. Elena. He was alone now, his thoughts keeping him in quiet company as he pondered why he had actually told Elena he thought he loved her.

What was he thinking? He had slept with her once and he was already losing his goddamn mind. This wasn't him. Wasn't his style, giving himself away was something he never did. He needed the control, he liked it but with her it was new and old, exciting and refreshing. And no control, she held it all in the palm of her hand. He would do anything for her. He always had. It was something he craved but couldn't possess without her.

He couldn't understand the hold she had over him. Actually, it had been like that ever since he had known her. When he was a little boy, it was in the form of her protector, whether play yard dramas or hurting herself. Now it was something entirely more.

But did he love her? Could he? Everything in his body, mind and soul wanted too.

Damon didn't love easily. He didn't do love. He fucked and fled. That was his style and he was totally fine with that. Food was his passion. His first and only love. He could express how he felt though his food, could define perfection by plating a masterpiece. To be completely honest, he didn't want to love.

Having several restaurants all over the world Damon rarely had time for a girlfriend. He never wanted a relationship. Sex was important. The intimacy it brought wasn't, he couldn't care less about the women hanging off his arm at every event. They were toys, easily disposed of once he was bored. All they cared about was status and being on his arm, and not forgetting the Milano blanc's and Mimco bags they sported when out with him plus They all knew that they would never have anything more with him - it was all a show with fast food sex included.

Yet Elena was different, she always had been.

Damon rubbed his eyes. He started back in the Masterchef kitchen tomorrow. It was going to be an early start coupled with a long day of being the hard ass again. He looked at his bedside clock Damon groaned as he rolled over, pulling his sheet over his head. Sleep couldn't come soon enough.

...

The next day Damon was up and looking sharp by 5:30am, his driver was waiting down stairs. He sprayed some cologne on quickly and took his time with each step. He was expecting to see some lower level assistant or PA waiting for him but she bitch Jules was waiting in his informal lounge. He didn't like her, she didn't like him. They kept their relationship professional but the odd dig at each other never went astray.

"Had company last night I see?" She began to walk to the door not before looking over at the half full champagne glasses that were still on the side table from last night.

"That's none of your business what I do in my personal time," Damon put on his suit jacket that he kept in his upscale mudroom and opened the front door letting the chill morning breeze blow into the house.

"Seeing as I'm your PA I will see it to make it my business. Plus I've been asked by the producers to keep an eye on you after what happened with Andy"

"But nothing happened with her. Remember?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yes but Tyler doesn't want a repeat of any rumors" she told him as he closed the door behind them and locked it. "It would cost the show to much, we would lose viewership and not to mention losing our top spot on national TV, so I'm here to not just be a PA professionally but also personally from here on in"

Damon saw red. "No, they can't fucking do that. This is not what I signed up for when I came on this show."

"To bad. It's done. If you want to be on this show, this is what has to happen. I'm not happy about this either, you not my most favorite person"

"Fuck this" Damon mumbled under his breath as he stormed past Jules and made way to his car. There was no chance in hell he was riding with her. He would drive himself to the kitchen this morning.

Once his car started he revved the engine, his car coming to life with a growl as he sped off. He left Jules for dust. Clutching the steering wheel he conjured up the words he would be having with Tyler in a few short moments. There was no way this was happening. They couldn't delve into his personal life like this. It would mean Elena and him now had no chance, and he couldn't let that happen no matter how against the rules their relationship was. If Jules was constantly monitoring his life Elena wouldn't be in it the way she had been these past couple if weeks.

Driving was close to the kitchen when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He looked down to see Jules number flashing. He threw the phone down into the floor.

This shit was not going to go down well with Tyler.

Damon's car flew into the circled driveway of the kitchen. His wheels screeched under the force as he braked the same time as the contestants where exiting their vehicles. _Oh, just peachy_.

They all wore the same shocked looks on their faces at seeing him. A mixture of what was sure to be intimation and intrigue. He spotted Elena in the crowd and his angry calmed considerably.

Jules pulled up behind him and gave him the death stare. Getting out of her car and marching over to him pointing her finger like mother scolding her disobedient child. "Damon!" She screeched. "In my office. NOW!"

Rolling his eyes he stepped out of the car.

He lazily followed Jules into the kitchen, where he had been dismissed form a few days ago. They made there way up the flight of stairs to a room that was used as an office.

"Close the door" she said, still angry. Damon raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight in defiance.

"Sit" she commanded. He didn't move.

"Fine" she huffed, "I don't like this... You don't like this. But it has to happen. It's my job. Just be a good boy and it will all be fine."

Damon crossed his arms. She didn't just tell him _to be a good boy_ did she? He clenched his teeth together to stop from exploding.

"I don't know why you're so upset, you're mainly working anyway."

"Haven't you ever heard of invasion of privacy? Maybe I should buy you a dictionary"

"Have you got something to hide?"

"No" Damon lied. "Even if I did, it would be none of your business."

"Well consider it like a helping hand in your life then."

"I don't need or want a helping hand." Damon walked out the room. He was not here to be coddled or babysat. He was here to judge, teach some amateurs how to cook and now, to get to know Elena and guide her in her dreams.

"I doubt Tyler will budge on this stance Damon." Jules called out.

"Oh, we will see about that." He spoke under his breath.

...

"I'm not budging on the issue Damon" Tyler stated not even looking up at the enraged man at his door.

"I'll quit" Damon threatened from door frame not even wanting to walk in his office.

"No you won't"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"I just know the likes of you Salvatore." Tyler sat up straighter in his chair giving Damon a hard stare. "You egotistical types are all the same. You care about one thing and one thing only."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Power."

"Fuck you Lockwood"

And with that, Damon walked out of the office. Tyler had no idea why Damon was still in this competition, but he was right. He wouldn't leave, he couldn't now.

He would be long gone on a plane back to Milan if it wasn't for Elena. She was the only thing holding him in this.

Fuck! He was seriously whipped. The side of him that seemed more like himself urged him to blow off the competition and leave. But he couldn't be selfish with her. And it would be selfish if he up and left now.

One thing was for sure they would all be kept in the dark about his relationship.

**_Elena's POV_**

April knew.

She knew everything from the moment she opened the door catching Elena with sex hair.

"You didn't..."

Elena's eyes darted around trying to think of any excuse, any lie to get out if this messy situation She was about to put herself in.

"You did!" She squealed excitedly.

"Shhhhh!"

"Who... Which one are you sleeping with?!"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone April." Elena tried to level her voice, keep it calm and steady. But it just sounded shaky and panicked.

"Elena," she stated waltzing into the room and perching herself on my bed. Folding her legs as she waited for the secret Elena didn't want to tell. Obviously not leaving until she had answers. "I can practically smell the sex coming off you." She said sniffing the air.

Elena huffed. She was cornered and there wasn't a damn thing She could do about it. She just hoped that She could trust April enough to keep her secret.

"Damon" Elena's whispered hoping no persecution was on the other side of the statement.

April's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"I though you were sleeping with another contestant but a judge! THE judge?!"

"Please don't tell anyone" Elena begged her. The first time in my life she had been reduced to begging. She hated it.

"Your secrets safe with me." She smiled, "I won't tell anyone" she tapped her nose. "Oh my god! That's why he was here the other morning! He had visited you!"

Elena told April most of everything, except the finer details but also explained to her about our childhood and how he had suddenly left mystic falls without a word. Surprisingly she was fine with it and promised not to tell. I still felt uneasy I wanted no one to know but as much as I wanted to keep it a secret I couldn't lie, and it would have been a very crappy lie at that. She knew from the moment she caught Elena the night before something fishy was up.

Now being the day later Elena was prepared and feeling better than ever - bar her newfound friend knowing her dirty secret. It wasn't something she was happy about but nevertheless, she couldn't lie to April and she certainly couldn't weasel her way out of the situation. Elena stared out the window and daydreamed as she remembered the slow passionate love making with her superior. Her insides clenched as she remembered his mouth on her, his tongue doing things she thought would never happen to her.

The contestant's cars pulled up to the kitchen to begin filming. No doubt it would be a grueling day of interviews and cook offs. When everyone was walking into the kitchen they were confronted with the scene of Damon flying into the car park followed by a pissed off looking Jules. Damon looked just as angry, seething under his cool exterior.

He looked at her, which seemed to calm him somewhat then he burst inside leaving everyone with gossip on their tongues.

Elena wondered what was going on and couldn't wait to quiz him on the bizarre entry. April looked at her puzzled and Elena answered with a shrug.

...

Terrine. That was the challenge today and Elena hated every moment. She hadn't decided if she hated it because Damon was in a foul mood or because she was simply outside her comfort zone. When Damon came out of Tyler's office this morning he hadn't said anything to her. Well he said something flippant about her cooking. Was she a one-night stand? What had happened? On top of the stress from the competition she was now worrying about what was going on with him. Rolling her eyes she looked at the ingredients before her on the bench - duck, herbs, butter breadcrumbs. She had never made a terrine before and luckily everyone had been provided a simple recipe for the dish.

"Elena" Damon spoke to her in a stern deep voice; she didn't even realize he was behind her, which made her jump. "Let me smell it." It wasn't a question.

He took a spoonful of the mixture, smelling the flavors, then tasting a small amount.

"It needs work; the flavors need to be balanced. Add more marjoram & some port."

Then without another word he walked off. She was confused with his coldness today. Terrine was a difficult dish to accomplish and it's not that she needed or wanted his help but she wished he wasn't so stern with her after last night.

She splashed some port wine into her dish along with the herb and mixed it though. She smelt and tried a small section - it was raw after all - and feeling satisfied with her efforts, wrapped up the meat and placed it into the water bath.

It was going to take at least 2 hours to cook. She looked at up the large red clock in the center of the kitchen and sighed. Elena got to work cleaning down her bench and went to do her interview about her dish in a room shooting off from the main kitchen. It was down a long hallway that was lit with small down lights that looked as if their permanent setting was always on the lowest.

She was just about to open the door when rough hands grabbed her by the hips from behind and pulled her backside abruptly into his hips. His scent enveloping her as he gently grabbed her face with the other hand, kissing her passionately. She lost her breathe as his tongue swept along the edge of her lips begging for entry.

She pulled away from his touch. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Don't even ask. I'm still to pissed to even talk about it."

He went back to kissing her and she closed her eyes as she welcomed him in and every rational thought flew out the window in the heated embrace. A soft moan escaped into Damon's mouth as the kiss became more passionate. He spun her around so her front was now facing him and he pushed her roughly against the wall with his body. The reaction made her breasts push against him and her hips met with his as left a trail of fire with his hands though her hair and over her face. His finger tips leaving ash in their wake. It was if she had forgotten about everything - even time it self stood still. The competition didn't matter right now, all that mattered was him and his touch on her body. He ignited things inside her she thought she would never experience; the heat in her belly spread below and she felt herself getting wetter. He pulled away panting leaving her begging and wanton. The coldness had been forgotten now had been replaced with searing heat.

He pulled away and looked both ways down the hall.

"Come with me" he breathed huskily, "We don't have long."

This was so wrong, her brain was telling her. Tell him to stop, tell him he is out of his goddamn mind doing this here and now. But her body would never betray her heart and her heart was telling her this is what she had been waiting her life for, that this is what life truly was... Living on the edge, being reckless and jumping into passion wholeheartedly.

They walked into the interview room; he was obviously waiting for this moment with her. The interview room was the only room with a lock on it. Once the room was locked from the inside you were granted complete privacy. And the camera only rolled when you set it to begin filming.

As soon as they walked in clothes were being shed. She couldn't strip down fast enough. She needed to feel her naked skin pushed up against his. Last night was not enough and this was nothing like last night. The passion that over took her now so animalistic and wild.

She had striped off to her underwear, it was a lacy black matching set. He kissed her passionately once again and pulled away to push her breasts together in a delicious way that made her moan in pleasure. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her the swell of her breasts as her ran his fingers over her flesh, her kissed his way down her neck and planted wet kisses over her cleavage. At this point her core was throbbing for him and she could feel her desire dripping for him. He rolled her nipples under the fabric of her bra, which sent electric shocks to her clitoris; she wasted no time herself in pulling down her underwear and discarding them.

Damon lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Eager are we?" He teased.

"I can't wait any longer." She replied, "This is what you do to me Damon."

The interview couch was near them and Damon instructed her place her hands on the back of the couch for support. His fingers ran down her back and over her ass and delved a finger into her pink flesh. Elena stifled a moan in pleasure as his middle finger ran over her, sliding in her wetness.

"Fuck" Damon groaned. "You're so wet."

He crouched down, positioning himself so his face was inches from her ass. He spread her cheeks and tasted her from behind, his tongue working its magic quickly on her most sensitive area.

"Oh my god!" She cried, as his tongue slid up and down her nether lips and begun circle that delicate little nub. The room began to spin as her eyes closed and she felt the shock waves through her body. The small room was stifling and she broke out in sheen of sweat as he brought her to the brink of pleasure with every lash of his tongue, with every hungry suck and nibble. She was his banquet and he feasted on her. Elena bucked and moaned as he delved inside her with his tongue, lapping up her juices.

Abruptly He stopped and Elena was left panting and on the edge of an orgasm. She was covered in sweat.

He knew her, knew every part of her, It felt that way yet he had had many a women on his arm in the past so he knew how to please a woman, make her beg. He was making her beg right now.

"I... I have this need Damon," her voice began to fade hanging in the air, "Fill it" she swallowed. "Fill me."

Elena was still resting her delicate hands on the couch, Damon stood, rolled a condom on. He placed his hands on her backside and grabbed her hips as he entered form from behind. Filling her to the hilt as he slowly slid inside her. They moaned in unison as his cock stretched her, there was a dull pain from the previous night but she was so wet, so in need that it was worth the throb of pain in exchange for passion.

He pulled out and entered again this time sweeping the hair that flowed down her back and kissed her shoulder. He kept a steady pace now; the sound of flesh meeting filled the small room and the silent groans echoed off the walls. Excitement filled Elena, knowing that meters from there secret rendezvous her competitors were cooking. The judged were comparing and her and Damon were in the back room having sex. It was so naughty, _so unlike her_.

Damon pumped into her and she could feel her body building with sweet anticipation of her impending orgasm. Damon was running his hands over her back, over her body. She turned to look at him. His gaze caught her off guard. The intensity she saw there frightened her and turned her on even more. The right coil inside her released as he began to rub her clitoris. Her eyes begun to roll into the back of her head with each thrust of his hips.

"That's it Elena" he moaned, "Come for me."

Elena clenched her teeth together to stop the scream that threatened to escape her lips. Damon pumped into her harder as he came along with her with a deep growl.

"Oh my God, Damon" she whispered out of breath as she slumped over the couch.

He collapsed on her, mindful of his weight as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her, still connected as aftershocks over took their bodies. Their breathing begun to slow.

"Ready to talk yet? You're acting all weird." Elena asked as she pulled her shirt over her head and fluffed her hair out.

"Fucking Tyler & Jules have put me on house arrest" Damon rearranged the last of his clothes. "We're going to have to be more discreet than we already are."

"What?"

"I'm not happy about it Elena, but they're watching me and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

He walked up to her and touched her face.

"But I had to see you, touch you again. These moments could be rare and I don't know how I'm going to do this."

She held his hand in place. Not wanting this moment with him to end. It was like time was all theirs right now and nothing existed beyond the scope of the room. But unfortunately it did and the competition awaited and they had to get back out there, like, _now_ or someone would notice.

"When can we talk or be together again?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure but I'll always find a way." He winked.

He picked up his suit jacket and put his arms though. "I need to go but at least a have something to keep me warm at night, the sight of you bent over won't be leaving my thoughts anytime soon." He kissed her and was out the door in a flash.

How was she supposed to do her private interview after that?

...

She sat in front of the three intimidating judges as they eyed her duck terrine with criticizing eyes. Before them with a plate that she was completely proud of yet outwardly she didn't want to put on a show so she sat quietly in her chair.

"Elena, please, tell us what you have prepared for us?" Elijah queried.

"I've prepared a duck terrine that is coupled with a salad of rocket, grapes, fried pumpkin slithers & a apple & cinnamon sauce."

It was a somewhat simple looking dish but one she hoped would have the flavors to knock their socks off especially Damon's. She began to nervously play with a ring on her finger as they divided portions amongst themselves. Elena wondered if Damon tasting her cooking would always intimidate her.

He caught her eye and gave her a small smirk, as he tasted her food. There was a glint in his eye as he chewed and they didn't once take their eyes off each other. The attraction to him was palatable as they eye sexed each other. He swallowed and went for a second taste this time lapping up as much of the sauce with his fork as he could.

Rose was the first to speak.

"That terrine, well what can I say miss Gilbert? You have exceeded my expectation of you again. Perfect"

Elena broke out in a dazzling smile.

Elijah also complimented her and her technique with something so new to her. She thanked him sincerely and anxiously turned to hear Damon's critique. She fidgeted in her chair as he took his time.

"The balance of flavors is just right, I'm glad you choose to use the port. It adds a kick." He said.

"I also can't compliment this sauce enough Elena. It's _so juicy_ it's to die for, I could _lap it up_ all day" She knew he wasn't talking about that sauce. A flush filled her cheeks and she thanked God for makeup to cover it right now.

"Thank you Chef" she replied. She could feel the heat from his suggestive stare remind her what try were getting up to only an hour ago in the back room.

She picked up her plate and left the judges to there deliberations. She sat with the other contestants as they each filed in and out with empty dishes. Some people looked happy others miserable. Obviously what they cooked was not up to par. Elena was feeling pretty confident in herself, not only in her cooking skills but knowledge that Damon was fast falling head over heels for her. She just needed to work out what she was feeling for him exactly. She knew she was falling hard for him. But how could she have a proper relationship with him if all they could do was have sex in the interview room? She should have been feeling ecstatic right now but all she felt was despair in the pit of her stomach.

...

Elena had won with her duck terrine she had plated up. When Damon had called her name the other contestants around her congratulated her and hugged her and April gave her a wink from where she was standing in the group.

The camera panned into her and she did a little victory dance.

"I wouldn't be dancing so soon Miss Gilbert" Damon's smooth voice interjected into her little parade. She stopped and looked at him quizzically.

He stood confidently as another camera came around to him. Only the smirk he could do so well was plastered on his face.

"The good news is that you could potentially gain an immunity pin in the next few days. The bad news… You're going up against me to win it."

Elena smiled cheekily at Damon, she was feeling confident in her cook off with him to gain immunity, and by the way he was speaking she knew he wouldn't take it easy on her. She hoped he wouldn't. Elena heard a snicker from a certain returned women who she wished had been not invited back into the competition. Andy.  
>Elena turned around to state at her. It was an involuntary action and Elena glowered at her. Andy just crossed her arms and returned her stare.<p>

"I'm sure you can live up to the challenge, Elena?" He played.

"I sure can, looking forward to it. Salvatore"

The gloves were off and boy was she looking forward to it!

...

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"And your time begins now!" Elijah shouted though the kitchen and the contestants roared and cheered from the upper balcony of the kitchen over looking the kitchen where Damon and Elena were cooking off against each other.

Elena eyes opened in a flurry and she raced to put all the utensils and pots on her table. There challenge was simple - cook of between a celebrity chef and a home cook - the prize? Immunity for next week, regardless if she cooked a horrible failing dish next week she couldn't be eliminated.

She could here Damon behind her, in his own makeshift kitchen bustling around.

Her mind wanted to comprehend that she was cooking against one of her idols and her secret lover but it's wouldn't let her. She was too busy to even contemplate it. With two hours only to plate up a Chinese three-course meal she didn't have time to ponder. Although she had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to kick his ass in this challenge - mainly to prove to him what she could do but doubt niggled in the back on her mind.

She was off to a good start with the chicken broth and she was assembling her dumplings to be ready at the last minute to serve with her broth for the entree.

Damon walked past her bench after emerging from the storeroom with a basket of ingredients, with that smirk and twinkle in his eye. "Broth is boiling over Gilbert" he winked at her.

"Shit!" She cried and raced over to the stovetop to take the pot off heat. Her delicate slow shimmering stock was now bubbling and boiling over. She could still use the stock, she just hoped the flavors with still resemble a something light and not overtly strong.

Sighing she got on with it as her follow contestants and April where up the top of the balcony encouraging her to continue.

"You can do it Elena!" April yelled down.

"Kick his ass!" Someone else said - Elena couldn't remember who - she was too flustered. She looked up and have them all a quick smile. She noted Andy was the only one off from the group watching down on her with no emotion. Elena's glared up at her and she turned around determined to win this mainly just to shove it in her face. She still didn't get how Andy could hate her so much based on a mere speculation – even if it was true.

She began on her main course char siu chicken with fried rice - simple yet bursting with amazing flavors. She made a marinate and placed the raw chicken in - but something wasn't right with the chicken she pulled from the fridge. Slime oozed form the skin and it smelt like something that had been dead for a lot longer than a day or two. She screwed her nose up as she threw the off meat in the trash.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus shouted from the balcony.

"It's off" Elena replied screwing her face up. She looked up to see Klaus and Andy with smirks plastered on their faces. She had nothing else to say to them, her gut told her what she didn't want to know and she walked with a hurried pace into the large freezer to get some more chicken meat. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to spill.

It was in the freezer she bumped into Damon.

"Oomph, sorry!" She said as she wiped a stray year from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Damon said, his features morphed to concern.

"It's Andy, she hasn't even been back two days and she is already sabotaging me"

Damon nodded. "You can beat her, you're amazing. Don't leave her get to you. She can only pull you down if you let her pull you down."

Elena gave Damon a faint smile and reached up on her tippy toes to peck his mouth.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Now go try and kick my ass" he laughed and walked out of the pantry. "Like you could."

She grabbed some more chicken - making sure it was fresh and headed back to her workspace quickly, she was running out of time and she still needed to start prepping her dessert. She marinated the chicken and began to make dessert. She brushed the hair sticking to her face away. She needed to get her butt into gear.

79 minutes later.

Everything was coming together perfectly as she pulled the final touches of her dishes together. Everything looked amazing and tasted even better.  
>Using a tea towel she cleaned the edge of her plates as Elijah and rose came over and counted down.<p>

Three…

Two…

One…

"Hands off your benches!" Elijah shouted as everyone cheered overhead and Elena turned to look at Damon behind her and have him a smile. She mouthed 'your going down' to which he winked which made her insides melt.

Elijah and Rose along with a guest chef from London, a man with scruffy sandy hair and a foul mouth to boot would be tasting the dishes, side by side and judging them without knowing who's was who's.

Elena sat in front of the judges across from the elegant table with Damon by her side. He looked so calm and collected. A slight smirk on his face. Elena was exact opposite wringing her fingers together and tapping her foot a hundred miles an hour on the floor.

They tasted the three courses not knowing who's was who's. They gave nothing away as usual, but you could tell which was Damon's and which was Elena's. His was utterly perfect. His presentation was amazing. What you would expect in the best restaurant in the world. Elena's looked like slop compared to his.

Elijah open his mouth first, "Elena, I'm so very proud of you." Come we are going to give the scores in front of everyone.

Elena gulped and nodded. The suspense was killing her. And now in more than one-way.

* * *

><p>Follow me on twitter for ridiculous chatter, update info and spoilers ;)<p>

_1988fashionista_

Be good and review ;)

xo


	12. The heat is on

Disclaimer: All Characters, places and TV shows are not my own. I'm just playing with them.

A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta and friend Erin for all her help and insight in this chapter. You are truly awesome ;) Apart from her busy schedule of writing her own books, her work and life in general she still has time for this story and I'm so grateful! Also a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and added this story to their reading lists. I'm so excited that I hit 300 reviews, I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was so much fun to write. I would love to hear what you think in your review, I seriously smile like the biggest idiot when I hear from you all. Let the speculation begin ;)

...

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

...

* * *

><p>Elena laughed at herself, as if she could come up against THE Damon Salvatore and beat him? She came so close, but in reality it was still so far away. Elena was pondering her day sitting on the bed in her room. Her Diary in her lap as she poured her feelings into it. She knew that this diary held her secrets. Didn't all diaries hold something personal? Something from the heart? She always felt that if she could get all the words out on paper, all the thoughts, feelings and emotion; then she would be able to make better sense of all the things going on inside her brain.<p>

Elena was a bottler. That was the plain and simple truth. It was a weakness of hers that she had long gotten over. She would never really be someone who shared her true feelings – whatever they were. But, when it wasn't bottled up inside of her she could breathe.

_ Dear Diary_

_ So yeah, totally didn't beat Damon and get that immunity pin…Oh well, I tried, like I had a chance in hell though. I gave it my best shot but he IS __the best__ so how can I compete with that? _

_ I have no idea what he sees in me? Being who he is and what he does. He can have anyone he wants and he has picked plain old me. Elena Gilbert. Sure we were childhood friends but what does that mean? Why is that so important to him? I really want to know why his family left home all those years ago, where did they go? Why did they go?_

Elena dropped the pen on the page and stretching her fingers, frowning at the page and continued to write.

_ I'm struggling with not being able to see him. I'm actually truly yearning to be near him, be close to him and this stupid competition with all of its rules are in my way. It's limiting our time and now he has Jules of all people as his personal assistant and he is on a tighter leash than EVER! Apparently they want no more 'scandals' from the judges – aka Damon. Like the other two caused any trouble at all. I want to be with him every second of the day. He is consuming my thoughts. In all of my waking moments, I think of him and nothing else. I'm plagued by those blue eyes and the stubble he has on that jaw line of his today and everyday._

Elena stopped writing and her mouth tugged up into a smile as she remembered the way his fingers were ghosting along her back yesterday…the way he took her in the interview room. It sent shivers down her spine as she remembered him slamming into her roughly. Barely moaning his name as she tried to hold back from making noise.

She swallowed thickly as she felt her core buzzing, closing her eyes she ran her fingers though her brown locks, her hair was so oily. She needed a shower. Elena got up from her bed, stripping off and throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door. She turned the tap on and let the hot water stream over her curves. She wasn't particularly skinny, her frame more womanly and curvy. As a 17 year old she was gangly and skinny but as she grew into herself emotionally, she also grew into the curves of her full breasts and her rounded ass.

The water soothed her aching muscles. Closing her eyes she remembered his hands on her breasts, grabbing and caressing them. Hot and cold, gentle and rough. Ever since losing her virginity she had become insatiable. Its what he did to her.

She imagined his hands on her body as the hot water flowed over her wet skin. Her small fingers tweaked her nipples as she whimpered under her own touch. She loved the feel of wet flesh, it was a fetish of hers and she couldn't wait to have Damon in the shower one day. Her fingers traced all over her breast in circlular motions, it felt so good as she leaned back against the cool tiles. A combination of exhaustion and pleasure taking over as she made her way south. Her fingers brushed through her now trimmed pubic hairs until she reached her sweet spot.

Slowly she rubbed herself alternating between feather light and rough touches. Even under the waters spray she could feel her own juices coating her fingers as she imagined it was Damon's hand and not her own. She imagined his hard warm body against her back as he pleasured her with his skilled hands making her come undone. His cock shoved against her, bucking as she worked her hand in a fevered pace. Her body began to shake and shudder under a subdued but much needed orgasm and her heart beat rapidly as she came down from her high.

She finished washing herself, slightly embarrassed that she couldn't control herself even thinking about him. It was like her body had to have him, all the time. And to think, she was a virgin only three days ago. She laughed stepping out of the shower and drying herself off while smiling in the mirror. She almost couldn't recognize herself. She was feeling more confident and proud of who she was becoming. She'd been doing well in the competition and learning so many new things and maybe, just maybe she was falling madly in love with him, too.

Elena walked back into her room after her nightly ritual of freshening up. It was moments like these she really missed Bonnie and Caroline, they would all sit around watching TV shows most nights and just enjoying their own company until bedtime came around. Here, it was as if everyone couldn't stand each other. Most nights when the others came back to the house everyone did their own separate things. Sure, she had April but it wasn't the same. April wasn't one of _her_ girls and this wasn't _her_ apartment.

Jumping into bed, she was just about to turn the light off when she realized her journal wasn't where she'd left it. _That's strange, I left it right here. _She thought as she looked under the duvet and checked her sheets. Elena checked her bedside table, opening the drawers before she became more frantic as she searched everywhere for the damn thing. She couldn't find it anywhere. Nausea washed over her and she thought she was going to be sick. Someone had come in while she was showering and taken it off her bed. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of every secret thing she had written. Now someone, probably Andy with all her hatred for Elena was reading everything she'd written about Damon. Oh no, Damon! This implicated him, too. She couldn't believe how careless she had been just leaving it on her bed after all the people that walked in here of their own free will.

She wasn't going down without a fight!

Elena marched out of her room, and through the dark, quiet house. Everyone was sleeping, but she knew which room she was headed for. There was no light visible when she approached the door. Turning the handle, she waited for her eyes to adjust. Her heart was racing from adrenaline and anger, but to her surprise Andy was sleeping – and it wasn't a fake sleep, the bitch was snoring as loud as a chain saw with one leg flopped over the duvet and her hands flailed above her head. Just to be sure, Elena cautiously snuck into the room on her tiptoes. She peered around Andy's room and looked for her journal, butnothing poked out at her. Andy rolled over giving Elena a fright and she decided right there that Andy was truly asleep and indeed not faking.

But who the fuck had her journal then?

Walking out of Andy's room, she shut the door with a quiet click and raced down the hall. She began to panic, feeling her chest tighten. The suspense of not knowing who had her heart on paper made this situation so much worse. She thought it was Andy but her gut was telling her otherwise. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she walked to another door, one she knew offered comfort. She knocked lightly and waited for the light under the door to flicker on.

"Hey," April rubbed her eyes heavy with sleep and noticed Elena was crying, "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked wiping away the stray tears.

April opened the door for Elena. As she walked in, Elena burst into tears.

"I… they…."she ran her fingers through her hair. "Someone has my journal; I had everything in there April. Everything." She said shaking her head. "How could I be so stupid to leave it out?"

"What happened?" April asked, as she placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. Concern washing over her pale features as she yawned still tired from being woken up.

"My journal it's gone."

"Shit."

"That's right, what the hell I'm I going to do? April it has stuff in there, things I haven't told anyone and now…. I'm fucked. I'm so fucked. I might as well pack my bags because I have no idea who took it, someone had to do it on purpose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! It was right there on my bed before I went for a shower and once I got out it wasn't. Someone's setting me up."

April's brows knit together as she walked up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I promise that we will find your diary. Okay?" she looked her friend in the eyes and nodded.

"I better go and get some rest. Thank you April if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do."

April half smiled and half yawned. "We will get the person who did this Elena. Ill help you, you're the only friend I have here."

"Thanks April. Goodnight" Elena said and shut the door behind her.

There was the matter of getting the journal back, but how on earth would she convince whoever had it not to do anything with the information. Panic rose in Elena's gut as she realized this was the last night in the contestant house for her. Today, cooking off with Damon in the kitchen was her last time preparing and plating up. She wouldn't be winning and Damon would never want to see her again for getting him into yet another scandal. This one embarrassingly truthful.

She walked the hallway to her room, her hands brushing off the walls, tears welling in her eyes. The feeling of panic bloomed as she walked into her room. She didn't want to go home, and even more than that, she didn't want to lose Damon.

….

She woke with a startle as her door flung open and the lights went on. It was Damon; once again he was barging into her room in the early hours of the morning. Her eyes took time to adjust, but he was standing in her doorway with a black v-neck shirt and dark jeans on and he looked angrier than ever.

He marched over to her clutching a pink journal in his left hand and flung it on her bed next to her. Elena flinched and then realized what he had just thrown on the bed.

"Where did you get this?" she said, picking it up and flipping though it.

"It was in my bed at home Elena, with a note" Damon spoke through clenched teeth as he paced, looking down at the floor to hide his rage.

"What? No, it can't have been?"

Damon pulled the note from his pocket and read out loud.

"_Damon, looks as if you have a little sugar on the side. That pretty brunette with the doe eyes. What a naughty boy you are. I'm watching you."_

He paused.

"Someone is playing us Elena. And they stole your journal and gave it to me, just to prove a point. One that I'm quite puzzled about."

"I…shit…" Elena had no words, they both sat in silence not looking at each other for a small amount of time.

They hadn't expected this – she hadn't expected this. Someone wanted to play a game with them and it frankly scared the fuck out of her. It wouldn't be so bad if someone just gave the journal to Tyler and she was done with the competition. But this, this meant that someone was watching her. Stalking her. The panic began to rise in her stomach again. It was made even worse by looking at Damon, who was still livid. Most likely at her.

"I'm sorry Damon." She said as she picked non-existent fluff off of her duvet.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. It was stupid writing all those things in my diary. I shouldn't have been so dumb. I just hope you can forgive me. I'd understand if you wanted to move on."

"What?" he said as he looked at her.

His eyes made her melt and breakdown all at the same moment. He took her hand as he sat on the bed facing her.

"I'm not angry at you Elena. No, not at all. I'm angry as fuck with the person who is doing this. When I get a hold of them ill rip them apart, piece by fucking piece."

"Who could it be? Obviously, someone here..."

"Like a contestant or a crew member, a contestant would report this" he held up her diary, "straight to Jules or Tyler, they would want any advantage to winning. This, this is something else."

Elena just wanted to cry.

"Why cant we just be happy? There is always something, or someone in the way. Maybe I should just leave this competition, then we can be together like a normal couple."

"No way Elena. There is not a chance in hell you're finished with this."

"But Damon, it's just not working – something is always in the way. Not to mention, it's so hard to actually see you and spend time with you. Hell, you haven't even told me why you left mystic falls all those years ago, and what happened with your family!" Elena was shaking; every nerve was on high alert. "You need to leave, now. If whoever it is stalking us knows you're here..." she trailed off, Tears began to fall down her face.

Damon removed his hand from hers and wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks before kissing her softly on the lips. He had no intention of leaving her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not right now, not with you like this. What would that make me? The worst boyfriend ever." He said as Elena broke out into a smile.

"Did you just say that you were my 'boyfriend'?"

"Maybe I did." He kissed her again.

"I like that. I like that a lot, but it's just…"

"I'm not leaving you, Elena. Period. And I will not let you leave this competition. I'll find the fucker and sort them out. Just trust me, okay?"

Elena shook her head. Her mind was swirling, her thoughts confused and buckling under the weight of everything. Elena imagined crumpling into a ball and just crying her eyes out. But, Damon was here, looking at her with his soft puppy dog eyes that melted her to the core, and she knew she needed him. She needed everything he had to offer. She once thought girls were dumb when a guy consumed they're every waking thought, when all they could think of was the man who had swept them off their feet. Now she wasn't so sure. She was becoming one of those girls.

Elena nodded, and he gave her a tight smile. She believed her would protect her. Protect them. But, with an unexpected twist in their always messy and forbidden love life, she wasn't sure how he was going to actually find the person who wanted to destroy them.

"Do you think it was Andy?" Elena asked.

"It very well could be but she already has threatened you. I've given her a piece of my mind. This isn't her style, being this…twisted. I think someone else is doing this. What Andy did to you with the chicken is more her style. Sneaky little bitchy things that girls in high school do." Damon mused throwing the letter down to the ground.

"I will protect you, Elena." He told her as he looked into her eyes fiercely.

Elena swallowed all of her fear and collapsed onto him. These moments were rare, and he was here now. His hard body pressed against hers. Elena spoke into the fabric of his cotton shirt.

"I need you."

She leaned up and kissed his mouth. Her hands began to roam from his back to his torso, which tensed as he caught his breathe over the sensation of her hands running over his stomach. Elena was taking control this time. There were to many factors in her life right now where she had no control, the competition, her complicated relationship, her friendships, this…this mystery stalker.

"All those years ago, why did you and your family leave mystic falls?" she asked him as she snuggled into this chest, feeling safe and warm in the midst of the chaos.

"That might be another conversation, for another time Elena." He said as he stiffened; his hand stopped trailing along her side.

"You will tell me, right?"

"I will. The day we no longer have a psychopath keeping tabs on our relationship. I will tell you everything. I don't think you could handle two shocking truths tonight."

Elena rolled her eyes before she said, "Pfft. You don't know what I can handle Salvatore, but I certainly can handle you."

Elena looked into his blue eyes and saw trepidation and fear behind it all. Whatever secrets he had about his family, and his past wouldn't matter to her. She wanted to know mainly because of her own curiosity. They all left so suddenly, and without a word. For years, she wondered about them until she realized they were never coming back. Then, the months turned to years and she slowly forgot all about them. It was as if all the memories with him, all the times spent playing together as children were forgotten until recently.

"I'd better go," Damon said as he moved out from under Elena, placing her on the side of the bed as he made a move to stand up.

"No, don't go yet. Snuggle with me." She pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

She was taking the one thing she had right now – control over their need for each other, and it felt good.

Elena's lust skyrocketed as her hands made gripped the waistband of his jeans. Her hands moved lower, and she quickly felt him grow hard beneath her soft hands.

Damon's hips thrust his jean-clad cock into her palms. He moaned into their kiss as she continued to rub his growing erection. This was the first time Elena had felt his cock grow under her hands. She had imagined it, sure. Feeling the velvety smoothness of his cock as her fingertips trailed against his hard yet pliable flesh. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she was doing something right by the way he whimpered in her mouth as they kissed feverishly.

"Don't stop Elena. That feels amazing." Damon moaned.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she replied meekly and a little embarrassed.

Damon smirked at her, "I'll help you."

He stood up and roughly yanked his belt free, followed by the buttons on his jeans. Elena watched in awe as his cock sprang free. He was huge, her face had never been this close to his manhood before and she felt the urge to lick the pre-cum that was glossing his tip.

Damon sat back down next her once again and grabbed her hand gently placing it back on his cock. In an instant, Elena felt her pussy throb in anticipation.

"Now run your finger tips over me like this," he said as she watched him stroke his dick.

Once he took his hand away, she followed his instructions. He shuddered under touch as she traced her fingers over his cock. His cock started twitching against her palm and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"What was that?" she asked amused and a little weirded out.

Damon laughed at her, "He's happy, it's alright."

"Damon, I've never done this before."

"And your doing a fine job, by the way." He said as he smiled lazily at her.

Her pride swelled, and she returned her hand, this time wrapping it around him and pumping lightly. Her hand moved up and down in a fluid motion, and more pre-cum leaked from the tip, which she caught with her palm and used it to coat his cock.

"That…oh, yeah," he groaned.

Elena was feeling bold. She liked that it was her bringing Damon to his knees. She wondered if she could lean down and lick him. Would he like it? She was nervous, what if she sucked at it…no pun intended.

With trepidation, Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips to the head of his cock while still moving her hand up and down on him.

"_Oh god_," Damon moaned as he fell back on the bed with a thud.

She looked up at him, and he silently pleaded with her to continue with her mouth.

His cock was standing up, throbbing with need for her. She brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed his tip again. Then, she took all of him into her mouth.

She could only fit half way before he hit the back of her throat, almost causing her to gag. She slowly brought her lips back up, swirling her tongue around him, and then went back down.

His hands speared into her hair gripping her head and setting a slow pace. He was grunting and moaning, and the noise made Elena even hotter. Pure lust surged through her body, as she reached down into her shorts and found her own sweet spot, which had opened like a little pink flower. She was swollen and in need. She began to rub herself as she pleasured Damon with her mouth.

Damon placed his hand gently on her chin, tilting her face upwards so she could look into his eyes while he fucked her mouth.

"Open your eyes," he instructed.

She was taken aback by the wild beauty that lay before her. Elena was inexperienced and rough, her teeth grazing against him every now and then, but he didn't seem to care with all his moaning.

"Use your hands, too." He suggested, but not before he noticed what her hands had been doing.

"Come here babe, I can make that so much better for you." Damon whispered as his eyes twinkled with delight.

She crawled up towards him and pulled off her top while he went to work on her shorts. He peeled them off her body and flung them to the ground leaving her naked before him.

Before she had a chance to be embarrassed, he flipped her into a sixty-nine position. He was right there, in between her legs, this time so much more imitate as her body was covering him. He had full access to everything she had to offer.

She looked down at his cock and brought it back to her mouth; at the same time his fingertips gazed over Elena's swollen lips.

Elena groaned as she lowered her mouth and sucked, gripping him around the base of his cock. He hummed in approval as he clamped down over her clit, hungry to taste more of her, his tongue swirling fast yet gently over her in a figure eight. Elena began to rock her wet flesh against his tongue as his tongue dipped into Elena's core. His tongue spearing into her several times before bringing it back up and flicking it over her clit again and again.

Elena was taking Damon into her mouth, sliding down a little more on each pass. By the time she had him half way in her mouth, he was moaning into her pussy. His hands gripped her ass tighter, bringing her even closer to his mouth as he licked and sucked at her pink flesh more rapidly.

"Can you stroke my balls?" Damon asked between his ministrations.

She reached down and gently cupped one of his balls. Alternating between finger light strokes and rolling them gently in her hands.

"Oh god, yeah," he groaned. "That feels so good."

The praise and dirty words went straight to her core. She sucked harder, wanting to please him and hear him moan against her as he devoured her.

She began to rock harder against him. Riding his face almost, as pure lust swept through her body. Her mouth moving, sucking harder on his member. She pressed both of her hands to his hips, so she could fuck him with her mouth now that she was more relaxed.

Elena could feel her release coming; he was building her up in such a delicious yet torturing way. Going hard and fast, then slowing right down to a lazily licking and nibbling her flesh. With each time he would work her faster, her whole body clenched and she shuddered.

Within minutes, Elena began to scream as she continues sucked him, her orgasm over taking her whole body. With her climax, she felt Damon's cock grow even bigger in her mouth before hot spurts of cum shot into the back of her throat. Almost gagging, but she swallowed it down as he finished lapping the last of her juices from her swollen flesh.

Once he was done, she fell slack onto his body. Her breathing deep and staggered. She was spent.

"Come on Elena, he prompted, giving her bottom a light smack. "I'm not done with you, yet."

"What do you mean? You're not done yet!" she replied, rolling to the side and sitting next to him.

She was flushed and sated. As well as utterly exhausted, what was he thinking?

Damon almost growled, with lust still filling his voice. "I want to fuck you now."

Elena swallowed, it was round two.

A few hours later, Damon shifted to sit up and looked at his watch.

He licked his lips and hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry Elena. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and then he was gone. Leaving Elena alone and feeling the ghost of his lips on her skin.

Elena awoke to sunshine pouring through her window; she snuggled into her pillow, not wanting to get up yet. She could still smell him. Like his scent was a part of her now...on her pillow, in her bed, and on her skin.

She inhaled deeply before throwing the covers back to begin another day in the kitchen. It was masterclass today. She loved masterclass, learning new and exciting techniques all day, as well as tasting and experiencing new foods, and ways of using everyday kitchen items.

Then, she remembered what happened last night.

The dread flooded back, and panic gripped her chest. Someone knew about them, and the worst part about that was that she had no idea who it was.

Her mind raced through each person affiliated with the show, contestant or otherwise.

Someone wanted to play a game with them. She began to dread today as nausea racked though her body.

How would she act? Should be suspicious or normal. This person was watching her, what reaction were they trying to coax from her. It made her mind swim.

Shaking off her emotions, she got up to shower. As Elena made her way to her bathroom, her vanity didn't look right. Something was off. The usually shiny white surface was dull and almost sandy looking. She walked up to it, and her heart stopped.

Sugar was covering every inch of the surface.

Elena let out a ragged breath as shock marred her features and she stumbled back away from the counter. Words were scrawled in bright red ink across the mirror glaring back at her.

"_Hi there, sugar, I bet you're so sweet._"

"Oh my god." She whispered.

She looked around her bathroom, but no one was there.

She ran to her closet, nothing. Running to the entrance into her room she locked the door and ran back to the vanity with tears in her eyes.

She swept all the sugar from the vanity with her hands, into the sink and washed it down the drain. Then with her camisole she wiped off all the marker. When all the remnants of the sick 'surprise' in her bathroom were washed away she fell onto the floor and cried.

…

Jules found Elena in the same position. She looked like a mess, her hair was in disarray, her face red and blotchy from crying, dried tracks from her tears on her cheeks and the telltale puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jules asked as she rushed over and knelt down next to her. "What happened?"

Elena's alarm bells were going off, it could be her, it could be Jules! And she was 'watching' Damon now, too.

What if she had figured it out and was doing this to them. '_Lie' _Elena's head told her. '_Lie, lie lie.'_

"I'm fine" Elena said straightening up a little wiping her face. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was locked but I have keys remember?"

Elena nodded. Perks of being a PA and an important one at that.

"What's wrong? Everyone is waiting in the cars and when you didn't come out, I figured something was wrong."

"I'm okay," Elena stumbled trying to think of a plausible lie that Jules would believe. "I'm just feeling really sick – I've been vomiting. I hate vomiting." Elena laughed uncomfortably. She hoped it didn't come out as fake as it sounded to her ears.

"I start crying and freaking out when I vomit – always have." She said as she continued to sell her lie.

"Sure, just let me know next time – I wont come barging in here. Last thing I need is to get sick. Look, why don't you stay at the house today and rest up. I'll get a doctor in to have a look at you as well."

"Sure." Elena nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Jules said as she stood up.

"No thank you, I think I'll just go back to bed." She said before followed Jules actions and stood up dusting herself off.

"Okay, rest up Elena."

On that note, Jules was gone and Elena was alone once more. She wanted to forget all about last night. Apart from her time with Damon of course.

She hopped back into bed and closed her eyes wanting to escape the mess she had brought upon herself.

Hours or minutes later, Elena woke in a shock as she heard banging on her door. Like the person who had been knocking quietly had just gotten fed up and started getting louder.

She got out of bed and put a light jacket on before opening her door.

It was April. Was everyone back already? That meant she'd slept for hours.

"I have been trying to figure out who took your journal all day, and there is nothing to point towards anyone having taken it." April said as she walked into her room and plonked down on the bed.

Elena was still catching up on what was going on and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh?" Elena half yawned.

"I've been trying to figure out who took it, but I have nothing Elena. Though in saying that, I'm not a good detective. I have no idea. Do you think it could be Andy? She does have it in for you?"

"No." Elena shook her head, "It can't be her, its way too obvious."

"Well, whoever this is, they are one sick puppy." April said as she collapsed back on the bed.

"It gets worse," Elena stated sitting next to her. "Someone came into my room last night and left me a nasty message on my bathroom mirror."

April's eyes widened.

"This is all so weird." April said.

"I know."

"Are you going to tell someone? Jules or Tyler perhaps?" April suggested.

"No, no way. I can't do that, that would get Damon fired and I would be out of the competition and whoever is doing this probably wants that. What I don't get is why they're going about it this way. To intentionally scare me? Because it's working." Elena said as she shuddered again.

"Lets think about this," April sat up, "Who else is left in the competition?"

Elena counted off the remaining seven contestants not including herself and April on her hands.

"It could be anyone, even a crew member. They outnumber the contestants three to one."

"Whoever it is, I will seriously beat the fuck out of them for doing this too you."

April looked so serious that Elena burst into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of it all. April joined in as well and they fell back on the bed laughing while wiping the tears from their eyes.

"So, how is Damon?" April asked.

"Good," Elena smiled "I really like him. There is just something about him, he just consumes me when I'm with him – the way he is, his charisma, his passion, there is still so much I don't know about him though."

"How's Klaus?" Elena asked when April didn't say anything.

"Klaus is Klaus, but he actually spoke to me the other day! He is just so damn quiet and reclusive. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking of him." She answered.

She and April continued talking way past dinner. Elena had been in her room all day, and she felt cabin fever starting to kick in. It was right around that time when Elena and April's stomachs started to grumble, so they decided to go and make some dinner. Fortunately, the fridge was always fully stocked along with the generous pantry.

Being in a different environment gave Elena a breathe of fresh air and she stretched before getting to work on dinner, her joints feeling reinvigorated.

Cooking in silence alongside April she pondered whether Damon was worried about her. She was positive he was. Well, she hoped he was anyway.

Having no phone seriously sucked and now with this stalker she couldn't exactly sneak out to see him.

It was then she remembered that Jules was meant to send a doctor to look in on her today. Crap, she was sleeping all day and probably slept though the visit. She didn't want Jules to think she was avoiding the doctor because she wasn't really sick. She needed to keep today's ruse up.

"I'll be back in a moment April, I need to see Jules." Elena called, washing her hands in the sink and drying them on a towel.

Elena walked down the hall to the door where the light was constantly on. She rapped on the door lightly waiting for a response.

She heard Jules behind the door asking her to come in and Elena opened it.

There, sitting across from Jules was a man with green eyes who looked somewhat familiar, but Elena couldn't place where she had seen him before.

He had a large bag and a friendly smile. Elena knew he wasn't apart of the crew or competition, but he could be a new chef coming to cook off against them.

"Elena, just the person I wanted to see."

She didn't even look up from her paper work. _How did she do that?!_

"Hey, I just wanted to…" Elena started but Jules cut her off.

"This is the doctor, Elena, he came by earlier before but you didn't answer your door." Jules looked up from her paperwork. "I'm guessing you were asleep."

Elena nodded.

"Well good, the doctor will look over you now and get the report back to me. You can't just have days off in the competition."

Elena noted Jules' tone and choose not to say a word. She didn't want to enrage her anymore than she already seemed to be, so she only nodded.

The young doctor stood up and asked Jules where the appointment would take place.

"Not in here, can't you see I'm busy?" she threw her hands up. "Go anywhere, but here." She snapped.

"Um, there is a sitting room opposite the office if that's alright?" Elena spoke to the doctor.

"That would be perfect." He replied

Elena led him out of Jules' office before she could snap at them further. Hope welled in Elena's stomach – Jules was busy working, and that meant Damon was free from her prying eyes.

Would he come to her? She hid her smile.

She sat on the couch and the doctor sat across from her.

He tilted his head and stared directly into her eyes. It was unnerving. Yet he was somewhat captivating and she couldn't pull away from his gaze. He looked so familiar, but she still couldn't place him.

"So, Elena, why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

He leaned forward to listen more intently to her.

"Well doctor, I haven't been feeling the best," she lied. "I have been vomiting today and just generally feeling crummy." She finished as she held his gaze.

The mysterious, but cute doctor nodded and wrote some notes.

"Any other symptoms? How long has this been going on for?"

"No, not really and just today."

He wrote some more, then cracked his knuckles.

"Are you sexually active, Elena?"

His non-chalant question came at her out of left field. She straightened up at the intrusion into her private life.

"Excuse me?"

"I said. Are you sexually active?" he raised his eyebrows waiting a response.

She could trust him right? He was a doctor and they had that patient confidently clause, didn't they? Or did the show negate that somehow? Elena sat back and gnawed on her lip as she nodded her head quickly.

He wrote again.

_Fuck!_ She was warring within herself whether that was a smart decision.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"What? No! Contraception was used." She said this firmly – even though she wasn't really sick today. Even if she had been sick, she knew she couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't be. They'd used a condom both times.

"Okay. Well, perhaps we should do a pregnancy test anyway, just so we can rule that out first and foremost?"

"Hmmm. Fine."

She didn't understand why he didn't believe her, but she complied just to get him off her back. Plus, she knew that result would come negative. She had no doubt.

He dug around in his large bag and pulled out a small stick and cup.

"Do you know how to use this?"

"I wouldn't have a clue," she replied.

"Pee in the cup. Put the stick in for 5 seconds and pull it out. The result will be clear within 3 minutes. Two lines means pregnant, one means your not." He said short and snippy.

"Sure," she grabbed the items from him angrily and stomped to her room.

_Stupid doctor, who does he think he is?_

She made her way into her room ignoring April's confused stare on her way by. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

_What is his problem_?

She peed in the cup and set it on the vanity. She hadn't been in her bathroom since the incident this morning, and she felt the words morphing on the mirror as she looked at herself.

Elena shook her head and focused on the stick in front of her. She watched as the liquid absorbed into the stick and only one little pink line bloomed.

Just like she thought – she was definitely not pregnant.

_Ha, suck on that doctor_.

She threw the cup in the bin as she held the little stick of proof in her hand. She almost wanted to rub the stick in his face, but that would be kind of nasty.

She was still angry at his insinuation though, and he wasn't nice about it either.

She opened her bathroom door and walked right into someone. She looked up expecting Damon; somehow he always managed to be there at times like these. The most inconvenient.

Only it wasn't Damon.

"Hello sugar" the voice purred next to her ear. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

* * *

><p>Come chat with me on twitter - 1988fashionista<p>

xoxo


End file.
